El comienzo
by Adrian2797
Summary: Un joven llamado Arthur vivía su vida normal hasta que de repente toda su familia adoptiva fue asesinada. Triste, corre sin mirar hacia el bosque donde, sin darse cuenta, cruza un portal a otra dimensión donde lo lleva a un mundo dominado por los Pokemon. Allí, va a empezar una de sus primeras aventuras... Y conocer a la chica de sus sueños.(“M” por lemons (“pokefilia”),sangre,etc.
1. El comienzo de una aventura

**El comienzo de una aventura**

Corría. Solo hacía eso. Corría sin ver a dónde iba, sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Ni siquiera me percataba de que estaba corriendo dentro del bosque, o que de repente, corría en dirección a un portal. Estaba muy asustado, triste y emocionalmente quebrado. Cualquiera lo estaría cuando te das cuenta de manera inesperada de que toda tu familia, todos los seres que amas, fueran asesinados frente a sus ojos. Siendo honesto, a pesar de que yo la verdad, era un huérfano siendo adoptado por una familia, tuve la suerte de que esa familia era de gente con un buen corazón y me criaron como si fuera un hijo propio de ellos. Pero ahora... Están muertos. Todos están muertos. Ni siquiera mi hermanita menor de la familia que me adoptó sobrevivió. No dejaron a nadie vivo. Bueno, como decía, estaba tan triste, y corría con tanta frustración y dolor, que sin darme cuenta, atravesé un portal y terminé en un lugar completamente diferente. A pesar de eso, no dejé de correr. No me detuve hasta que me tropecé con una roca y caí de cara al suelo. Fue ahí cuando en el momento en el que me puse de pie, me fijé en mis alrededores. En el momento en el que me di cuenta de que los árboles y las plantas que presenciaba en frente de mí eran un tanto diferentes a los que eran en el bosque que iba corriendo, supe que ya no estaba en mi hogar, y por si no fuera poco, me sentí muy perdido. De repente, me percaté de las extrañas criaturas que habitaban el bosque. Todas las criatura que veía por el momento me recordaba a unas criaturas que solo existían en... Pues, en mis videojuegos. Tuve golpearme fuerte en la cabeza para comprobar que, en efecto, lo que veía no era un sueño o una ilusión. Probablemente se burlen de esto, pero... Las criaturas que veía frente a mis ojos eran nada más y nada menos que Pokemon! Y por si fuera poco, juro que los oía hablar como si fueran humanos. Básicamente, hablaban de cosas típicas que una persona común hablaría en el mundo real. Yo no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. Pero luego pasó algo que no lo vi venir: de repente escuché un siseo. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi nada. Solo plantas, arbustos y los enormes árboles. Decidí mejor correr y no enfrentarme a lo que sea que hizo ese siceo. En el momento que me puse a correr, volví a tropezarme con algo que no recuerdo cómo era y caí al suelo otra vez. Solo que esta vez perdí el conocimiento por unos minutos.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, tardé en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba debido al efecto de haberme quedado inconsciente, el cual fue no poder ver lo que estaba pasando, pero mi cuerpo se sentía como si algo lo estuviera enredando sin darme algún tipo de probabilidad de moverme. Luego, logre llegar a escuchar algo.

Ssssssss... Miren qué tenemossss aquí... Un pequeño humano perdido en el bossssque???- dijo una voz misteriosa. Esa voz era fría, cruel, con un tono dominante y que sonaba algo aterrador. Luego esa voz empezó a soltar unas risitas burlescas un tanto ofensivas. -Vaya, que debe sssssser mi día de ssssssuerte. Ha pasado mucho desssssde que me topé con algo que haya valido la pena encontrar para una sssssscena.

-Nnngh... C... Cena...? -dije en mi mente muy asustado y confundido. Sea lo que sea que me tenía atrapado, no me iba a dejar ir al parecer.

Como aún no podía ver bien, no me fijé que lo que sea que sea la criatura que me hablaba, no pude evitar que de repente sintiera que me estaban lamiendo el rostro de manera depredadora. Luego escuche como si se hubiera relamido los labios.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero que sabor tan dulce y peculiar tienes, pequeño. Creo que serás perfecto para esta noche~ -dijo la voz de manera un tanto pícara, pero muy depredadora.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido bastente extraño y repentino. Pero pude deducir con mucho miedo qué clase de sonido era ese: era el sonido de un estómago muy hambriento. En ese momento, no lo pensé dos veces y me puse a tratar de moverme y tratar de líberarme de lo que sea que me tenía sometido, pero no podía moverme. Solo podía sacudir mi cabeza de manera patética al tratar de escapar. La voz de la criatura empezó a reír con un tono burlón.

-Jajajajaja, pobre tonto. En ssssserio creesssss que te dejaré ir así nada másssss~? Así no funssssscionan las cosas, muchachito. Ademássssss... -siento como la cabeza de la criatura se acerca mucho a mi cabeza y empezaba a lamer mi mejilla de manera pícara y depredadora mientras me veía retorcerme sin poder liberarme, para luego susurrar en mi oído- Tengo mucha hambre... Y tú, eres mi platillo prinssssscipal~!

Al darme cuenta de que no me podía mover, empecé a soltar unas lágrimas y me rendí. Ya no podía pelear para tratar de huír.

-Jajajaja, ay, no me digassssss que te vas a poner a lloriquear! Aún no empezamos la diversión~ -dijo de manera pícara y burlesca mientras voltea a ver mis zapatillas- Antes de empezar, retiremos lo que no vamos a necesitar~

-P... Por favor... Déjame ir... -dije entre sollozos en tono de súplicas.

-Mmmmmmmm, nop. -dijo la voz de la criatura de manera burlesca y derrepente empezó a usar la punta de algo que sentí que era muy filoso para quitarme las zapatillas y las medias- Ahora, quitemos estas cosas~

En el momento que esa cosa filuda rosaba mis pies, decidí no moverme para evitar que me dé un corte y me haga sangrar. Con mucha vergüenza, sentí cómo me lograba quitar las zapatillas y las medias para dejarme con los pies descalzos.

-Jejeje, listo. Ahora ya estás listo para ser mi cena.

En ese momento, pude recuperar un poco la vista y pude reconocer a la criatura que me sometía. Se trataba de una Seviper. Y era una muy grande. Con razón sentí algo muy filudo. Usó la punta de su cola, la cual tiene un cuchillo venenoso, para quitarme mis zapatillas y mis medias. De repente, esa Seviper apunto su cuchillo venenoso de su cola hacia mi cuello de manera amenasante y depredadora.

-Tus últimas palabras, pequeño bocadillo~? -dijo en forma malévola mientras presionaba un poco sus anillos para asfixiarme de manera burlona.

-Agh... P... Por favor... Déjame ir... Te lo suplico... -dije ya sin esperanzas, con lágrimas en los ojos y en tono de súplica.

-Je. Hasta nunca, pequeño. Tendrás un placer enorme en ser alimento para mi estómago~~~ -dice la Seviper y empieza a abrir sus fauces muy grande mientras retrae sus colmillos para que sea más fácil tragarme.

Empecé a retorcerme y tratar de liberarme sin éxito por reacción de supervivencia mientras logra meter mi cabeza en su boca, empezando a saborearme con alegría.

De repente, escuché el sonido de un golpe y después la Seviper me soltó y había sido disparada lejos contra unos árboles. Ahora que ya estaba libre, sacudí frenéticamente mi cabeza para salirme del susto que me acaba de dar y miré a saber quién me salvó de ser devorado vivo.

La Seviper se levantó y siseó agresivamente-QUIÉN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME GOLPEÓ Y ARRUINÓ MI CENA?!

-Fui yo! -Dijo una voz y de repente apareció una especie de dragón. Era de color anaranjado, con dos cuernos en su cabeza. Era bípedo, y por la punta de su cola había una especie de fuego que emitía un calor intenso. Reconocí esa criatura al verla. Era una Charizard.

La Seviper al ver a la Charizard que se encontraba frente a mí, abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente aterrada.

-T-T-Tú! -dijo la Seviper con miedo y shock.

-No te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer. -dice la Charizard seriamente mientras miraba a la Seviper con una mirada agresiva.

-E-Em... Tranquila! S-S-Solo estaba jugando! -dice la Seviper con una obvia mentira.

-Ugh, "jugando". Este humano es solo un niño. Y le has dado un susto de muerte! -dice la Charizard furiosa.

-P-Pero-

-Lárgate de aquí!!!! -La Charizard interrumpe a la Seviper y le lanza un ataque de fuego que la obligó a irse. Hasta hoy en día, no se sabe nada de esa Seviper.

La Charizard una vez que vio que la Seviper se fue, volteó a verme y se acercó hacia mi. Por miedo, empecé a retroceder, arrastrándome por el piso.

-Shhhhhh, tranquilo... -dijo la Charizard con una voz serena y logró alcanzarme.- No voy a hacerte daño. -dijo y logró hacer que me tranquilizara un poco.

Una vez me calmé un poco, levanté mi cabeza hasta ver su rostro, y ella me dio una sonrisa serena, para indicarme que todo estaba bien.

-Estás bien...? Te dejó herido???- preguntó con calma y curiosidad la Charizard

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero luego empecé a sentirme mareado y de repente, todo se tornó negro, y me desmayé después de todo lo que tuve que pasar.


	2. Bienvenido a este mundo

**Bienvenido a este mundo**

Cuando empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, empecé a sentirme un poco cálido, como si estuviera en una cama, o algo así. Aún sentía que no podía abrir los ojos por lo agotado que estaba, pero a pesar de eso, empecé a oír voces. Una de esas voces me resultaba familiar.

-Mamá, es cierto lo que dices???? En serio salvaste a este... Humano???? -dijo una voz joven, como una adolescente.

-Pero claro que tenía que salvarlo, Jennifer! En serio esperabas de que yo dejara morir a un niño inoscente???? -dijo la voz que me resultaba familiar

-Pueeeeees... Supongo que no. -dijo la tal "Jennifer"- Pero, para ser honesta, creo que eres la única en el Reino en el que se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón. -dijo la voz familiar- Pero aún así, no me hubiera perdonado si lo dejaba ser su alimento.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos. Luego, la tal "Jennifer" habló.

-Bueno... Y ahora qué haremos con él???? Tendrá alguna familia????

-No lo sé. -dijo su madre. -Pero si tuviera familia, ellos hubieran ido a tratar de salvarlo. Y no vi a nadie tratar de hacerlo.

-Estás segura de que estaba solo, mamá??? -dijo Jennifer algo insegura.

-Sí. -dijo su madre. -Me fijé en los alrededores. No había nadie.

-Me pregunto dónde está su familia... -dijo Jennifer algo triste y preocupada.

-Le preguntaremos cuando despierte. Pero, no tan directamente. Debe acostumbrarse a nosotras primero antes de bombardearlo con preguntas que puedan ser complicadas para él. -dijo su madre.

En ese momento me retorcí un poco, listo para estar despierto al 100%.

-Mamá, ya está despertando! -dijo Jennifer sorprendida.

-Muy bien. Mejor ocúltate, Jenny. -dijo su madre. -Probablemente se asuste mucho si las dos estamos juntas. Cuando yo te indique, sal del escondite.

-OK, mamá. -dijo Jennifer y en eso, escuché como ella se retiraba.

Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareado. Puse mi mano en mi cabeza y logré sentir que, en efecto, tenía vendas alrededor de mi cabeza. Al parecer, tenía una herida y alguien me vendó para detener el sangrado. En eso escuché a alguien hablarme.

-Hola, pequeño.

En eso volteé y mis ojos se abrieron en par en par. Era la misma Charizard de antes. No me percaté pero esta Charizard era algo vieja, pero muy grande. Los Charizard comunes tenían una altura de más o menos 1,50 metros de alto. Pero esta medía más de 2 metros. Quizás 2,10 metros. Me asusté y traté de correr, pero ya estaba cansado.

-No temas, pequeño. -dijo la Charizard con una voz muy dulce y maternal. Ya no sonaba agresiva como antes. -Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Estás a salvo aquí, en mi casa.

Casa???? -dije en mi mente. Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que, en efecto, estaba lo que parece ser el cuarto de una casa.

-En cuanto te salvé de esa Seviper salvaje, te desmayaste. No podía dejarte solo, así que te cargué en mis brazos y te llevé a mi casa. -dijo la Charizard mientras se acercaba de manera tranquila. -Después, me aseguré de curar tus heridas y que descansaras en una cama cómoda.

Cuando la vi acercarse, decidí no tratar de huír. Por alguna razón, ella me hacía sentir tranquilo, como una madre calmando a su hijo. Vi como ella se sentaba a mi lado con suavidad y me miraba de manera maternal.

-Tienes un nombre? -preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza.

La Charizard sonrío. -Me vas a decir cuál es, por favor?

-M... Me llamo A-Arthur... -dije muy nervioso.

-Un placer conocerte, Arthur. Mi nombre es Jessica. -dijo la Charizard con serenidad y con calma.

-U-Un placer. -dije con menos nervios.

-Qué hacías en el bosque tú solo???? -dijo Jessica un tanto preocupada

Cuando dijo esa pregunta, sentí como todos mis recuerdos con mi familia adoptiva de mi mundo regresaron de golpe en mi mente, incluyendo sus muertes. En eso, no lo pude soportar y entré en llanto. Estaba muy triste y emocionalmente quebrado y recordar eso dolía mucho. Al parecer, la Charizard compredió lo que pasó, porque lo que hizo me dejó perplejo.

-Shhhhhh, ya ya... Tranquilo, ya pasó. -dijo Jessica, quien antes de decir esas palabras, me dio un maternal y cálido abrazo para que me calme.

Yo no lo soporté más y correspondí el abrazo y seguí llorando. Ya no me importaba que me juzgue, yo solo quería dejar ir todo mi dolor.

Jessica solo sonríe y me consuela de la misma manera como toda madre consuela a sus hijos. -Shhhhh, tranquilo. Aquí estoy. Todo estará bien.

No paré de llorar. Extrañaba mucho a mi familia, y sabía que nunca los volvería a ver. Sentía como la Charizard acariciaba mi cabeza y la ponía con suavidad por donde estaba su corazón mientras sostenía el abrazo. En ese momento, dije algo que a partir de entonces, nada volvería a ser igual.

-M... M... Mamá... -dije por accidente, entre sollozos y lágrimas de dolor.

La Charizard se sorprendió cuando oyó esa palabra. Pero en vez de cuestionar mi motivo del por qué dije eso, simplemente sonrío empezó a mecerme de manera lenta y maternal y me dijo. -Shhhhhh, ya ya... Mamá está aquí... Mamá siempre te va a cuidar...

Cuando dijo eso, lentamente empezaba a llorar en menor cantidad... Hasta que dejé de llorar. En eso, aprovechó y empezó a tararear una melodía mientras me mecía con cariño y suavidad.

No me di cuenta, pero detrás de la puerta del cuarto, había una Bayleef que nos veía a los dos de una manera feliz.

-Entonces voy a tener a un hermanito... -dice la Bayleef discretamente con una sonrisa. -Mi sueño se hizo realidad. Muchas gracias... Mami.

Me mantuve aferrado a quien se convirtió en mi nueva madre por mucho tiempo, y lentamente empecé a sonreír. Después de todo lo que me acaba de pasar, después de que habían asesinado a mi familia adoptiva, después de esa angustia, después de casi convertirme en alimento de una Seviper, la vida quiso darme mi felicidad otra vez. Supongo que después de todas las cosas malas hayan pasado, uno siempre debe estar agradecido de las cosas buenas que la vida te da frente a ti.

-Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó mi nueva madre mientras me sostenía en sus brazos.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya tranquilo.

Mi madre sonríe y lamió mi mejilla de manera maternal y cariñosa. -Je, eso me alegra.

No sé por qué, pero cuando hizo eso, empecé a reír, como si volviera a estar feliz después de mucho tiempo. Y creo que mamá notó eso, porque empezó a lamer mi cara una y otra vez de manera juguetona y maternal, haciendo que yo me ría sin parar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO BASTA!!! -dije mientras me reía de tanto afecto que me daba con cada lamida.

Mamá sonrío de manera maternal y me dio una última lamida afectiva en la mejilla para luego hocicar mi rostro suavemente. Eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco, pero me dejaba porque sentía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones. Sé que suena super raro, pero estoy siendo honesto.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, hijo. -dijo con una sonrisa afectiva.

-Gracias, mamá... Pero...

-Em, sucede algo??? -dijo confundida.

-Em... En dónde se supone que estoy???? Qué es este mundo???? -pregunté bastante perdido y confundido.

-"Mundo"???? Espera... Arthur, eres de otro mundo???? -dice Jessica sorprendida.

-Em... Sí. Creo.

\- Oh, vaya. Con razón estabas muy confundido. -dijo mamá analizando lo que dije. -Bien, creo que debo empezar con presentarme-

-Yo ya sé qué eres tú. -dije interrumpiéndola antes de que termine. -Eres una Charizard y eres un Pokemon.

-Em... S... Sí...? Cómo sabías eso???

-En mi mundo, ustedes solo existen en la fantasía. La verdad, nunca creí que conocería algún Pokemon de verdad. Y no sé cómo llegué a este mundo... -dije confundido mientras le contaba mi historia. Mamá solo se dedicó a escuchar mi historia, poniendo mucha atención. Decidí omitir algunas cosas, puesto que no era de mucha importancia. Cuando le conté sobre mi familia asesinada, a ella se le encogió el corazón al saber que era huérfano nuevamente.

-Me alegra el haber decidido adoptarlo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho. -pensó mi madre mientras escuchaba mi historia.

-Em, mamá???? -dije mirándola.

-Sí, Arthur??? -preguntó mi madre.

-Em, no lo entendí bien, pero mientras estaba inconsciente, tú hablabas con alguien más???? -pregunté curioso.

-Jeje, sí, así es. -dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-Eh? Con quién hablabas???? -pregunté más curioso aún.

-Pues con mi hija. -dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-"Hija"???? -pregunté muy confundido.

-La quieres conocer???? -preguntó mamá.

-Em... S-Sí??? -dije nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Arthur. Ella no es peligrosa y no va a hacerte daño. -dijo mamá mientras me quitaba los nervios con otro cálido abrazo.

-Lo prometes? -le pregunté.

-Palabra de dragón. -dijo mamá alzando su garra derecha en señal de juramento mientras que con la otra garra me sostenía en el abrazo.

-Bueno... Está bien. -dije un poco más seguro.

-Muy bien. -dijo mi madre, y giró en dirección a la puerta. -Ya puedes entrar, Jenny! Ven y conoce a Arthur.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sé cómo llamarla, además de "hermana". -dije en mi mente.

Entonces la vi. De la puerta entró una criatura cuadrúpeda. Era algo grande, con un cuello largo, de un color amarillo un tanto oscuro. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, y tenía unas especies de hojas alrededor del cuello y una hoja afilada como adorno en su cabeza. Reconocí a esa criatura en menos de 2 segundos. Era una Bayleef. Y era una joven. Un poco mayor que yo, pero era joven.

La Bayleef comenzó a acercarse despacio para tratar de no asustarme. Entendí eso, así que no dije nada al respecto.

-Arthur, quiero que conozcas a tu nueva hemana mayor, Jennifer. -dijo mamá con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Jennifer. -Jenny, este es tu nuevo hermanito, Arthur.

Miré a Jenny acercarse nerviosa y lentamente hasta mi cama mientras me miraba. Yo también estaba nervioso, y no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento que ella hacía. Mamá logró calmarme un poco dándome caricias para que me mantenga relajado, asegurándome de que todo estaba bien. En eso, Jenny dijo:

-E-Em... H... Hola. Soy Jenny. -dijo algo segura, pero con nervios.

-Em... Hola, Jenny. Yo... Yo soy Arthur. -dije un poco más seguro de mí mismo, para que Jenny pierda los nervios.

-Mamá, él va a ser mi hermanito??? -preguntó Jenny a mamá en un tono curioso.

-Jeje, así es, Jenny. -dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio de unos cortos minutos hasta que pasó algo que no me lo esperaba:

-AAAAAAAAAAY, ES TAN TIERNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -dijo Jenny con mucha alegría, abalanzándose sobre mí y tumbándome en la cama, dándome un sobre salto en el proceso y empezó a hocicar mi rostro con el sueño mientras me abrazaba como toda hermana mayor amorosa.

-U-Ufff... -dije al momento en el que Jenny me derribó a la cama. Cuando me daba las caricias y el abrazo, empecé a sonrojar un montón de la vergüenza. Quería decirle que no haga eso, pero me apenaba mucho, y no quería sonar grosero.

-Jejeje, awwww, que tiernos se ven. -dijo mamá viéndonos a los dos.

Saben algo??? Creo que debería estar agradecido. Si quien sea que sea que haya asesinado a mis padres no lo hubiera hecho, lo más probable es que nunca haya podido ser capaz de conocer a mi nueva familia. Jenny y mi mamá son los seres más amigables que he conocido. Sí, he conocido a muchos seres similar a ellas (ya sabrán a quién me refiero pronto. XD), pero ellas fueron las primeras luego de viajar a este mundo.

No sabía de esto, pero... No todos los seres que conocí en ese mundo eran buenos...

en una zona lejos de mi nuevo hogar*

Una criatura en forma de serpiente estaba sentada en su trono lleno de oscuridad, siendo iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. Una criatura bípeda de un aspecto algo tétrico y muy maligno se arrodilla ante la criatura en el trono.

-Majestad... Lo hemos confirmado. Un portal apareció hoy repentinamente esta noche en el Bosque Salvaje. -dijo la criatura bípeda con seriedad. -Por lo que se pudo averiguar, algo atravesó el portal mucho antes de que llegáramos a la zona. Sea lo que sea que haya atravezado el portal, ahora está en el Reino.

La Reina estaba algo pensativa, analizando la información que ha recibido.

-Bien. Muy bien. -dijo la Reino en un tono muy sombrío y cruel. Tan cruel, que a cualquiera le hubiera dado miedo a estar frente a ella. -Saben si había alguien en la zona en ese momento, General Bisharp????

-Hasta ahora no, Majestad. -dijo el General mientras se levanta. -Aún seguimos buscando.

La Reina suspira aburrida. -Faaaantástico. -dijo con sarcasmo. -Y qué hay con Rosette????

-La Princesa sigue con sus deberes y sus tareas, majestad. -dijo el General Bisharp.

-Bien... -dijo la Reina. -General, quiero que capture a todos los Pokemon o humanos que se encontraban en la zona. Saquen toda la información posible.

-Y si no tienen dicha información, Majestad??? -pregunta un tanto sombrío y curioso el General Bisharp.

-Entonces no nos sirven de nada... Mátenlos. -ordena de manera cruel la Reina.

-Como ordene, Su Majestad. -dijo el General Bisharp y se levanta, hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira sin protestar.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, una criatura con forma de serpiente más pequeña que la Reina, con brazos y piernas y con una mirada llena de bondad en lugar de malicia se agarra el pecho con dolor al escuchar la conversación, y se va a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y cierra de golpe la puerta.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Los locos juegos del destino

Los locos juegos del destino

Han pasado 2 años desde que mi familia fue asesinada y de conocer a mi nueva familia. En ese tiempo descubrí más acerca de mi nueva familia, el lugar donde vivíamos, qué criaturas y/o seres vivos vían en este lugar, y cómo funciona este mundo. Todo esto para "adaptarme a los cambios" que había en mi entorno. Mejor les cuento todo, por lo que pude entender.

La cosa es así: Este mundo era como en el mundo de los Pokemon que los videojuegos y la serie mostraban. Todo funcionaba más o menos de la misma manera, y tanto humanos como los Pokemon vivían en paz. Pero todo cambió cuando empezó la guerra. La Guerra Pokemon se consistía en 2 bandos: los Pokemon Renegados, quienes traicionaron a sus entrenadores porque "ya no quieren ser esclavos" y por la excusa de "nosostros deberíamos ser superiores a los humanos, porque sin nosotros son vulnerables", y los humanos con unos pocos Pokemon que eran fieles a sus entrenadores, sin importar qué pase. La guerra duró años, pero los renegados ganaron, debido a su superioridad de poder y de números. Al bando perdedor le tocó cosas horribles. En un inicio, los humanos eran (y aún lo son hasta ahora, pero en algunas partes del mundo) esclavos de los Renegados, usados para que trabajen duro, limpien las casas, y hasta incluso abusar de ellos, sea tortura física, psicológica, emocional y, en el peor de todos los casos, ser esclavos sexuales. No sé qué significa eso último, pero no debe ser algo bueno para que sea llamado "tortura". En el caso de los Pokemon que ayudaban y protegían a los humanos, les dieron 2 opciones: O eran ejecutados, o aceptaban vivir en las nuevas reglas que ellos crearon para el mundo entero, y nunca más rebelarse. De todos esos Pokemon leales, solo el 15% de ellos decidieron seguir las nuevas reglas, y los demás fueron asesinados, algunos al instante, otros después de varios años.

Hoy en día, los seres humanos lograron ser más útiles sin llegar a ser esclavos, por lo que se decidió por medio de un tratado que los humanos pueden llegar a ser ciudadanos en vez de esclavos, si tu talento es especial. No obstante, solo los Pokemon pueden llegar a tener el rango de "Nobleza" o "Rey/Reina". Averiguar todo esto fue un dolor de cabeza, así que pueden imaginar la presión que sentí al enterarme de esto.

Para suerte mía, Mamá no era parte del grupo de los renegados. Ella había protegido a su entrenador con su vida desde el primer día de la guerra. E incluso protegía a la novia de su entrenador, ya que a ella sus Pokemon la trataron de matar y devorar. Gracias a mamá, ellos sobrevivieron y se casaron. Y debido a cómo terminó todo, decidieron que lo mejor sería mantener un perfil bajo para estar a salvo. Construyeron un bar/restaurante como una casa y de ese negocio, lograron mantenerse para vivir en el Reino Natura, el cual es el Reino que gobierna este mundo. Hoy en día, el Sr. y la Sra. Parker, los humanos que mi madre protege, ya están muy viejos, pero que aún mantenían el bar, para que puedan vivir y tener algo de dinero. Mi madre y mi hermana Jenny se encargaban de que nadie los lastime y ayudaban en el negocio. Después de que mi madre decidiera adoptarme, el Sr. Parker aceptó que me quedara con todos ellos con la condición de ayudar en el negocio y que vaya a la escuela. Yo acepté, a pesar de que no me agradaba la idea de ir a la escuela. No porque era flojo y vago, sino porque sería el hazme-reír. Y lo peor era que en esa escuela casi nadie era humano. Todos eran Pokemon. Y obviamente todos me fastidiaban, golpeaban e incluso me abusaban e insultaban. Todos... menos una.

Esa alguien era algo rara. Era callada, tímida, honesta, humilde, y no era muy sociable. A pesar de eso, lo más raro era que siempre se ocultaba el cuerpo con un manto y el rostro con una capucha. A pesar de ocultar bien su identidad, pude fijarme y notar los ojos rubíes de una serpiente en los ojos de ella, sus manos y brazos hechos de hierbas, y una cola de serpiente con unas hojas en la punta de esta. Además, por alguna razón, a ella la molestaban también, pero con menos abuso que a mí.

No quise causar problemas, así que dejaba que me lastimaran y me insultaran. La vez que yo golpeé a alguien en la cara por hablar mal de mi madre, me castigaron en la escuela por 3 días seguidos, mientras que a ese alguien no lo castigaron. Vaya, hasta en el colegio había injusticia. A pesar de eso, mis calificaciones eran regulares. Pero por alguna razón, la ciencia se volvió un gusto personal. Tanto que recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños, mi madre y Jenny ahorraron lo suficiente para comprarme un juego de química. Y me encantó.

Un día, más o menos en un sábado, estaba con Jenny de paseo en el pueblo. Teníamos que comprar provisiones para el desayuno. Cosas como pan, leche, azúcar, café, té, manzanilla, mantequilla, mermelada, etc. Todo iba bien hasta que miré en una dirección y...

-Pero qué-???

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

-Vuelve aquí, mocosa insolente!!!!

Logré fijarme bien y notar que una criatura en forma de serpiente con piernas y teniendo plantas en la punta de su cola, además de sus brazos y manos estar hechos de plantas también, y una especie de Tiranosaurio Rex con partes rocosas en su cuerpo persiguiendola con una cara de odio. La pobre chica serpiente estaba aterrada pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie hacía nada. Como si su vida no valiera nada. Eso me hizo enojar. Me separé de Jenny aprovevhando de que se distrajo con las compras, y fui en dirección hacia donde estaban esas dos criaturas. Al fijarme bien, pude ver que la perseguida era una Servine, y el perseguidor era un Tyrantrum.

-P-Por favor, aléjese de mí! Yo no le hice nada! -dijo la Servine asustada.

-MENTIRA! Yo sé lo que vi! He logrado ver que tú robaste de mi tienda! -dijo furioso el Tyrantrum.

-Que no he sido yo! Yo no robé nada! -dijo la Servine con mucho miedo y desesperación.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces por qué corriste? -dijo el Tyrantrum serio.

-Por qué no lo haría, si alguien como usted me persigue con intenciones de lastimarme??? -dijo la Servine con miedo.

-Ya basta!! -gritó el Tyrantrum furioso. -O usted me devuelve lo que robó, o conocerá cuál es el castigo por hurto!

-Pero no robé nada!! -dijo ya desesperada la Servine.

-Mala respuesta! -dijo el Tyrantrum furioso.

En ese momento, el Tyrantrum atacó a la Servine de forma brutal con una velocidad tan grande que la pobre no tuvo tiempo ni para darse cuenta de ese ataque. El golpe la hiz estrellarse contra el muro dejándole muchas heridas.

-A... Au... -dijo la Servine con mucho dolor.

Me enfadé al ver como la golpeaban. No podía simplemente quedarme ahí sin hacer nada y ver cómo la torturaban. Cogí una barra de metal y me puse en medio de los dos.

-Hey! -le grité al Tyrantrum. -Ya es suficiente.

-No te metas, escoria! O te mataré. -dijo amenazante el Tyrantrum.

-Cuánto cuesta lo que ella te "robó"???? -pregunté mientras no me inmutaba a sus amenazas.

El Tyrantrum gruñó en tono quejoso y respondió. -30 unidades.

Suspiré y busqué entre mis bolsillos y saqué un total de 45 unidades, que era todo lo que tenía.

-Te daré esto si te vas y olvidas que todo esto pasó. -dije extendiéndole el dinero.

-Imbécil. Estás dispuesto a pagar lo que ella me robó??? -dijo algo confuso, pero firme.

-De ser necesario para que la dejes en paz??? Sí. -dije serio mientras aún le extendía el dinero.

El Tyrantrum empezó a meditar un poco en la propuesta y me miró.

-Hecho. -dijo, y me quitó la bolsa de manera brusca. -Si la próxima vez la veo robar, la asesinaré.

Tanto la Servine como yo tragamos saliva al oír eso. En cuanto se fue el Tyrantrum, volteé para ver a la Servine. Efectivamente, tenía una herida en su cuerpo. Al darme cuenta de eso, no lo dudé y empecé a tratar la herida con las vendas que tenía en caso de emergencia.

La Sevine se asustó y trató de huir, creyendo que la iba a lastimar, pero no podía moverse.

-Tranquila... -dije calmado mientras la empezaba a vendar su herida. -Yo no te haré daño.

La Servine me miró incrédula mientras me enfocaba en terminar de tratar su herida. No lo noté, pero la Servine empezó a sonrojarse mientras me miraba tratar su herida con delicadeza.

-Listo. Ya está. -dije feliz luego de terminar de vender su herida.

La Servine miró con detalle cómo traté la herida en su cola para luego mirarme.

-E-Em... G... Gracias... -dijo la Servine. Me pareció oírla algo apenada cuando dijo eso.

-No fue nada. -dije con seguridad. -Yo ya sabía que tú no le robaste nada.

-C-Cómo lo sabes??? -preguntó la Servine curiosa y nerviosa.

-Pues se te habría caído lo que habrías robado cuando te golpeó. -dije a la Servine.

-O-Oh... -dijo la Servine comprendiendo mi respuesta.

-Oye, te habré visto en alguna parte??? -pregunté un tanto inseguro.

-Em... Pues, no lo sé. -dijo la Servine un poco tímida.

-Mmmm, OK. -dije. Quería insistir, pero no quería incomodarla más, así que me conformé con su respuesta. - Bueno, sea como sea, ese Tyrantrum es un abusivo. Cómo se pudo atrever a golpear a alguien como tú??? Eres una chica. A mí menseñaron que está mal golpear a las chicas.

-En... En serio???? -dijo la Servine algo sorprendida al oírme decir eso.

-Sip. Tienes que ser alguien de un mal corazón para tratar así a una chica o a una mujer. -dije muy seguro y fiel en lo que decía.

La Servine lentamente comenzó a reír. Sentí como esa risa no era burlesca, sino una risa muy alegre y simpática.

-Jijiji, eres muy tierno. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Oye, tienes nombre???

-Oh, lo siento. Permíteme presentarme: Soy Arthur. -dije con una sonrisa amistosa.

La Servine suelta una risita. Luego hizo algo que no me lo esperaba. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso. No en los labios, para aclarar, sino en la mejilla. Esto hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate. -Un gusto. Yo me llamo Rosette.

-"Rosette"??? Es... Es un nombre muy bonito. -dije muy apenado.

-Tu... Tu nombre también es muy bonito. -dijo Rosette sonrojada.

-O-Oye... -le pregunto curioso.

-S-Sí...? -respondió Rosette.

-T... Te molesta si... Si te llamo... "Rose"...? -pregunté muy apenado.

-"Rose"... -repitió Rosette, analizando lo que dije. -Me gusta. -dijo sonrojada con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, me alegra. -dije muy apenado.

-AAARTHUUUUUUR!!!! En dónde estás?!

Escuché a Jenny llamándome. Eso significaba que era hora de que me vaya.

-Y... Ya te vas...? -dijo Rose un poco triste.

-Me temo que sí... -dije triste. -Pero oye. Podemos volver a vernos. -dije optimista con una sonrisa.

-D-De veras??? -dijo Rose con un rayo de esperanza.

-Tú vas a la escuela que está en el pueblo???? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Em, sí? -respondió Rose un tanto confundida.

-Pues yo también asisto allí. Podemos vernos en la escuela. -dije optimista.

-L... Lo prometes...? -preguntó algo insegura.

-Lo prometo. -dije con una sonrisa.

Rose sonríe muy feliz. Y de repente, ella vuelve a darme un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que yo me sonroje mucho más y me susurra con alegría en su voz. -Te veo mañana, Arthur. Adiós~

Y con eso, ella se fue. Estaba completamente sonrojado y no dejaba de verla cuando se iba. No la perdí de vista hasta que se fue. Estaba tan perdido, que no me percaté que Jenny me encontró y se acercaba a mí.

-Allí estás, hermanito. -dijo Jenny llegando hasta mí. -Te he estado buscando. A dónde te habías fugado???

No prestaba atención a sus preguntas por lo perdido que estaba en mis pensamientos.

-Arthur??? Hola??? -dijo Jenny y usaba sus lianas para pasarlos frente a mi cara para hacerme salir del trance. Eventualmente, logró hacerme reaccionar.

-Ah? Qué??? -dije ya viéndola.

-Oye, qué te pasó??? Estabas perdido en tus pensamiento. Sucedió algo??? -preguntó Jenny.

-Em... No. No pasó nada. -respondí.

-OK??? Bueno, regresemos a casa, hermanito. -dijo Jenny.

-Está bien. -dije y la empecé a seguir de regresó.

Detrás de una pared, Rose observaba la venda en su cola y abraza su cola.

-Nadie me ha tratado con cariño desde... Mucho tiempo. -dijo Rose mirando su venda. -Quiero... Como quisiera que hubieran más como él. -dijo muy triste, y soltó una lágrima de dolor.

Después de eso, decidí no mencionar nada acerca de Rose a mamá y a Jenny. Sentía que no era la gran cosa, y además por alguna razón me parecía que aún no era el momento indicado para hablar de ella. Esta noche, antes de irme a dormir sentí que mañana, pasara lo que pasara, sería un buen día. No sabía cómo, pero solo lo sabía. Estaba muy seguro de eso.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	4. Las cosas cambian

_Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene a personajes no míos y que le pertenecen a una amiga mía: (_ Little Artist 123) _. Si ustedes están interesados en saber más sobre estas personajes, visiten su perfil de Fanfiction o el de Wattpad, donde ella publica todos sus fics._

 _Sin nada más que decir, empecemos el cap! XD_

 **Las cosas cambian**

A la mañana siguiente, sabía que ocurrirían 3 cosas: Primero, voy a trabajar duro en el bar con mucho esfuerzo. Segundo, voy a volver a ser abusado por los estudiantes de la escuela. Y tercero, podré volver a ver a Rose. Y lo tercero es lo que hizo despertar de buena gana y humor. Aunque, logré asegurarme de que mamá y Jenny no sospechen. Sí, ya sé que hablar de Rose no debe ser tan malo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es el momento de decirles acerca de eso. Tal vez esté exagerando, pero lidiaré con eso cuando llegue el momento. Como sea, salí de mi habitación bostezando hasta la cocina. Durante el desayuno, nos enteramos a través de las noticias que estaban apresando a Pokemon que andaban por la zona en la que mamá me encontró. No sé por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento al escuchar esa noticia.

-Crees que estén buscando a Arthur, mamá???? -preguntó Jenny preocupada.

-No lo creo. -respondió mamá. -Si lo buscaran, ya habrían venido aquí. Esos soldados siempre están alerta. Incluso en el cielo.

-Si eso es cierto, cómo lograste traerme aquí??? -pregunté muy confundido.

-Arthur, ya te lo dije. Tuve suerte que eso pasó en el día. Son mucho más alertas los guardias durante la noche que en el día. -respondió mamá.

-Cómo sabes eso???? -pregunté algo sorprendido.

-Me asignaron para ser parte de los guardias que patrullan por los aires. Luego de mostrarme cómo trabajan los guardias, dije que no, ya que yo estaba algo vieja. -respondió mamá.

-O sea, mentiste? -dije algo incrédulo.

-Y me creyeron. -dijo mamá aguantando la risa.

-... Oh. -dije un tanto molesto por escuchar eso, pero esa molestia se pasó rápido cuando mamá me abrazó afectivamente.

-Oye, no te enojes. Si hubiera aceptado ser una guardia, de todas maneras habrías terminado ante la Reina. Y no querrías eso. -dijo mamá. -O sí? -añadió en un tono bromista.

-Por supuesto que no, mamá! -respondí un poco fastidiado, pero correspondiendo su abrazo con cariño. -Perdón, no quise sonar feo.

-Aw, te perdono Arthur. -dijo mamá feliz mientras lamía mi cara. -Sabes que no quería molestarte. Solo fue una bromita.

-Sí, lo sé, mamá. -dije feliz al sentir su cariño.

-Hermanito, ya debes ir a la escuela. -dijo Jenny mirando el reloj.

-OK. -le respondí y abracé otra vez a mi madre. -Adiós, mamá.

-Adios, Arthur. -dijo mamá correspondiendo el abrazo y besando mi mejilla- Cuídate mucho.

-Está bien. -le respondí algo sonrojado y me separé de ella. En eso, cogí mis cosas, me despedí de todos y me fui a la escuela.

 ** _*Mientras tanto, en el Castillo del Reino Natura*_**

 _(Narrador: Tercera Persona.)_

Rose ya se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela. Tenía miedo por el hecho de que probablemente la rechacen de nuevo por ser la princesa, pero se mantenía alegre porque tenía la esperanza de que vería a Arthur otra vez. Si había algo bueno de Rose, aparte de tener un buen corazón, es que ella nunca rompía una promesa. Y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, sin importar qué.

En eso, alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de Rose.

Sí??? Qué sucede??? -preguntó Rose mientras termina de arreglarse.

-S-Su Majestad... La... La Reina exige su presencia... -dijo uno de los servientes con mucho miedo.

-Em... Está bien... Dile que ya casi termino de arreglarme. -dijo Rose algo nerviosa al saber que su madre excige su presencia.

Después de unos 3 minutos, Rose sale de su cuarto arreglada y aparece con su madre en la Sala del Trono.

-M... Me llamaste, Madre...? -pregunta Rose nerviosa.

-Dónde diablos estabas?! Te he llamado hace unos minutos! -preguntó la Reina muy molesta, haciendo que los sirvientes se aterren.

-M... Me estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela... -respondió Rose asustada.

-Ash, solo cállate y siéntate a mi lado. He llamado a unas invitadas y es necesario que las conozcas. -dijo la Reina mostrando ningún interés por el estado emocional de su hija.

Rose se siente muy herida por las palabras crueles de su madre y obedece a sentarse a su lado. Ella quería llorar, pero su madre la golpea cada vez que la oye o ve llorar. Así que, no tuvo más remedio que esconder sus sentimientos y no decir nada.

En eso un portal aparece frente a ellas, sobresaltando a Rose, pero dando a la Reina una sonrisa maligna.

-Q-Qué es eso???? -preguntó Rose muy asustada y nerviosa, queriendo irse rápido.

-Ay, ya cállate! Es solo un portal. -dijo la Reina con fastidio al ver a Rose. Luego, voltea a ver al portal. -Ya están aquí. -dijo en un tono sombrío y maligno.

Del portal salieron dos criaturas cuadrúpedas de color negro, una grande y otra más o menos del tamaño de Rose. Ambas tenían un aspecto equino, con la peculiaridad de que ambas contaban con alas y cuernos. Mientras la equina mayor tenía una apariencia imponente y muy sombría, con ojos y crin de color azul, la menor mostraba una actitud tímida y con una imponencia algo forzada, y tenía ojos, crin y cola de color rojo.

-Es usted la que nos convocó??? -preguntó la yegua mayor en tono frío a la Reina.

-Así es. -respondió la Reina. -Soy la Reina Annabelle, Gobernante de todo este mundo, y la llamé por un tema de suma importancia para mi mundo.

-Je, ah sí? -preguntó la yegua. -Y qué es lo que quiere????

-Hace 2 años, un portal apareció repentinamente en nuestro Reino. Antes de que pudieramos averiguar quién o qué salió del portal, el portal se cerró rápido y en menos de 20 minutos, se perdió el rastro de lo que sea que salió de este. -explicó la Reina. -Aquí es donde entran ustedes.

La potrilla se sentía un poco más nerviosa cuando la Reina contaba la historia. Pero la Equina de crin azul solo sonríe de manera burlesca, como si lo que le dijeran fuera un chiste.

-Mmmm, y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? -preguntó la yegua con curiosidad.

-La misión que les doy es que investiguen el área de dónde salió del portal. Quizás logren encontrar algo que mis estúpidos guardias no pudieron. Si necesitan testigos del portal, capturamos a todos los que estaban en el área de donde vino el portal.

-Mmmm, OK... -dijo la yegua, analizando lo que decía. - Y si encontramos a lo que sea que salió del portal del que hablas????

-No me importa si eso que haya salido del portal sea un algo o un alguien... -aclaró la Reina con severidad y frialdad. -Lo que quiero es que sea exterminado y destruido de la existencia. No importa cómo.

-Y si hay inoscentes interfiriendo???? -pregunta la yegua mercenaria.

-No me sirven. Destruye a quien se interponga en tu camino, no importa si hay daño colateral o asesinato de inocentes en el proceso! -dijo la Reina. -Vas a cumplir esta tarea, sí o no??????

Hubo un breve silencio. La Reina vió como la yegua lentamente comenzó a reir de una manera malévola para luego detenerse y mirar a la Reina Annabelle a los ojos.

-Jajaja, esta es la manera como yo quiero hacer esa tarea, su Alteza. Será un placer hacer lo que pide. Solo que... -la mira seriamente. -Cuánto es mi paga????

-Todo esto. -dijo la Reina. Y en eso manda a traer algo de la bóveda. De ahí, la yegua se da con la sorpresa que el dinero era monedas hechas de oro y plata, joyas, rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, y un diamánte gigantesco del tamaño de un dragón milenario.

La yegua se sorprende al ver tanta riqueza, que se le forma una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, tanto Rose como la potrilla mostraron una cara de preocupación al ver a la yegua sonreír por lo del dinero.

-Su Alteza Real, es un trato. -dijo la yegua.

-Excelente. -respondió la Reina. -Antes que nada, se necesita que me den sus nombres.

-Jeje, bueno. Yo soy Galaxia Star. -dijo la yegua de crin azul y apunta a la potrilla. -Y esta de aquí es mi hija, Galadriel.

-Je, muy bien. En cuanto a tu hija... -dijo la Reina. -Lo he decidido. Ella será la guardaespaldas de mi hija mientras haces tu trabajo.

-QUÉ?! -dijeron la potrilla Galadriel y Rose a la vez.

-Ya la oíste, idiota. Te ha dado un trabajo, y más te vale que no lo arruines. -dijo Galaxia con severidad.

-Madre, por qué me estás dando guardaespaldas??? -preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-Porque soy tu madre y te callas, mocosa. Ahora, vete que tienes escuela. -dijo la Reina con frialdad y una fuerte crueldad.

Rose cierra los ojos muy adolorida por las palabras de su madre y se retira aguantando las ganas de llorar. La potrilla mira algo confundida a Rose mientras la ve marcharse.

-Oye, no te quedes ahí parada como pendeja! Síguela! -dijo la Reina a la potrilla de forma autoritaria.

Galadriel se asusta al oír los gritos de la Reina. En eso, Galaxia abofetea a la potrilla en la cara para que reaccione.

-Ya la oíste. Síguela y has tu trabajo! -le gritó Galaxia a su hija.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Está bien, está bien, ya voy! -dice Galadriel muy aterrada y se teletransporta hacia donde estaba Rose para seguirla.

-Disculpa eso, Majestad. Mi hija a veces es patética, pero es muy fuerte y podrá con lo que ordenó.

-Más le vale. O yo misma la acabaré por no hacer bien su trabajo. -dijo la Reina con amenazas.

-No si yo la torturo primero. -dijo Galaxia con severidad.

-Je, puede ser. -mencionó la Reina, y en eso las dos comenzaron a reír.

-Jeje, ven. Tenemos muchas cosas que atender. -dijo la Reina. Al decir eso, las dos se retiran a hablar en privado.

Mientras eso pasaba, Rose ya estaba en su cuarto. Estaba llorando y sufriendo mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela.

-*sniff* Por qué me pasa esto a mí...? *sniff* - se decía Rose a sí misma. Mientras ella sufría, no notaba que la estaban vigilando.

-Entonces... A ti también te tratan mal...? -preguntó una voz en la habitación.

-Eeep!! Q-Quién está ahí?! -preguntó Rose asustada al oír esa voz.

-Relájate. -respondió la voz. En eso, desde las sombras, apareció la potrilla oscura conocida como Galadriel en frente de Rose. -No te voy a lastimar.

-O-Oh... Espera, eres la niña que iba con esa mercenaria de esencia malvada, no es cierto??? S-Sin ofender, por supuesto. -preguntó Rose sin querer ofender.

-Así es, me ordenaron ser tu guardaespaldas. -dijo Galadriel. -Aunque fue en contra de mi voluntad... -añadió eso último en su mente.

-Ash, por qué tengo que tener un guardaespaldas???? En especial ahora???? -se preguntó quejosamente Rose en su mente. -Mira, no sé qué podrás hacer conmigo cuando esté en la escuela. Crees que puedas... No sé, quedarte en techo mientras terminan mis clases...? -le preguntó a Galadriel un tanto incómoda.

-Como quieras... Supongo. -dijo Galadriel sin interés, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa sin poder saber cómo obedecer las órdenes de la princesa que le encomendaron proteger.

Rose logra notar los verdaderos sentimientos de Galadriel, e hizo que ella se sintiera algo de lástima y empatía por ella.

-Oye, em... -le comentó Rose a Galadriel.

-Qué quieres, "majestad"...? -dijo Galadriel con sarcasmo, ocultando su miedo.

-S... Sé que hoy no ha sido un buen día... Y sé que ambas no queremos estar una cerca de la otra... Pero... Si queremos que lo que sea que estén planeando nuestras madres... Tenemos que llevarnos bien... Que tal si empezamos con el pie o, em... "casco" derecho... Y nos empezamos a llevar bien... Hasta que todo esto termine...? -le propone Rose.

Galadriel se quedaba pensando, como analizando la propuesta de Rose.

-Está bien. Como quieras. De todos modos, voy a estar un tiempo aquí.

-OK. Ah, y...

-Qué cosa??? -preguntó Galadriel, ahora mirando curiosa a Rose.

-M... Mi nombre es Rosette Lightheart... Pero por favor... S... Solo dime Rose. -mencionó Rose con algo de nervios.

Galadriel se queda mirándola un poco sorprendida.

-E-Em... OK...? Como gustes, Princesa Rose... -dijo Galadriel no entendiendo el por qué Rose dijo eso.

-Solo "Rose". -le aclaró Rose a Galadriel. -Por favor.

-Ay, como sea... -dijo Galadriel, entendiendo la petición.

-Oye...

-Si...? -pregunta Galadriel, ya harta de la conversación.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre... -dijo Rose.

Galadriel suspira y la mira a los ojos. -Soy Galadriel Star. Contenta???

-Sip. -respondió Rose un poco más alegre. -Gracias, Galadriel.

-Em... De nada???? -dijo Galadriel algo confundida.

-Jeje, bueno. Debo irme a la escuela. Hablamos luego. -dijo Rose y se retira para ir a la escuela vistiendo una capa con capucha.

Galadriel suspira y decide seguir a Rose desde las sombras para asegurarse que no le pase nada.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. Comienzan las complicaciones

**Comienzan las complicaciones**

 ** _(Narración: Arthur en 1ª persona)_**

Cuando llegué a la escuela, ya venía venir los abusos de mis compañeros. Y en efecto, vinieron. Muchos compañeros que eran Pokemon venían a fastidiarme nuevamente por todo el día, todos los días, por todas las semanas y así susesivamente. Pero decidí aguantarme sus burlas, insultos, entre otras cosas. Hoy estaba enfocado en otra cosa. Volver a ver a Rose. Solo había un problema... No sabía cómo encontrarla! La escuela era un lugar enorme, y hay una enorme cantidad de alumnos, tanto niños como adolescentes, como yo. Encontrarla sería una misión difícil. Bueno, menos mal me mantuve calmado y sereno al respecto. Supuse que eventualmente la podría encontrar... Al menos eso esperaba. Hasta los humanos como yo en la escuela no me hablaban. Me veían como bicho raro. Me preguntó qué será lo que ven cuando me miran... A lo mejor dicen que ven a un monstruo, o yo que sé. Total, esos tipos que piensen lo que sea. De todos modos, por lo menos tengo a una familia que sí me acepta tal y como soy. Y eso es lo que me debe importar. Tristemente, la campana sonó, lo cual significaba que ya era hora que empezaran las clases. Era una pena, considerando el hecho de que no pude encontrar a Rose desde que llegué a la escuela. Así que de mala gana, tuve que entrar a mi salón. Si me escapaba para seguir con mi búsqueda, me metería en problemas. Otra vez. Y siendo honesto, ya mi madre debe lidiar con muchos problemas como para que yo le agregue otro más a su lista. Cometí algunos errores con mi antigua familia en mi mundo de origen... Errores que eran graves... Pero esta vez, voy a asegurarme de que mamá y Jenny estén orgullosas de mí. En todas las maneras que se pueda. En qué estaba? Ah, sí. La escuela. ***ahem*** Las clases eran regular. Importantes? Sí, pero no eran la gran cosa. Todo iba como de costumbre, lo cual incluía a los bullies fastidiándome durante las clases, hasta que...

 ***knock, knock, knock***

Alguien tocaba la puerta del salón. El profesor notó esto y se acercó a la puerta para ver quién era.

-U... Usted es...?! -exclamó el profesor sorprendido. No sé por qué, pero esa forma en la que se expresó me pareció que era una mezcla de sorpesa y miedo.

-D-Disculpe la tardanza, profesor. Tuve un inconveniente en casa. Lo interrumpí? -dijo una voz dulce e inoscente. Esa voz me parecía familiar, por alguna razón.

-N-No, nono. Para nada. Adelante. -dijo el profesor ocultando su miedo.

De la puerta entró una Pokemon. Era de mediana estatura, tenía más o menos mi edad, y tenía una capa con capucha para ocultar su rostro. No creo que le sirva, puesto que noté el color de sus ojos de reptil, rojos como el rubí, sus brazos hechos de planta, y una cola de serpiente con hojas de plantas en su punta. De ahí, supuse que ella era una Servine. Pero me resultaba tan... Familiar. Acaso ella era... Rose? No, no puede ser ella. Si es ella, por qué razón oculta su rostro? Tengo tantas preguntas...

-Señorita, valla a sentarse con algún compañero. -dijo el profesor.

La Servine obedeció, pero nadie la quería como compañera por alguna razón. El profesor se veía algo molesto por eso y nos iba a regañar a todos hasta que dije:

-Aquí yo tengo espacio, profesor.

Todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a verme con cara de "ESTÁS LOCO?! QUIERES MORIR?!". No entendí por qué me miraban así. La Servine por lo menos no me vio así, sino mas bien con un rostro confundido.

-Em... Bien, bien. Vaya entonces donde el joven Arthur, Señorita Lightheart.

-"Lightheart"? -me dije a mí mismo en mi mente. Ahí fue cuando mis dudas me revelaron la verdad: ESA SÍ ERA ROSE!

Rose se acercaba a mi carpeta para sentarse a mi lado y así compartir asientos. Una vez se sentó, el profesor siguió con la clase como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Psssst. Rose. -dije en susurros mientras el profesor no nos miraba.

-... S-Sí...? -dijo Rose de forma susurrante y un poco nerviosa.

-Ya no tengas puesto esa capa... Ya sabemos que eres tú. Y además... -me apené un poco por lo que iba a decir. -Eres más bonita sin usar esa capa...

Rose al oír eso se sonrojó muchísimo, su cara tan roja como un tomate.

-E... E... En serio...? -preguntó muy sonrojada y apenada.

-S... Sí... Lo juro. -respondí demasiado apenado. Juro que sentía que debí haberla ofendido cuando dije eso, pues no era algo que le dirías a cualquiera que conoces.

Pero, me sorprendí cuando ella se quitó la capucha y pude ver su rostro otra vez. Ella me miraba apenada, con sus ojos rojos completamente inocentes.

-A... Así está mejor...? -preguntó Rose apenada mientras se quitaba su capa y la guardaba en su mochila.

\- S... Sí. Está mucho mejor. -respondí un poco avergonzado y apenado.

Rose empieza a sonreír y se apega a mí muy apenada. Me sonrojé por ese acto repentino, pero dejé que haga eso para no hacerla enojar.

Después de eso, la campana sonó. Lo que significaba que era la hora del recreo. Y como era de esperarse, todos los alumnos salieron de los salones a los patios. Yo ya me preparaba para salir, y volteé para ver a Rose. Ella parecía no tener ganas de salir.

-Estás bien, Rose? -pregunté algo preocupado.

Ella voltea a verme y se apena un poquito, pero vi que asentía con la cabeza.

-No quieres salir, aprovechando de que es la hora del recreo?

Ella niega con la cabeza y pude ver que estaba algo triste. No quería verla así, sentía que se me rompía el corazón. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Rose, espera aquí. No tardo. -dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del salón.

-O... OK. -respondió Rose con un tono algo triste.

Una vez dijo eso, salí del salón. Me dí cuenta que aún era tiempo de recreo, lo cual es bueno, ya que eso me dará tiempo para la pequeña sorpresa que tengo en mente para Rose.

 ** _(Narrador: Anónimo en 3ª persona.)_**

Rose estaba echada en su escritorio un tanto triste. Ella quería disfrutar de su tiempo con Arthur, pero con Galadriel vigilándola de cerca, Rose temía que tal vez le pasara algo. En eso, una sombra toma forma y Galadriel aparece detrás de ella.

-No me agrada ese chico. -dijo con seriedad.

-AAAAH!!! -se asustó Rose. Como Galadriel apareció detrás de ella repentinamente, era lógico que esto la sorprendiera. Una vez Rose se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Galadriel, se calmó un poco y le regañó. -Oye, qué te pasa Galadriel? No puedes estar apareciendo así de la nada!

-Por qué no? -preguntó Galadriel sin interés con actitud de "Qué mierda me importa?".

-Cómo que "Por qué no?"??? Estás dentro de una escuela. Apareciste de la nada adentro de esta, tomando en cuenta que has burlado a los guardias que siempre vigilan las zonas, a los profesores, al Director, al Sub-Director, incluso a las cámaras de vigilancia en los pasillos, y por si no fuera poco, estás hablando con uno de los alumnos, sin mencionar que se trata nada más y nada menos que la Princesa de este Reino. Si te encuentran ahora cerca de mí, considerando el hecho de que entraste de manera "ilegal", te llevarán a prisión!

-Y eso me debe importar, porque...? -mencionó Galadriel aún sin interés.

-Ni tu madre podrá salvarte del castigo que mi madre te dará. Es más, a pesar de que yo sea la Princesa, no tengo autoridad para poder sacarte de ahí. -dijo Rose.

-Oh vaya, que conveniente. -mencionó Galadriel con sarcasmo.

-Ash, hablo en serio! Por qué eres así??? Qué debo hacer para que dejes de ser tan terca, cretina y empezar a hacerme caso?! -dijo Rose ya harta de la actitud de Galadriel.

-Mira, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Así que olvídalo. -le replica Galadriel.

-Pero...

-Dije que lo olvides! -le interrumpió Galadriel de manera cortante.

Rose suspira de mala gana y la mira a los ojos con tristeza. -Tú y yo... Jamás nos llevaremos bien, verdad...?

Galadriel no le responde. Solo suspira de mala gana y desaparece del salón, dejando a Rose sola otra vez.

-Galadriel... Qué podré hacer para llevarme bien contigo...? -se preguntaba Rose a sí misma en un tono triste y decepcionado.

 ** _(Narración: Arthur en 1ª persona)_**

Cuando salí del salón, me dirigí hacia los jardines. Mientras me dirigía a ese lugar me aseguraba de que nadie me siguiera. Ni los compañeros de clase, ni los bullies, ni los profesores, ni los guardias. Me sentí algo mal cuando vi a Rose desanimada. Como si algo dentro de mí se lastimara con tan solo verla con un rostro lleno de tristeza. Es por eso que decidí darle un regalo. Unas flores no creo que sean la gran cosa, pero como muchos dicen: "La intención es lo que cuenta". Una vez llegué, fui a buscar las flores perfectas. Buscaba, buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba alguna que vaya de alguna forma con Rose. Fue entonces cuando volteé a una dirección y lo ví: un arbusto de flores. Pero no cualquier flor. Estas flores eran nada más y nada menos que rosas rojas. Me parecían el regalo perfecto. Después de todo, "Rose" significa "Rosa". Aunque, escogí principalmente las rosas rojas sobre otras rosas que encontré porque las rosas rojas me recordaban mucho a los bellos ojos rubíes de Rose. Además, quería darle algo especial, y estas flores en verdad sentía que sí le iban a gustar. Así que corté un ramo de esas flores y las guardé mientras me aseguraba de que no se malograran.

Una vez las guardé, me dirigí de regreso al salón. Ahora que llevaba algo especial conmigo para Rose, era necesario que regrese al salón con mucha cautela, sin que nadie me viera. Mucho menos los guardias y los bullies. Eventualmente, logré regresar al salón. Y ahí estaba Rose, aún con un rostro triste. Rayos, no puedo seguir viéndola así. Solo espero que las rosas sirvan para por lo menos hacerla sonreír.

-Hola, ya regresé. -dije una vez que abrí la puerta del salón, entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

-O-Oh... Hola. -respondió Rose un poco avergonzada y triste.

-Estás bien? Espero que no me haya tardado tanto en volver. -dije algo preocupado por ella.

-N-No. Para nada. De hecho, volviste más rápido de lo que pensaba. -respondió Rose con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras soltaba una gota tipo anime.

-Oh, ya veo. -dije entendiendo. -Uff, creí que me demoré mucho en volver aquí.

-Jiji, no, viniste rápido. -dijo Rose soltando una risita.

Escucharla reír me hizo sonreír. Por lo menos ya no está triste, y eso era lo importante.

-Oye, Rose.

-Em, s-sí...? -respondió ella.

-Em... Sé que probablemente lo que sea que estés lidiando no debe ser de mi incumbencia... Pero no me gusta ver a alguien como tú estando muy triste... -dije en un tono preocupado. -Pero, para que ya no estés triste, te traje algo que tal vez te alegre. -añadí en un tono animado, para que se alegre.

-U-Un regalo... P... Para mí...?! -preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Ajá. -respondí asintiendo. -Quieres verlo???

-E-Em... Yo... -Rose dudaba un poco, aún sonrojada. Pero sacude su cabeza para quitarse el sonrojo. -Sí quiero.

En eso yo saco el ramo de rosas rojas y se la muestro.

-Ta-raaaaaaaa! -dije en tono algo animado.

Rose estaba sorprendida. Como si estuviera en un estado de shock.

-No sabía con exactitud qué cosas te gustaban, y esto -le entregaba las flores a Rose. -fue lo mejor que se me ha podido ocurrir. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, te habría regalado algo tal vez mejor.

Rose miraba sorprendida y sonrojada el ramo de flores que Arthur le regaló. -E... Esto... Es... P... Para mí...?

-Sip. -le respondí algo apenado. -Em... T-Te gustó...?

Rose no paraba de sonrojarse. -N... Nadie... Nadie me había dado un regalo antes. -dijo ella muy apenada en voz baja.

Esto me sorprendió. En serio era la primera vez que ella recibía un regalo de parte de alguien ajeno????

En eso Rose hizo algo que no lo vi venir: me dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate.

-Gracias... Es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo haber dado. -dijo Rose muy sonrojada mientras sonreía y abrazaba el ramo de flores con mucha ternura.

-D... D... De nada. -le respondí aún con mi rostro super sonrojado, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Pero no hubo más tiempo para eso. La campana sonó, y eso hizo que los dos ignoráremos lo que estábamos haciendo y regresemos a la realidad.

-Rose... Em, ya sonó la campana. -le avisaba a Rose. -Mejor guarda las flores antes de que alguien te las quite.

-Em... Oh, sí, tienes razón. -dijo Rose, y rápida y cuidadosamente empezó a guardar el ramo de flores.

Eventualmente, los alumnos y otro profesor del curso siguiente regresaron y continuábamos las clases normalmente. Rose y yo decidimos mantener eso del regalo como nuestro secreto personal. La verdad no sé por qué, pero ella parecía que lo decía muy en serio. Así que decidí hacerle caso para no molestarla.

Y así, las clases de hoy se acabaron, y como era de esperarse, los dos nos despedimos como todo amigo normalmente hace. En la salida, logré ver a mi madre dentro de la multitud de padres esperando afuera.

-Mamá! -exclamé mientras corría hacia ella y mamá me recibió con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Jiji, hola Arthur. Te fue bien? -preguntó mi madre con cariño mientras me recibía y abrazaba.

-Jeje, podemos decir que sí. Logré evitar que me metiera en problemas. -dije algo orgulloso de mí mismo.

-Je, pues me alegra oír eso.. -dijo mamá con una sonrisa maternal. -Regresamos a casa, cariño?

-Sí, mamá. -dije feliz mientras la abrazaba con cariño y ella me ponía en su lomo.

Y con eso, ella empezó a volar por los aires. Yo me sostenía muy bien para no caerme del cielo al piso. Sentir el viento por mi cara y poder tocar las nubes en el cielo es un sentimiento único que no se puede describir con simples palabras. Eso se los puedo asegurar.

Después de un largo paseo, llegamos de regreso a casa, listos para el almuerzo. Como le prometí, no conté nada sobre Rose a mi madre y a los demás. Saben algo? Hoy fue un gran día. Y estoy muy feliz. Solo desearía poder tener más días como este. Pero bueno, por lo menos pude disfrutar este.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _(La personaje "Galadriel" le pertenece a Little Artist 123.)_**


	6. Cuando menos te lo esperas

_**(Advertencia: En el siguiente capítulo se presentarán escenas en la que se incluirán tortura física, violación con lemons (tortura sexual), y sangre. No habrá gore, pero aún así habrá sangre. Se recomienda tener discreción y no mostrar las escenas fuertes de este fic a los menores de edad.** (CoughcoughDeTodosModosEstoEsCategoría"M"AsíQueNoDeberíanHaberMenoresLeyendoEstocoughcough) **Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo. XD)**_

 **Cuando menos te lo esperas**

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona.)_**

Se escuchan gritos de dolor dentro del castillo del Reino Natura. Pero no eran cualquier tipo de gritos. Eran gritos de dolor. Dolor físico, psicológico y cualquier otro que se les ocurra. Estos gritos provenían de lo más profundo del castillo, en un lugar en donde se encuentran los calabozos. Estos estaban llenos de Pokemon y humanos que parecían haber sufrido el Infierno en la misma Tierra. Estaban con heridas, tanto graves como no letales, moretones, quemaduras, e incluso si los veían bien, se darían cuenta que la mayoría llevan semanas sin comer algo. Y lo más doloroso es que dentro de los calabozos, también habían infantes encarcelados. A pesar que ellos estaban en un estado físico más o menos aceptable, aún se ve que ellos tienen marcas de heridas y de haber recibido tortura.

Pero, los gritos venían de mucho más adentro. En el fondo, había una puerta. Y dentro de esta, salían los gritos de dolor. En el interior de la habitación en la que estaba conectada la puerta, se encontraba una especie de cámara macabra de tortura. Y en efecto, lo tenía todo: espadas, cuerdas, pinzas, agujas, garfios con cadenas, mazos con púas, espadas con las puntas de estas al rojo vivo (o sea, las queman antes de usarlas), entre muchas otras cosas. Los gritos provenían de un pobre hombre, tal vez de unos 50 años, atado fuertemente de pies y manos en una mesa. Frente al hombre estaba la Reina con una cara sin emociones con un aire de superioridad. Ella lo observaba con desprecio mientras sostenía un fierro afilado en su cola de Serperior, con la cual usaba para herir y torturar de gravedad al indefenso hombre.

-Bien, bien... Lo repetiré por última vez: Sabes dónde está lo que sea que salió del portal que apareció en el área que te encontrabas...???? -preguntó la Reina con indiferencia.

El hombre no le responde por lo casi moribundo que estaba con su pérdida de sangre. En eso la Reina le da varios golpes mortales, haciendo que el hombre grite mucho más de dolor.

-Oye, oye. No te duermas. No te di permiso para que te vayas a dormir. -mencionó la Reina en tono burlón mientras seguía torturando a ese hombre. -Responde la pregunta.

-AAAAAAAGH... No lo sé!!!! -dijo el hombre con lágrimas de dolor. -Yo no sé nada... D... Déjeme ir...

-Mmmmmmm, nop. -dijo la Reina en tono burlón y siguió torturando al hombre hasta aburrirse.

El hombre no paraba de gritar y soltaba más lágrimas de dolor por cada golpe que la Reina le daba. En eso, las heridas del hombre comenzaban a soltar cada vez más sangre con cada golpe de la Reina.

-Vamos, habla. Si no lo haces, morirás. -dijo en un tono frío y sanguinario mientras los golpes y los cortes aumentaban. - Dónde está????

-YO NO SÉ NADA!!!!! POR FAVOR, NO MÁS!!!! -gritaba el pobre hombre de dolor mientras lo seguían golpeando y cortando... Hasta que...

-Ash, muy bien. -la Reina detiene la tortura y tira el arma.- Es hora del Plan B.

-Agh... Q... Qué...?

-Mejor disfrútalo... Esta será lo último que recordarás~ -mencionó la Reina en un tono frío y con un poco de lujuria.

-N... No entiendo... -menciona el hombre bastante herido y cansado.

La Reina solo ríe en silencio y empieza a retirarse del cuarto mientras algo... O alguien empieza a aparecer en el cuarto.

-HoraHoraHora... Ya me toca jugar... -dijo una voz muy seductora y sensual en la habitación.

-Ack... Qué rayos...? -menciona el hombre muy agotado.

En eso, aparece de las sombras una criatura bípeda de colores negro y morados oscuros, con una apariencia de salamandra. Daba unas poses muy provocativas y sensuales mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre. Una vez que el señor de 50 años logró ver mejor a la criatura, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una Salazzle. Sabía de quién se trataba, así que trató de zafarse de los amarres que lo sometían en la mesa, pero estaba muy débil como para forcejear, ni mucho menos resistir cualquier truco que use la Salazzle.

-Jijiji... Ni bien llego, y ya te quieres hacer el difícil... Acaso soy muy sensual para ti~~~~???? -preguntó la Salazzle en un tono muy sexy y provocativo. -Jeje, que hombre tan atrevido eres~~~

-N-No! Aléjate de mí! Ayuda! -mencionaba el hombre débilmente por lo agotado que estaba.

En eso la Salazzle empezó a soltar un aroma extraño en el ambiente, el cual de alguna forma lentamente ponía al hombre torturado en un transe de éxtasis. Ese aroma no era nada más ni nada menos que feromonas, lo cual era característico en las Salazzle, ya que con esas feromonas atraían a cualquier macho de cualquier especie, hasta humanos, para o ser sus esclavos sexuales, o ser su compañero de por vida y padre de sus bebés. Y en este caso, la Salazzle no tiene en mente dejar libre al condenado hombre, que ya empezó a sentir el efecto de las feromonas mientras su miembro reproductor comenzaba a despertar sin control.

-Hora... Ya te sientes excitado para lo que se viene, eh~~~? -dice la Salazzle de manera pícara mientras desvestía al pobre hombre.

-Aaaaaaaah... No, por favor... D... Déjeme... -el hombre se excitaba más mientras la sexy Salazzle lo desvestía y acariciaba con ricura.

 ** _(Advertencia: Inicio de la Escena de Tortura/Violación Sexual (Lemons).)_**

La Salazzle le arranca los pantalones y la ropa interior al hombre, dejando ver a su miembro erecto y excitado.

-Jeje, tan excitado estás que ya despertó tú amiguito sin que yo hiciera nada~~~~? Eres un pervertido. -menciona la Salazzle con un tono pícaro.

-A-Aaaaaaaah... D-Déjeme ir...

-Shhhhhhhhhh... -la Salazzle lentamente agarra su miembro y lo empieza a masajear con ricura. -Te gusta esto, no es así~~~???

El hombre empieza a gemir de placer mientras la Salazzle seguia masajeando su miembro con cariño y ricura. En eso, la Salazzle empieza a mostrarle al hombre lo que parece ser sus senos de manera provocativa.

-Jejeje... Te gustan, no es así~? Quieres que tu cosito los pruebe, verdad~~~?

-Aaaaahhh... P... Por favor... -decía el hombre.

-Jiji, pervertido~ -dijo la Salazzle. -Muy bien. Como tú lo desees.

La Salazzle puso el miembro del hombre entre sus senos y empezó a masajearlo con ellos de manera pícara y excitante.

El hombre gemía de mucho placer y excitación mientras trataba de resistirse y safarse de sus amarres, pero era imposible resistir tanta cantidad de placer, en especial estando amarrado firmemente de pies y manos. Debido a las feromonas de Salazzle, el hombre podría eyacular en cualquier momento.

-Horahora... Ya te vas a venir~? Que hombre tan débil.

-AAAAAAAAH!!! YA NO MÁS!!! ME VENGO!!!! -gritaba el hombre con mucho placer y desesperación.

La Salazzle de alguna forma no permitía que el miembro del hombre suelte su líquido por la cantidad de placer que le daba, lo cual hacía que el hombre se descontrolara y se sentía como una tortura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH, POR FAVOR!!!! ME VENGO!!! -gritaba el hombre de súplica y con muchísimo placer.

-Jeje, solo si revelas qué fue lo que salió del portal~~~ -menciona la Salazzle mientras seguía reteniendo a su miembro de venirse mientras continuaba masajeandolo con sus senos para continuar con sus métodos de tortura sensual, sexy y placentero.

El hombre grita de mucho placer, volviendo a repetir que no sabía absolutamente nada. Salazzle solo suspira y deja que se venga en sus senos, dejando al pobre hombre extremadamente exhausto, drenado de su energía y jadeando con una cara boba y babeando como imbécil.

La Salazzle lame el semen que se quedó en sus pechos con lujuria. -Mmmmm... Delicioso~~~

-A... Aaa... Aaaah... -el pobre hombre ya no se podía resistir a nada de lo que le hagan.

En eso la Salazzle empezó a chupar su miembro, forzando al hombre de gritar de mucho más placer mientras se dejaba dominar por lo agotado que estaba. Era típico: cualquier hombre sucumbiría ante esto luego de venirse por una enorme cantidad de placer.

La Salazzle seguía chupando y lamiendo su miembro mientras seguía soltando cada vez más feromonas a propósito para que el hombre no deje de sentirse con placer, y siga bajo el trance. Eventualmente, el hombre se seguía viniendo con cada vez que Salazzle demostraba que podía hacerlo venir. Esto no se detuvo hasta que el condenado terminó completamente seco y ya casi sin vida.

-Oh, vaya. Ya te quebré. Bueno, ya es hora de acabar con tu miseria. -dijo la Salazzle.

 ** _(Advertencia: Se anuncia a los lectores que terminó la escena de tortura/violación sexual (lemons), pero se inicia una escena un poco desagradable para la mayor parte de la audiencia. Se recomienda no hacer tanto caso a lo que significa la escena, y seguir leyendo el capítulo sin lloriquear o quejarse como nenas. XD)_**

De repente, se escucha el sonido de muchas pisadas dentro del cuarto. Salazzle solo sonríe y da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero manteniendo sus feromonas en el hombre para que él no se salga de su control.

-Arara... Jeje, tengo mucha hambre... Y qué tenemos aquí~~~? -menciona una voz misteriosa en la habitación.

-Ya cómetelo. Ya no nos sirve. -le responde la Salazzle sensualmente.

-Jijiji. Muy bien.

De las sombras, aparece una gigantesca criatura de 2.5 metros de alto. Era de color amarillo, con 8 patas y tenía un aspecto arácnido. La criatura era conocida por muchos como "Garvantula". Este Pokemon, además de ser tipo Bicho, tiene el curioso caso de ser tipo Eléctrico también.

-Je. Hora de comer~ -dijo la Garvantula.

En eso, cortan los amarres que sometían a los pies del hombre para luego utilizar su telaraña pegajosa y dura para evitar que se escape. Después, empieza a abrir sus fauces muy grande y, de la misma forma en la que un depredador se come a su presa, lentamente empieza a devorar el cuerpo de ese hombre, empezando por los pies.

-Mmmm~~~ Delicioso... -decía la Garvantula mientras tragaba poco a poco el cuerpo de ese hombre. La verdad, aunque ese hombre tratara de resistirse e intentar escapar, no podría ni siquiera moverse.

Después de un rato, ese hombre ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del esófago de la Garvantula. En eso, cortan los amarres que sostenían sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, para que ella siga tragándose su casi inerte y agotado cuerpo, el cual ya estaba condenado a ser su alimento por siempre. Lentamente, la Garvantula sigue tragándose el cuerpo inerte de ese hombre, metiendo dentro de su boca sus brazos para que, en caso se salga del trance, no pueda zafarse del cruel destino que se le avecina. Este proceso lento siguió hasta que solo quedaba su cabeza, aún perdido bajos los efectos de las feromonas y de la tortura sexual que sufrió anteriormente.

-Jeje... Ya es hora de acabar contigo~ -menciona la Garvantula de manera pícara mientras lentamente cierra sus fauces y se traga el resto del cuerpo de ese hombre y deja que baje lentamente desde su esófago hacia su paciente estómago, listo para recibir a su nueva presa.

-Je. Listo. Aunque despierte y trate de moverse, le será imposible escapar~~~ Ahora será una parte de mí~~~~ -dice la Garvantula mientras saboreaba el resto del sabor del hombre en sus fauces.

De repente se escuchan unos gemidos y gritos de dolor intensos sofocados dentro del estómago de la Garvantula mientras se veía una especie de bulto moviendose en esa parte del cuerpo.

-Jajaja, ya salió del trance que le pusiste, amiga. Aunque se esfuerce, nunca saldrá de mi estómago~~~ -dice la Garvantula con un aire de superioridad.

-Jeje, es verdad. De todos modos, es una lástima que al final, el pobre no supo nada. Je, hasta su semen era muy rico. Bueno, digiérelo y acaba con su sufrimiento ya. Este no va a ser el último esclavo que la Reina Annabelle torture hoy. -menciona la Salazzle ya sin interés de saber más de aquel esclavo.

-Mmmm, bien. Tienes razón. No debí ponerme a jugar. Pero es que así es mi forma de comer. Como sea, ya es hora de acabar con él~ -dice finalmente la Garvantula.

Y con eso, digiere por completo los restos de ese hombre hasta que su estomago queda vacío.

 ** _(Fin de la escena desagradable para la audiencia.)_**

Después de esa escena aterradora, se abre la puerta de la habitación, y de esta entra la Reina Annabelle.

-Y bien? Habló o terminaron con su miseria? -preguntó la Reina Annable sin ningún interés.

-Bien, ese esclavo no sabía nada de nada. Me sorprende que haya tantos Pokemon y humanos y ninguno haya visto nada acerca del portal. Este es el número 50 de los 100 que estaban en esa área, verdad? -preguntó la Salazzle.

-Así es. -respondió la Reina. -No puedo creer que nadie haya visto nada. Es que todos ellos son tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de ese portal????

-Eso no te lo podemos responder. Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo en los calabozos. Nada más, majestad. -aclaró la Garvantula.

-Bueno, no importa. Tomémonos un descanso de 20 minutos para volver a empezar con las torturas. -concluye la Reina. -Uno de estos testigos debe saber algo. Eso es seguro.

Mientras tanto, dentro de los calabozos, una criatura en específico ha logrado planear en secreto, luego de 4 meses aprisionada de manera injusta, logro crear un túnel lo suficientemente ancho para ella para poder escapar, debido a que esta criatura era muy... Em... "Ancha". Estamos hablando de una criatura con aspecto de un dragón, con un cuerpo lila y blanco hecho de baba pegajosa y viscoza en vez de las típicas escamas fuertes y duras de un dragón común, unas largas antenas de una babosa por su cabeza, ojos verdes claros, y si no fuera por el hecho de que estando tanto tiempo encerrada y con su cuerpo aún con moretones, incluyendo en su rostro, se podría decir que esta criatura tenía una cara "kawai". Esta especie de Pokemon eran conocidos como "Goodra"s.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que la principal razón por la que esta Goodra quería huir es por el hecho de que ocultaba un secreto: momentos antes de que fuera capturada, ella logró ocultar a un huevo Pokemon, el cual contenía dentro a una cría. Se podría decir que era su bebé. Pero debido a que lo ocultó en el bosque, había un alto riesgo de que su bebé haya sido presa fácil de algún depredador, o que alguno de los soldados lo haya encontrado. Ella debía salir de prisión. Lo más seguro era que los guardias no encontraron al huevo, puesto que eran muy idiotas y no sabían dónde buscar. Y para que su plan de resultado... Esperó. Esperó pacientemente hasta que dejaran de torturarlos por hoy.

En eso, llegó la noche. Los guardias solo vigilaban las puertas que daban paso a los calabozos, pero no vigilaban los calabozos en sí. No se sabe con certeza si era por pereza o porque en serio eran muy idiotas, pero sea lo que sea, que bueno para ella. Así, no tendrá que pelear su camino fuera de las celdas para recuperar a su bebé que podría o no haber eclosionado ya. Por lo que en el momento que se fijó en que nadie, incluyendo a los presos, la estuvieran viendo mientras en silencio destapaba su entrada secreta hacia su libertad. Miró a su alrededor por precaución. Los guardias no se han dado cuenta y los presos en las celdas estaban dormidos. Bien. Era hora de ejecutar su plan y rezar para que funcione.

-Oh, Dios Arceus... Dame fuerzas y valor para volver con mi bebé. -dijo la Goodra con mucha determinación y en silencio para que no la escucharan. Ni bien dijo eso, entró con sigilo en su túnel y oculta la entrada para que no haya tanta sospecha.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, una Servine que tenía la peculiaridad de llevar rosas rojas en sus orejas como si fueran aretes se encontraba lista para irse a dormir. Una vez más, se trataba de la Princesa Rose Lightheart. Se dirigía a su cama cuando escuchó un ruido extraño afuera, por su ventana.

-Hm? -se percató Rose y fue a echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando vio lo que pasaba. Vio pasar a una Goodra bastante malherida que salió de un túnel misterioso y que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

-Una Goodra malherida y misteriosa escabulléndose en medio de la noche hacia el bosque???? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. -pensó Rose mientras observaba como la Goodra a pesar de sus heridas, se esforzaba en moverse para entrar al bosque. -Mmmmmm, me arrepentiré de esto. -concluyó ella en su mente.

Rose se prepara para salir y se escabulle por la ventana con mucho cuidado sin alarmar a alguno de los guardias... O a Galadriel. Si alguien se entera de que hay una prisionera huyendo, o peor aún, que la princesa ha desaparecido, habría un escándalo.

Eventualmente, Rose logra escabullirse sin ser vista y comienza a perseguir a la Goodra fugitiva con mucho sigilo y cautela.

 ** _(30 minutos después.)_**

La Goodra de repente se desploma y cae al suelo. Estaba muy desnutrida, deshidratada y llena de golpes y cortes. Y a pesar de haberse caído, seguía tratando de pararse o arrastrarse si era necesario. Ya había logrado escapar de prisión, ahora solo le importaba encontrar a su huevo y asegurarse de que nunca más los soldados y la Realeza se atrevan a buscarlos (o buscarlas, si la cría resulta ser hembra). Pero no importa cada vez que se levante, vuelve a caer por culpa de sus heridas.

-Oye, estás bien???? -pregunta una voz detrás de la adolorida Goodra.

-Q... Qué...? -se dice la Goodra en su mente bastante asustada. No lo podía creer: Alguien la había descubierto. Voltea nerviosamente con algunos gestos de dolor para ver de quién se trataba, y su sorpresa era muy grande.

Rose estaba frente a ella con una cara de preocupación. La Goodra logró reconocerla como la Princesa del Reino Natura, por lo que empezó a retroceder aterrada por instinto.

-N-No! Aléjate de mí!!! -gritó desesperada.

En eso Rose rápidamente se acercó a la indefensa Goodra para calmarla y que no se mueva tanto. Se percató de sus heridas y que se pondrían más graves si ella seguía moviéndose de esa forma.

-Por favor, ya no te muevas! Estás muy herida, no sobrevivirás si te sigues moviendo así! Detente!! -menciona Rose mientras trata de calmar a la aterrada Goodra.

La Goodra lentamente empieza a calmarse al ver los ojos de pura simpatía que Rose tenía... Hasta que empezó a soltar unas lágrimas de dolor y agachaba su rostro.

Rose siente mucha lástima y empieza a abrazar a la Goodra para consolarla. -Esos ojos... Eres una madre de una cría, no es así??? Huíste de ese feo lugar para volver a ver a tu bebé??????

La Goodra se sorprendió al oír como Rose dedujo correctamente el porque huía de prisión. Esta no tuvo otra opción que asentir lentamente su cabeza.

-Oooooh. Eso lo explica. -dijo Rose, entendiendo la situación. En eso, la mira con determinación. -Oye, aún te quedan fuerzas para seguir????

-S... Sí... -le responde la Goodra mientras se pone de pie y comienza a cojear.

Rose sonríe y hace que la Goodra se apoye en ella. -Vamos. Te llevaré con tu bebé. Solo guíame y estaremos allí pronto. -dice con seguridad y determinación mientras aguanta su peso y la lleva con su bebé.

Los minutos pasaban, mientras las dos continuaban avanzando por el bosque. La Goodra poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas, pero seguía avanzando a pesar de todo, en especial con la ayuda de Rose.

-P... Por qué...?

-Eh? -responde Rose muy confundida.

-Por qué has venido a ayudarme...? Yo sé exáctamente quién eres... Eres la hija de esa monstruosidad que se hace llamar una "Reina". Después de cómo ha tratado a este mundo, una "reina" no sería lo que yo la llamaría. -dice la Goodra. Por obvias razones, siente que no puede confiar en Rose, a pesar que es obvio que sí puede confiar en ella.

-Porque a diferencia de mi madre, yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie. Nunca quise ser parte de esto. Odio lo que mi madre se convirtió. Y lo peor es que nadie me cree, y todos quieren asesinarme a mí, no solo a mi mamá. Desde que ella perdió la cordura, mi vida ha sido un infierno... Yo... Solo quiero tener una vida normal. Tener a una madre que me quiera. Volver a ver a mi papá, que en paz descanse. Tener muchos amigos... Eso es mucho pedir...? -le responde Rose mientras se le acumulan las lágrimas de dolor emocional.

La Goodra se da cuenta de su tristeza, y se empezó a sentir mal por lo que dijo. Se percató que no hablaba con una princesa hambrienta de poder, como todos decían por ser hija de una Reina psicópata. Ella estaba solo con una niña. Una niña que sufre todos los días no solo por culpa de todos en el Reino, sino que por parte de su madre, la Reina Annabelle, también.

-Yo... Lo lamento. -decía arrepentida la Goodra.

-No importa... No te culpo... -dice Rose aceptando sus disculpas con una sonrisa leve, pero sincera.

Dicho eso, siguieron con su camino en el bosque. Pero en eso...

-Oigan, pero qué es lo que están haciendo???? -pregunta una voz misteriosa.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _(Les deseo a todos un Feliz Halloween (Atrasado. XD)!!! :D_**


	7. Empieza el conflicto

**_(Advertencia: En el siguiente capítulo tendrá una escena algo/muy triste para la audiencia. Se recomienda aguantar la tisteza hasta acabar de leer el capítulo, o agarrar unos pañuelos para las lágrimas. Disfrútenlo! ):) )_**

 **Empieza el conflicto**

 ** _(Narración: Arthur en 1ª Persona.)_**

Ya me había ido a la cama y estaba listo para ir a dormir. En serio. Pero, de repente me desperté en medio de la noche, jadeando agitadamente y asustado. Oh, rayos. Al parecer volví a tener otra pesadilla acerca de mi vida pasada. Últimamente, he tenido extrañas visiones. No puedo describir exactamente de qué tratan, pero lo que sí pude entender, era que había una especie de dragón con pelaje en vez de escamas blanco gigante de ojos azules con una mirada maternal que me daba una gran calma, una especie de ave gigantesca blanca y azul con una mirada agradable y serena, y como lentamente los empezaba a perder de vista. Qué querrá decir eso???? Bueno, creo que aún no tendré una respuesta de eso. Traté de dormir de nuevo, pero como ya estaba despierto, sentía pereza en tener que dormir de nuevo. Así que me dije: "Bueno, supongo que tendré que salir a caminar para poder tranquilizarme. Si no lo hago, no dormiré nada.". Dicho eso, me puse de pie y empecé a cambiarme de ropa. Me quité mis pijamas y me puse mi vestimenta casual. Decidí no molestar a mamá y a los demás, y salir en silencio por la ventana. Una vez fuera, empecé a caminar. Por supuesto, llevaba conmigo una brújula en caso de que me vaya a perder, la cual indica que mi casa está en el sur.

Los minutos pasaban mientras yo tranquilamente caminaba por el bosque. En eso, escuché voces cerca, siendo una de esas bastante familiar. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era una buena idea dejar que me vieran lo que sea que fueran las criaturas de las que provenían esas voces. Así que preparé mi cuchillo por si acaso (honestamente, si tengo que usar un arma para atacar d _e_ cerca, prefiero portar una espada a portar un simple y pequeño cuchillo. Qué tengo, 10 años???? XD), y me acerqué con sigilo al lugar donde provenían las voces.

Me mantuve escondido una vez que los encontré. Pude ver que se trataba de un Goodra y un Servine. No obstante, no me fijé si eran macho o hembra. Pero ese Goodra se veía un poco extraño: se veía desnutrido y deshidratado. Como si no hubiera comido ni bebido en días. En serio, eso es muy extraño. Como sea, será mejor que no me meta en sus asuntos. Cuando iba a voltear, escuché un gemido de dolor y algo, o mejor dicho alguien, caer al suelo. En eso me di la vuelta y pude ver que se trataba de Goodra. Ahora ya lo comprendía: ese Servine solo quiere ayudar a Goodra. Bueno, no creo que pueda ayudar a Goodra por su cuenta, así que en silencio salí de mi escondite y me acerqué hasta estar unos metros distancia y dije:

-Oigan, pero qué es lo que están haciendo????

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo en 3ª persona.)_**

En eso, Rose se quedó paralizada del susto. No esperaba que alguien la haya encontrado, después de haberse alejado mucho. Y a pesar de sentirse asustada, esa voz misteriosa le resultaba bastante familiar.

-N... No sé de qué estás hablando... -dice Rose sin voltear a ver de dónde venía esa voz.

-Esa voz... Espera... Rose?????

-Eh?!

Cuando dijo eso, ella inmediatamente volteó a ver y no pudo creer lo que veía.

-ARTHUR?!?! -preguntó Rose en shock.

Arthur también se encontraba en shock. Definitivamente, no esperaba encontrarse con Rose. Mucho menos a esta hora de la noche.

-Pero qué rayos haces aquí???? -pregunta Arthur sorprendido.

-"Yo" qué hago aquí??? Mejor dicho, qué rayos haces TÚ aquí?! -pregunta Rose un tanto ofendida por esa pregunta, pero aún muy sorprendida.

-Yo, dando una caminata porque no pude dormir. Tú?

-Pues... Es complicado. -dice Rose algo incómoda.

-Por qué lo dices???? -preguntó Arthur un poco curioso. -Un momento, por qué cargas a un Goodra tú sola????

-Em...

-Por qué... Le hablas... Con tanta naturalidad... A la Princesa...? -decía la Goodra con una voz cansada y semiconsciente.

-Eh...? "Princesa"...? -menciona Arthur muy confundido. -De qué estás hablando???? Rose no es una princesa. Si lo fuera, llevaría una tiara, un vestido hermoso y esas cosas cliché que salen en los cuentos (y en la mayoría de las películas de Disney).

La Goodra no podía creer lo que Arthur acaba de decir. -Oh, no puede ser... En serio eres... TAN distraído, niño...? Ella ES la Princesa... La Princesa que TODOS odian... Que todos aquí quieren asesinar... Por su madre... La Reina...

-N... No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Eso no puede ser! Vamos, Rose, dile que está equivocada! Dile que está mintiendo! Por favor! -dice Arthur en shock sin poder creer lo que le han dicho.

Rose estaba con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera muy arrepentida. En eso levanta su rostro y deja ver sus lágrimas de dolor.

-L... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... -dice Rose con dolor.

 ** _(Narración: Arthur en 1ª persona.)_**

Estaba en completo shock. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Cómo es posible que alguien tan buena, inocente, humilde y bondadosa como lo es Rose pueda ser en realidad el monstruo que todo el mundo insiste que es...???? Esto no tiene sentido! No importa cuantas veces lo trate de entender, no le encuentro el sentido. Si esto es una pesadilla, que alguien me despierte!!!

-Sí, niño... También me preocupé cuando supe quién era ella...

-Eh??? -miré a la Goodra en el momento en que dijo eso.

La Goodra con mucho esfuerzo se sienta un momento mientras me daba una seña de que me acercara. -Ven aquí, niño... Te explicaré lo que me refiero.

-Em... OK??? -no entendía, pero decidí mejor callarme y hacer caso. Me acerqué un poco y me senté frente a ella mientras que Rose se sentaba con la cabeza agachada a su lado.

-Tú... Has escuchado esos rumores que decían que la Princesa es una ser tan maléfica, vil, despiadada y cruel como su madre la Reina... No es así...? -preguntó la Goodra aguantando el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Em... Eso es lo que opinan todos, incluyendo mi familia, pero...

-"Pero"...?

-No lo sé... Suena bastante exagerado cuando ellos lo dicen. Además, no se puede probar que tan mala es, puesto que hasta donde yo sé, no hay pruebas de ello.

-Ya veo... -menciona la Goodra con una sonrisa. -Bueno, déjame decirte que esos rumores son exactamente lo que son: rumores. Nada más que eso. Lo sé porque yo también solía pensar así.

-Eh???? En serio???? -pregunté algo confundido.

La Goodra asintió. -Así es. Yo solía pensar que la princesa era igual de malvada que su madre. Y que todos los intentos que ella use para aparentar que era amigable, solo eran engaños para asesinar.

-OK? Y por qué ahora ya no???? -pregunté yo confundido, pero ya entendiendo el asunto.

Fue ahí cuando me contó su que a ella y muchos otros humanos y Pokemon del bosque habían sido encarcelados para interrogaciones, durante ya dos años, y que ha sido la única hasta ahora que ha podido escapar de esa prisión, con el propósito de reencontrarse con su bebé, el cual la última vez que lo vió, era todavía un huevo y lo escondió en unos arbustos para que los guardias no lo encuentren y traten de usar al huevo como rehén, o tal vez algo peor. Esperen... Un huevo... Acaso no será que...?!

-Em, cómo es exáctamente el huevo??? Es de colores morado, lila y blanco, con unos puntos redondos de color verde...?

La Goodra pierde sus colores un momento, como si estuviera pálida por el shock en escucharme describir las carácterísticas del huevo.

-C... Cómo... Cómo lo supiste...?! -preguntó la Goodra.

-Pueeeeeeeeeeees...

 ** _(Flashback)_**

Estaba de paseo con mamá en el bosque. Para pasar el rato, decidimos jugar un poco y jugamos a "Las Escondidas". Se que estoy muy grande para jugar estas cosas, pero la verdad siento que no estoy listo para dejar de jugar ese juego. Bueno, era mi turno de esconderme mientras que a mamá le tocó contar hasta 50. Si quieren saber "Por qué 50?", es porque mala suerte. Nada más simple que eso.

Mientras estaba buscando un buen escondite, de pura torpeza me tropecé y empecé a caerme en una colina cuesta abajo por unos 3 minutos hasta que se detuvo mi caída gracias a unos arbustos. Menos mal que no eran de esos arbustos que tienen espinas en las ramas, o ya me habría dado unos buenos cortes en los brazos y en mi cara.

Una vez me recuperé luego de la fea caída, miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en un extraño bulto en unos arbustos en mi derecha. Salí del arbusto en el que estaba y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ese bulto en los otros arbustos. Los moví un poco y ya pude ver de qué se trataba: era un huevo Pokemon extraño con varios colores. Era de color lila, morado y un poco de blanco, con unos puntos redondos de color verde.

Pero hablando en serio, es raro ver un huevo Pokemon en medio del bosque sin nadie cuidando de él, o ella en caso de la cría sea hembra. Es como si este huevo fuera abandonado a su suerte. Lo digo porque hasta ahora, no veo rastro alguno de la madre del huevo. Y la verdad, no creo que una madre abandone a su hijo o hija. Mientras seguía preguntándome sobre muchas cosas acerca del tema del huevo, mi madre apareció detrás de mí y me metió junto con el huevo en un arbusto más grande.

-Ocúltate! -dijo en susurros mi madre. -Hay guardias cerca. No dejes que te vean.

Y en efecto, habían guardias en la zona. Solo que ellos estaban revisando otras cosas. Lo que aún no logro entender, es cómo es que no se percataron de nosotros mientras nos ocultábamos en los arbustos, considerando que mamá era muy grande y tiene una cola con fuego en la punta de esta.

Después de un tiempo, los guardias se fueron. Parecían verse frustrados, por alguna razón. Esperamos un tiempo más por si acaso, para luego salir una vez todo estaba despejado.

-Estás bien, Arthur? -preguntó mamá preocupada.

-Sí, mamá. No pasó nada. -le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno. -me dijo sonriente. -Ahora, cambiando de tema, QUÉ RAYOS HACES CON ESE HUEVO?! -preguntó molesta.

-El huevo? Pues...

-Qué no te enseñé que no debes robarle a algún Pokemon el o los huevos que estén cuidando? Qué rayos haces tú cargando uno? Devuélvelo en este instante! -dijo dándome una orden.

-Mamá, estoy totalmente consciente de que tener este huevo conmigo es una terrible idea, pero no me habría llevado el huevo de no ser por una buena razón! Y lo sabes! -le respondí seguro de mi mismo, entendiendo el por qué me gritaba.

-Qué...? A qué te refieres...? -pregunta mi madre confundida.

-Mamá, se supone que los huevos Pokemon siempre son cuidados por sus madres. Al caerme por la colina y llegar donde estaba el huevo, la madre de este debió de haber aparecido al instante y haberme atacado.

-Cómo supones eso, Arthur????

-Porque eso sería lo más lógico. No creo que una madre quiera abandonar a su recién nacido, cuando aún no sale del huevo. Eso estaría muy mal. -dije seguro de mí mismo.

Mi madre se queda pensando unos segundos, analizando lo que yo dije, para luego mirarme y asentir con la cabeza. -Tienes razón, Arthur. Tiene sentido que la madre de un huevo Pokemon no lo o la abandonaría sin razón alguna. Pero, en este caso, cómo sabemos que la madre volverá o no?

Me quedé callado pensando, para luego mirar en una dirección. -Bueno, supongo que algo debió pasarle a la madre. Por lo que solo tengo dos teorías de las cuales se podría explicar lo que le pasó: O fue atacada por un depredador mientras se distrajo asegurándose que su bebé no corra peligro... O... O puede ser que como los guardias estaban por esta zona, estaban de seguro buscando algo. -luego miro al huevo que estoy cargando y cuidando en mis brazos. -De seguro ese algo tiene que ver con este huevo y la madre se sacrificó para que no encontraran al huevo.

Mi madre me mira incrédula. -En verdad crees que algo como eso pasó???

-Mamá, son Guardias Reales del castillo del Reino Natura. No van a ser piadosos con un bebé. -respondí de manera lógica.

En eso mamá me miro a los ojos, y luego al huevo, para después suspirar y decir: -Bueno, no queda de otra. No vamos a permitir que un huevo como este termine en un orfanato o en manos de la Reina, verdad?

-Lo dices en serio????- pregunté sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Así es. -respondió mi madre con una sonrisa. -Pero tú cuidarás del huevo. Lo adoptaremos por ahora hasta encontrar a su madre. Hecho?

-OK. Hecho. -dije con una sonrisa y abracé al huevo con suavidad para no aplastarlo.

Mi madre ríe un poco y mantiene su sonrisa. -Muy bien. Mejor vámonos antes de que vuelvan los guardias.

Me trepo como puedo a la espalda de mi madre mientras ella sostiene el huevo con sus garras y volamos de regreso a casa.

 ** _(Fin del Flashback.)_**

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. -dije terminando de contar mi historia.

Me pareció ver que la Goodra se le salían algunas lágrimas, pero para no sonar irrespetuoso, decidí no preguntar por qué lloraba. Es más, ya me imagino el por qué: Estoy seguro que ella es la madre del huevo que encontré ese día. Si no lo fuera, estaría llorando por otra cosa. Yo reconozco a una madre cuando la veo.

-M... Mi bebé... Mi bebé... Mi bebé está vivo... -se decía a sí misma la Goodra entre lágrimas de felicidad y esperanza.

-Y hasta ahora, no ha eclosionado. Si deseas, puedo llevarte a mi casa para que puedas reencontrarte con él o ella, y te lo o la devolveré. -le dije con una sonrisa.

-G... Gracias... -dijo la Goodra y se levantó con dificultad para darme un abrazo, el cual yo con gusto y suavidad le respondí.

Mientras esto pasaba, Rose nos observaba en silencio. Parecía estar feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ella está pensando.

-P... Por favor... Debo ver a mi bebé... -dijo la Goodra en tono de súplica.

-OK. La llevaré a mi casa. Su bebé está ahí. -dije con seguridad.

Rose en eso se preparaba para retirarse y regresar a su casa, creyendo que ella ya había cumplido con su deber, hasta que...

-Oye, Rose. No te vayas. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Qué...? -ella voltea a verme triste, pero confundida por lo que dije.

-Hey, no creerás de que yo podré cargarla yo solo por todo el camino, o sí???? -le expliqué con una sonrisa sincera.

Rose parecía no poder creer lo que yo había dicho, por la cara de sorpresa que puso.

-D... De veras... Confías en mí... Después de saber quién soy yo de verdad...? -me pregunta Rose triste y sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. -dije con una sonrisa. -Es decir... Me siento un poco "ofendido" porque no me contaste quién eras antes, pero la verdad, es que eso ya no importa. Tu título de Princesa no es lo que define si eres malvada o no. Lo haces tú. No con los rumores de la gente, sino con tus acciones.

Rose estaba sorprendida con las palabras que dije. No se esperaba que dijera eso, supongo.

-Sabias palabras... Niño. -me dice la Goodra prestando atención a la conversación.

-Pues, gracias... Creo. -dije y empecé a cargar con dificultad a la Goodra, apoyándola en mis hombros. -Ufff, necesito ayuda.

-Yo me encargo. -dijo Rose y se puso a mi lado para ayudarme a cargar a la Goodra con mayor facilidad.

-Gracias, Rose. Ahora vamos a mi casa, el huevo está ahí. -dije mientras los dos cargábamos a la Goodra como podíamos.

Saben... Estoy seguro de que luego de esto, Rose y yo seremos mucho mejores amigos que antes. Estoy seguro.

 ** _(Varios minutos más tarde, en la casa de Arthur)_**

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo en 3ª persona.)_**

Jessica, la Charizard quien es la madre adoptiva de Arthur, estaba preocupada. Hace 30 minutos que se despertó y se acaba de dar cuenta que Arthur está desaparecido. Jenny estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla.

-Dónde puede estar...? No puede ser que se haya ido en medio de la noche sin avisar! -dijo Jessica desesperada.

-Mamá, tranquila. Yo también estoy preocupada, pero estoy segura de que él está bien. -le menciona Jenny para calmarla.

-Cómo puedo yo estar tranquila cuando ÉL está ahí afuera?! Solo! -le responde Jessica con angustia. -Debo ir a buscarlo.

-Pero y si regresa, y tú no estás???? -menciona Jenny un poco asustada.

-Eso no importa. Tengo que ir a buscarlo! -dice Jessica de manera cortante.

Ella estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente:

 ** _*knock knock knock*_**

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Por la forma en la que fue golpeada, parece que se trataba de una emergencia.

-Ugh, lo que faltaba. Mi hijo está desaparecido y ahora esto. Quién querría tocar la puerta de alguien a esta hora????? -dice Jessica desesperada y va hacia donde está la puerta principal y la abre.

Lo que encontró frente a la entrada la dejó en shock y sin palabras: Era Arthur junto con una Servine, cargando a una Goodra deshidratada, desnutricionada y completamente malherida.

-M... Mamá... Necesitamos atención médica... Rápido!!!!!! -dijo Arthur apurado mientras cargaba a la Goodra.

Jessica sale del shock y prepara un espacio para dejar a la Goodra sentada. Luego de dar las explicaciones, Jessica y Jenny comprendieron lo que estaban pasando.

-Mamá, sabes dónde está el huevo que estoy cuidando???? -preguntó Arthur apurado.

-Em, donde siempre está: En tu habitación, muy bien abrigado por el frío. -respondió Jessica un poco confundida por la repentina pregunta.

-Gracias! -le dice Arthur con un abrazo rápido.

Y dicho eso, tanto Arthur como la Servine fueron tan rápido a su habitación, que ni Jessica ni Jenny tuvieron tiempo para protestar.

- ***tos*** T... Tu hijo... Es alguien muy especial... -dijo la Goodra con dificultad.

-Lo sé... -dice Jessica con una sonrisa. No obstante, la sonrisa se fue después de 2 segundos. -Pero cómo te pudo encontrar y cargar hasta aquí????

-Je... Si no fuera por la princesa Rosette... Nunca habría llegado... Hasta aquí...

Jessica al escuchar eso se quedó pálida. -"Princesa Rosette"?! Esa Servine es la hija de la Reina Annabelle?!?!?!

-No te confundas... Esos rumores que hay sobre ella... Te puedo asegurar de que son falsos... -dijo la Goodra tosiendo.

-Imposible! Si esa Servine es la Princesa, está mintiendo sobre que es amable y esas cosas! -exclamó Jenny. -Es un truco, se los aseguro! Hay que eliminarla ahora, que está frente a nosotras!

-No. -le dice Jessica. -Hay que verificarlo primero.

-Qué?! Estás loca?! Desde que tengo memoria, tú siempre odiaste a la familia real y todos aquellos que trataban a todos como seres inferiores, y ahora que tienes a la Princesa frente a ti, no vas a hacer nada?! -exclamó Jenny con molestia.

-Jennifer, no me hables con ese tono. -le reclama Jessica con severidad. -No vamos a hacer nada hasta que verifiquemos si ella está mintiendo acerca de su personalidad. Y esa es la última palabra. Entendido????

-P-Pero...

-Entendido?! -le interrumpe Jessica con tono autoritario.

Jenny se asusta y luego suspira derrotada. -Si, mamá...

-Bien. Ahora, no vuelvas a hablar del tema hasta que yo te diga. -dice Jessica.

Y con eso, Jenny no volvió a hablar del tema. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era simplemente no abrir la boca al respecto de eso.

Luego de esa discusión entre madre e hija, la Goodra les contó todo. Sobre el momento que la apresaron, como los torturaban, y que ella era la única que pudo escapar, cómo la encontró Rose y se dio cuenta que la Princesa no era malvada, etc. Mientras que Jessica le prestaba atención con mucho interés, Jenny la ignoraba por completo. A ella no le importa lo que le digan, seguirá creyendo que la Princesa ES malvada y todos ellos caen en su juego.

Después de un tiempo, tanto Arthur como Rose bajaron las escaleras del segundo piso y llegaron con los demás cargando un huevo Pokemon con las descripciones específicas que se habían mencionado.

-Aquí está su bebé. Sano y salvo. -dijo Arthur mientras le entrega el huevos a los brazos de la debilitada Goodra.

-M... M... Mi bebé... -decía repetidas veces la Goodra mientras mece con mucho cariño y suavidad a su huevo.

Mary miraba esa escena con ojos de tristeza. Esa alegría y afecto que presenciaba era algo que desde hace tiempo ya que deseaba volverlo a sentir. Pero sabe que eso jamás pasara, por cómo su madre está ahora. Jessica notó su tristeza cuando volteó a verla por un segundo, y se dio cuenta de que era una tristeza auténtica.

Pero lo que nadie se imaginó era que de repente la Goodra ya no se movía ni respiraba. Tenía al huevo aferrado en sus brazos y apoyado en su corazón, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Em... S-Señorita Goodra...? -preguntó Arthur acercándose un poco. -E-Está bien...?

La Goodra no respondía.

-Señorita Goodra...? -preguntó de nuevo Arthur y la agarra del hombro un momento. Lo que pasó después fue que la cabeza de la Goodra se inclinó hacia adelante y se mantenía inerte.

Todos quedaron en completo shock. Jessica comprendió qué acaba de pasar.

-Señorita Goodra, despierte! -dijo Arthur sacudiéndola desesperado, no queriendo creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos. -Señorita! Señorita, por favor despierte!! SEÑORITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

 ** _Continuara..._**


	8. No todo es lo que parece

**_(Nota: No muchos notaron esto, así que se los diré: El motivo del episodio anterior era preparar la aparición de otra de mis personajes, conocida para algunos que me conocen desde antes de que empezara mi cuenta de Fanfiction. (Tú sabes a quién me refiero, Themoon1997! XD) Y sé que al principio esta personaje puede ser un poco fastidiosa, pero tengan en mente que tendra ese tipo de espíritu positivo, inocente y tierno que te va a hacer dudar dos veces antes de juzgarla a la primera._**

 ** _Y por cierto, escribo para pedir disculpas por no publicar nada durante los últimos meses. He estado distraído y por ello no pude hacerlos últimamente. Espero me disculpen. Además, una vez me acordé del capítulo, tuve que re-escribir algunas cosas, ya que habían algunas escenas en las que había escrito mal o le faltaban contexto._**

 ** _Sin nada más que agregar, empecemos!!! XD)_**

 **No todo es lo que parece**

 ** _(Narración: Arthur 1ª Persona)_**

Fue una mañana deprimente. Cuando Rose y yo pensábamos que habíamos logrado hacer una obra de bien y demostrar que las cosas siempre saldran bien, pasa esto. La Goodra que ayudamos a encontrar a su bebé, ella m... Mu... Oh, qué mas da? Murió! Eso pasó. Sé que no me debo sentir triste o culpable por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo! Y a pesar de esto, no quiero que los demás se enteren. No lo sé, de seguro pensarán mal de mí o algo así. Aj, no lo sé... Tal vez solo estoy exagerando... Pero, la verdad es... Yo ya fui testigo de ver a toda mi familia adoptiva morir frente a mis ojos... Me juré que nunca más volvería a precenciar tal cosa... Y ahora, la madre del huevo que cuidaba todo este tiempo, a quien tanto Rose como yo ayudamos a reencontrarse con su bebé... Ha muerto. Y no pude evitar que eso no pasara... Me siento mal. Ya no sé que hacer con el huevo ahora. Supongo que ahora cuidaré de él o ella mucho más, considerando que ya no tiene familia. Salvo nosotros. Sí, eso es. Voy a hacer que ella nunca esté sola. Seré su gran hemano mayor. Rose también pidió permiso a mi madre para cuidar al huevo también. Y a pesar de que Jenny se negó al instante de la idea, mamá la ignoró y aceptó la petición de Rose. Así que, podemos decir que quien salga del huevo, tendrá ahora 3 hermanos mayores. (O sea, Jenny, Arthur y Rose.)

Bueno, luego de eso, ya pasaron 2 meses. Rose y yo ya no estamos yendo a clases debido a que empezaron nuestras clases de verano. No obstante, esto hizo que Rose y yo no nos viéramos por mucha más frecuencia que antes, principalmente por su rol como princesa. Cuando hablamos en privado, me contó cómo ella sufrió mucho cuando su padre murió y su madre se volvió una asesina psicópata. Es increíble que haya tenido que pasar por esto. Yo también le conté sobre mí familia asesinada de mi mundo. Y con eso, nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte que antes, haciendo que los dos nos hablemos con confianza.

No sabía de esto por el momento, pero mi madre veía algo bueno en Rose. Todo el tiempo la defendía de los insultos de Jenny. Aunque, para ser honesto, yo también la defendía. Parece ser que Rose le habrá dicho la verdad a mi mamá. Digo, no creo que mi madre decida ser así de buena con ella tan rápido. Estoy seguro que debieron haber tenido una conversación antes de que todo continuara. Bueno, debo decir que después de eso mi madre y Rose se veían más unidas, o eso creo yo. La verdad, me alegra que Rose por lo menos tenga una amiga, aunque se trate de mi mamá.

Pero... Por alguna razón... Tengo un muy mal presentimiento... Siento que algo malo se aproxima... Y en cuanto llegue, el mundo correrá un grave peligro.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otro mundo..._**

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona)_**

En un lugar muy distinto, un hombre de edad avanzada, con cabello alborotado y en puntas caminaba en un pasillo en lo que supuestamente es una especie de guarida. En las paredes del pasillo, habían unos cuadros. En ellos, se veían a este mismo tipo, en un estado más joven. Se sabe que se trataba de el, puesto que la forma de su cabello era la misma, y porque, al igual que los cuadros, el hombre tenía puesto un collar encadenado con la figura de una corona de plata.

-Sora. -dice una voz en el vacío al hombre que pasaba en el pasillo. -Xehanort prepara otro ataque.

-Otra vez? -menciona el viejo Sora, parecía estar fastidiado. -Ya no puedo meterme en esas cosas. Estoy muy viejo para esto.

-Necesitas un heredero. Alguien que sepa cómo usar tu Llave Espada. Y pueda cargar con el peso de destruir a Xehanort de una vez por todas. -decía la voz misteriosa.

El viejo se mantenía pensativo. -No hay nadie que pueda cargar con ese peso. Él es inmortal. Muy poderoso. Y tiene un ejército. Qué oportunidad tendría este elegido????

-Solo, quizás no mucho. Pero si lo entrenas-

-"Entrenar"?! -le interrumpe el anciano. -Se realista! Ya no hay más portadores. No tenemos a quién más entrenar.

-... Tal vez sí... -menciona la voz. -Sí hay 2...

En eso hubo un silencio total. El anciano mira hacia arriba y a su alrededor, y una vez que se dió cuenta que estaba solo de nuevo, suspiró algo fastidiado.

-No sé a quién te refieres, viejo amigo. Pero si lo que dices es cierto... Entonces habrá que encontrarlos rápido... Arceus.

 ** _(Narración: Arthur 1ª Persona)_**

Después de unos días, cuando Rose y yo regresábamos para ver cómo estaba el huevo, no podíamos creer lo que presenciamos: Cuando nos acercamos a mi habitación, oímos un llanto de bebé. En eso nos miramos confundidos.

-Qué es eso??? -pregunté extrañado.

-Suena como un bebé. -responde Rose con el mismo tono confundido.

Y al instante, entendimos qué podía ser.

-EL BEBÉ!!! -exclamamos al mismo tiempo, y entramos al instante a la habitación.

Buscamos en todos lados, y logramos ver a una criatura con una apariencia de una masa de baba llorando en medio de la cama. Para los que no saben de qué especie de Pokemon nos referimos, hablamos de un Goomy, la especie de Tipo Dragón más débil de todos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaawwwww, pobrecito. -dijimos al mismo tiempo al ver asustada a esa Gommy (luego nos dimos cuenta de que era una "ella" y no un "él").

Acto seguido, Rose ya se había acercado a la Goomy para cargarla y consolarla. Y en efecto, lo logró. La Goomy se calmó al instante ni bien sintió que Rose la cargaba y que yo me acercaba. Es más, empezó a reír y a sonreír al vernos juntos. No sé ustedes, pero ha pasado mucho desde que un ser tan joven me miraba con unos ojos tan inocentes y... Bueno... Kawai. No hay otra manera de expresarlo, mas que decir que... Ella es kawai.

-Cómo la llamaremos????? -pregunta Rose mientras mantiene a la Goomy en sus brazos.

Me puse a pensar. Si tenía que ponerle un nombre, tenía que ser uno que vaya con su personalidad. Después de varios minutos estando pensativo, y viendo como la Goomy jugaba con inocencia con Rose, tomé una decisión.

-Ya sé. -dije mientras mostraba señales de afecto a la pequeña Goomy, quien empezó a reír feliz y hacer sonidos alegres de bebé. -La llamaremos "Emily".

-"Emily"??? -repitió Rose. -Y por qué ese nombre????

-La verdad, no lo sé. Con tanta personalidad alegre que tiene, pensé que solo un nombre muy tierno le vendría bien. Y "Emily" era el único que se me ocurrió. Por qué preguntas???

-Por nada. Es solo que a mí también me gustó ese nombre. -respondió Rose con una sonrisa abrazando a la Goomy en el proceso.

Con eso, sonreí y miré a la Goomy. -Dime, Emily: Te gusta el nombre que te escogí????

Emily empezó a hacer sonidos de bebé feliz, indicando que su respuesta era un sí. Tanto Rose como yo no pudimos evitar reír de alegría. Eramos como un trío de amigos, o algo así.

Luego de eso, le contamos a mamá y a Jenny sobre Emily y vaya que estaban sorprendidas. La razón de ello era debido a que, sorprendentemente, Emily nació "muy rápido". Nos dijeron que el nacimiento de un Goomy era un proceso muy lento y de que se supone que Emily debía nacer en unos 4 meses todavía, y que era la primera vez que un Goomy salía del huevo tan rápido. Voy a admitirlo: Cuando lo dijo de ese modo, este sí era un caso extraño. Pero, la revisamos y ella no parecía tener alguna señal de ser diferente o de tener alguna discapacidad, lo cual era mucho más confuso de comprender. De todos modos, nos rendimos después de revisarla por media hora.

-Bueno, si no encontramos nada, voy a suponer que todo estará bien. -dijo mi madre ya rendida.

-Estás segura??? Y si algo pasa??? -menciona Jenny con preocupación.

-Supongo que lo lidiaremos en su momento. -responde Rose mientras cargaba a Emily.

-Rose tiene razón. -añadí. -Si hasta ahora no ha pasado nada que vaya a dañarla o a enfermarse, no hay razón de tener que preocuparnos, verdad????

Eventualmente, todos asentimos y hasta ahora, no se volvió a mencionar el tema. Y la verdad, no creo que nos vayamos a preocupar: Si Emily no muestra ninguna señal de fastidio respecto a esto, no creo que haya problemas.

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona.)_**

Rose estaba de camino de regreso a su casa, en el castillo. Iba por el mismo camino de siempre por su cuenta. Arthur le sugirió dos veces en acompañarla, pero ella insistió en ir sola esta vez. Sin querer molestarla, Arthur decidió hacerle caso y dejar que ella vaya sola, si tanto insistía. Y mientras ella estaba en mitad del camino, como era de esperarse, algo sucedió.

De repente, empezó a escuchar unos gemidos de cansancio y dolor, como si alguien estuviera entrenando muy duro. En eso ella se desvió, se ocultó por si acaso encuentra algo que no debió ver, y presenció algo que no se esperaba: era Galadriel entrenando en frente de su madre. Eso, o lo que mas bien parecía ser, su madre sobre-explotándola al límite.

-Vamos, mocosa. No me digas que este es tu límite. -dijo Galadriel con un aire de superioridad sobre su hija.

Galadriel a penas y se ponía de pie, tambaleándose por el dolor y cansancio en sus huesos y músculos.

-N... No... No he... T... Terminado... -responde Galadriel con dificultad mientras escupía algo de sangre y trataba de juntar lo que le queda de fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie completamente.

Galadriel solo se burla con aire de superioridad. -Entonces deja de lloriquear y continúa.

Rose observa como el entrenamiento de Galadriel, el cual era exageradamente peligroso para alguien como ella la debilitaba poco a poco y como su madre era igual de inmoral que la Reina Annabelle. No. Quizás peor. No podría saberlo con exactitud, considerando que Galadriel nunca quiso tener una pizca de empatía con ella. Eso la deprimió un poco. En serio quería detener esto. Es más, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando...

-Ya fue suficiente, Galaxia! -mencionó la voz de un hombre.

Todos, incluyendo Rose ocultándose en los arbustos, voltearon y dirigieron sus ojos a la fuente de donde vino esa voz. Lo que presenciaron fue a un corcel de más o menos de la edad de Galaxia, y que el color de sus ojos, cola y crin eran iguales a los de Galadriel. Y lo que era más peculiar, era que este corcel también tenía cuerno y alas, por lo que Rose pudo deducir con facilidad que eran de la misma especie.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quién por fin decidió aparecer y dejar de ser un vago sin remedio.

Galadriel, con una voz y energías bastante agotadas, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimita de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, Galaxia. No olvides que es nuestra hija a quien estás tratando. -menciona el corcel con un tono algo molesto y demandante, mientras mostraba simpatía por su hija y trataba de entrar en razón a su mujer.

-Y a mí qué chucha me importa esas mamadas, pendejadas, o como les quieras llamar? Si no se puede defender, pues no sirve para nada. Solo será un maldito estorbo. -le interrumpe y reprocha Galaxia con una actitud muy arrogante, detestable y egoísta, mientras mira indiferente tanto a su esposo como a su hija. -Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesté en hacerlo contigo o mantener a esta inútil si ni puede aguantar un entrenamiento básico.

-"Básico"? "Básico" mi título de realeza! Esto es explotación y abuso infantil. Sin mencionar que es bastante exagerado este término para describir este supuesto "entrenamiento". -se quejó Rose en su mente al escuchar las palabras de Galaxia salir de sus labios de esa forma.

-Sabes qué? Me rindo. Haz lo que quieras, me importa un carajo. Yo me largo. -se queja Galadriel de mala gana y en ese momento abre un portal y entra en este, para que luego desaparezca sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que ella se fuera, Galadriel se desploma al suelo, bastante cansada y herida. El corcel corre hacia donde ella estaba y la carga con delicadeza.

-P... P... Papi... -dice Galadriel con mucho dolor y con lágrimas, viendo a su padre con dificultad.

-Tranquila. Ya me aseguraré que te sientas mejor, cariño. Solo resiste. -le comforta su padre para mantenerla calmada.

El corcel ilumina su cuerno y empieza a curar las heridas de Galadriel como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Rose se impresionó mucho al ver tal cosa, puesto que eso nunca pasaba en su mundo, y por decirlo así, le dio cierta curiosidad ese poder.

El corcel pone a Galadriel sobre su lomo y abre un portal con su magia. -Ven. Vamos a casa para que te mejores más rápido.

-O... OK... Papi. -dice Galadriel con cansancio y cierra los ojos agotada para descansar.

Y dicho esto, el corcel cruza el portal sin mucha preocupación y tanto Galadriel como él desaparecieron de la vista de Rose.

-Oh, rayos. -dijo ella y sin siquiera pensarlo, ni dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sale de su escondite y corre hacia el portal, logrando atravesarlo en el último segundo para que luego dicho portal se cerrara y desapareciera de la vista de cualquiera que haya visto tal acto.

Mientras eso pasaba, en dónde estaba la casa de Arthur, de repente el tambalea un momento, como si algo lo hubiera afectado.

-Eh? -se pregunta Arthur mientras mira a su alrededor algo confundido.

-Te ocurre algo? -menciona Jenny al ver a su hermano con esa expresión.

-Em, no, no fue nada. -le asegura Arthur a su hermana para no preocuparla.

Dicho eso, y cuando Jenny se retira, Arthur voltea a ver al cielo nocturno y al mismo tiempo, Emily estaba observando en la misma dirección, como si ella también lo hubiera sentido.

-Rose...? Me llamaste???? -pregunta Arthur a si mismo confundido e intrigado por la sensación que sintió hace unos momentos.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	9. ¿Moonrou?

**_Bien, me alegra haber vuelto a escribir._**

 ** _¿Moonrou?_**

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona)_**

Rose de repente cae al suelo luego de atravesar el portal. Sentía un fuerte mareo después de la experiencia en la que tuvo que pasar, y por ello su vista estaba algo alterada.

-Auch... OK... No volveré a hacer esto nunca... Ay, mi cabeza... -se quejaba de dolor y fastidio Rose mientras hablaba consigo misma.

Lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que ya no estaba en su mundo. O que ella tuvo un cambio DRÁSTICO en su cuerpo. Ya no era una Servine común y corriente. Ahora era una... Una especie de equino con cuernos y alas con una apariencia en parte verde y en otras amarillo, con una crin y cola de color rubia, pero aún tenía sus bellos ojos rojos como el rubí. Debido al mareo y su vista aún no recuperada, no se daba cuenta que sobaba su rostro con un casco en vez de su "mano" hecho de plantas.

-Ay... En dónde estoy...? Arthur...? Alguien...? -preguntaba Rose algo asustada y preocupada, pero sin saber por qué se siente así.

El sitio en el que se encuentra era un lugar oscuro. Se sentía una malicia en el ambiente y un hedor algo horrendo en el aire. Y las criaturas que deambulaban por ahí eran también equinos, pero todos tenían pelajes muy oscuros, o negros, siendo solo sus ojos, colas y crin los que tenían color. A diferencia de Rose, cuya apariencia era más viva, luminosa, y, sencillamente, más emotiva, por decirlo así.

Los equinos, o mas bien "ponys", una vez se les vio con más detalle, notaron a Rose en segundos y empezaron a rodearla con malos ojos, como si ellos odiaran esa especie de pony en particular, o algo así.

-No puede ser. Esos ponys de luz han encontrado nuestro reino! -decía un pony oscuro.

-Cómo es eso posible???? No hubo una invasión en milenios!!! -preguntaba una yegua angustiada.

-No debemos darnos el lujo de darle una oportunidad de huir. Mejor mátenla, y acabemos con esto! -decía un anciano dentro del grupo de equinos reunidos.

Al oír eso, los instintos de supervivencia de Mary se activaron y trató de pararse, pero como su cuerpo ahora se movía en cuatro patas en vez de dos, tropezó y cayó al duro piso.

-Ay! -gimió Rose de dolor al recibir el impacto. -Q-Qué sucede???

-Miren, está tratando de huir! Atrápenla! -dijo otro pony en el grupo y en eso, todos se abalanzan contra Rose y empiezan a lastimarla de gravedad tanto con pisotones como con magia oscura.

La pobre Rose sufría de las maneras más crueles posibles y a la vez, poco a poco como su cabeza empezaba a sangrar debido a las heridas que le daban, mientras gritaba de mucho dolor como nunca lo había hecho. Rose estaba a punto de morir asesinada por esa multitud, hasta que se oyó el sonido de un rayo de energía disparado al cielo, frenando a todos en seco.

-Qué está pasando aquí?! -exclama el corcel que disparó dicho rayo.

Rose con dificultad logró reconocer a ese pony: era el mismo que se llevó a Galadriel para tratar sus heridas. Todo el grupo de equinos se acobardó de pronto y empezaron a retroceder aterrados.

-Oh no... Es Leyer. -mencionó alguien dentro del grupo de ponys oscuros.

-Cómo se atreven a lastimar de esta forma a una pobre niña?! Qué clase de ponys son ustedes??? -menciona Leyer con un tono de autoridad y decepción.

-Pe-Pe-Pero señor, es que no se ha dado cuenta de que es una pony de luz?

-Eso se nota. Pero aún así, no tienen el derecho de haber actuado de esa forma. Con razón esos ponys del reino de Equestria nos consideran incivilizados, violentos, agresivos y sinvergüenzas. Por tipos como ustedes es que nuestra raza tiene un asco de reputación. -les resprocha Leyer mientras lentamente se acercaba a Rose y la levita con su magia con delicadeza.

Todos en ese momento se sentían en una horrible vergüenza. Como si esas palabras fueran cuchillos que apuñalaron en su más profundo honor, si es que aún les quedaba algo de ello. Leyer pone a Rose en su lomo con mucha delicadeza y mira a los ponys con furia. -Esta niña estará bajo mi protección ahora. Si la quieren matar, se las verán conmigo primero.

Y dicho esto, Leyer da media vuelta y se lleva a Rose consigo. De repente, alguien corre hacia donde Leyer con un cuchillo con la intención de revelarse y matarlo. Pero en vez de lograr su cometido, Leyer contraataca y logra acertarle a ese pony oscuro unos golpes tan poderosos, que los huesos del pony se rompieron al instante en que recibieron el daño.

Leyer mira con decepción al pony casi muerto tendido en el suelo. -Tú solo te lo buscaste. -le dice al pony oscuro herido con frialdad. Y con eso, se teletransporta lejos cargando a Rose consigo.

 ** _(Narración: Arthur 1ª Persona)_**

Mi día ha estado regular. He ayudado a mi familia con mis quehaceres del día y cuidado a Emily con el cariño que ella merece. He estado pensando y me fijé en algo curioso que tal vez sea solo yo, pero me alegro un poco notarlo. Cada vez que cuidaba a Emily y ella me sonreía con alegría, me recordaba a aquella vez que yo cuidaba a mi hermanita menor en el mundo real.

Me explico: Como ya mencioné antes, yo venía de otra familia en otro mundo, recuerdan? Pues, en esa familia yo era adoptado y críado por ellos, y con el tiempo esta familia recibió a otro miembro más en la familia, y esa era mi hermanita Julie, quien nació cuando tenía 4 años. Y en esa corta edad, a diferencia de otras familias de hermanos donde siempre se pelean los mayores y menores, yo nunca tuve una discusión o pelea con mi hermanita. Es más, yo le prometí a mi madre que la cuidaría y ayudaría en todo lo que pueda. Éramos una buena pareja de hermanos, a pesar de nuestras obvias diferencias. Y al estar cuidando a Emily, me hace recordar los buenos momentos en los que pasaba con Julie, aunque por obvias razones sean diferentes situaciones. Pero, saben qué? No importa. Cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas. Cierto?

Como sea, la cosa es que mientras cuidaba a Emily, sentía una especie de conmoción en el ambiente. Como si una voz conocida gritara de dolor y luego... Fuera silenciada con delicadeza, o algo así. Fue muy confuso y la verdad no entendía qué rayos pasó. Pero lo que sí note es que no era el único que sintió eso. Emily había hecho un gesto y un sonido de bebé con preocupación.

-Entonces... Tú también lo sentiste??? -le pregunté a Emily con curiosidad. Ella asintió. -Sí, yo también quisiera saber de dónde vino esa sensación.

Un momento después, escuché algo viniendo de afuera. Yo, andando de curioso acerqué mi oído a la ventana con discreción y escuché con atención. Al parecer, por lo que entendía, había un grupo de individuos rodeando a alguna chica encapuchada que no quería causar problemas.

-Oh no. Más me vale evitar que pase algo malo. -me dije a mi mismo y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Una vez ahí, ya vi mejor el asunto, aunque creo que llegué tarde: la joven encapuchada ya había derrotado a esos maleantes. O, eso creía ella, puesto que en el momento en el que se distrajo, vi como uno de los ladrones se incorporaba y estaba a punto de apuñalarla en la espalda... Literalmente. En eso, no lo pensé bien pero actué rápido de todos modos: Coji una de las escobas de madera que estaban en la casa, regresé tan rápido como pude a la entrada y justo en el momento en el que la encapuchada iba a ser apuñalada, me lancé hacia el ladrón, con escoba en mano, y le di un golpe en su espalda y nuca con la escoba con tanta fuerza que por error la partí en dos. Actué de mas, porque cuando me percaté, la encapuchada ya se había dado media vuelta con una espada en mano. Me asusté en ese momento.

-Relájate. -me dijo la encapuchada mientras guardaba su espada. -No pienso lastimarte.

-O... Oh... -le respondí y me puse de pie, ya tranquilo. -Y... Qué pasará con ellos????

-Meh. No sé ni me interesa. -dijo la encapuchada sin interés. -Debo decir, hiciste algo innecesario al haber noqueado a ese sujeto.

-... Lo siento. -dije algo deprimido y agaché mi cabeza en vergüenza.

-Aunque... -menciona la encapuchada con una sonrisa. -Debo decir... Gracias por haberme defendido. Por haberme confiado, me distraje y no me di cuenta de ese tipo.

-Oh, eso? No fue nada. -le respondí con tranquilidad. Pero en eso noto la escoba rota en mi mano, y suelto un grito de susto.

-Y ahora qué te pasa? -pregunta la encapuchada con una ceja arqueada.

-Perdón, es que como estamos algo cortos en dinero, no tenemos suficiente para reparar la escoba o comprar otra. Y lo peor es que mi familia está adentro. -le expliqué mientras sudaba frío. -Ay, si se enteran, me matarán.

-Ya no te preocupes. Ven, pásame esa escoba. -dijo la encapuchada con calma mientras extiende su mano.

-Eh? Em... OK? -le respondí sin entender a qué se refiere, pero decidí mejor no hacerle preguntas y le di la escoba rota de una vez.

No sé qué fue lo que hizo o cómo, pero de algún modo, de alguna manera, la encapuchada no solo reparó la escoba, sino que la restauró y cambió su diseño de manera drástica y práctica a la vez.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!?!?!?! -exclamé muy atónito.

-Oh, no exageres. No es para tanto. -menciona la encapuchada algo incómoda y molesta por el grito.

-P-Perdón. Pero aún así, qué rayos acabas de hacer?! Acaso eres una maga???? -le exclamo con total impresión luego de disculparme por el grito.

-Eeeeeeeem... -me entrega la nueva escoba mientras me responde la pregunta. -Algo así, jeje. Y... Quién se supone que eres????

-Eh? -dije al recibir la escoba. -Ah, sí. Mi nombre es Arthur.

-Je. Interesante nombre. -se dice a sí misma mientras revela un poco de su rostro. Noté que tenía cabello azul y blanco a la vez y unos ojos rojos, pero no pude ver bien su cara.

-Ah... Y tú eres????

-Oh, disculpa. Solo dime Casady.

Escuché como mi madre me llamaba, parecía algo importante. Volteé para ver a Casady de nuevo y ella al parecer me sonreía.

-No te preocupes. Ve. Estaré bien. -decía para comfortarme.

-Estás segura? Hay espacio aquí si quieres pasar la noche.

-Oh, no es necesario. Puedo cuidarme sola. -me responde muy confiada.

Miro de nuevo a mi alrededor, terminando enfocándome con el ladrón que noqueé. -Claaaaaaaro.

-Oye, no te atrevas a dudar de mis capacidades. -dijo como para amenazarme.

-Tranquila, sé que podías derrotar a ese sujeto. No te enojes.

-Estás perdonado. -me dijo de manera algo presumida.

-Bueno. Gracias. Nos vemos luego, Casady! -le dije mientras corro de vuelta a casa.

-Igualmente, Arthur. -me responde con cortesía. -... Más de lo que tú imaginas. -dice esto último para sí misma en voz baja para que no pueda oírla. Y en menos de que me diera cuenta, se fue.

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona)_**

Lentamente Rose abre los ojos después de desmayarse de la experiencia anterior. Sentía dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, cosa que por obvias razones la hicieron dar gemidos de dolor, pero por alguna razón estaban en menor estado que antes. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en un cuarto, metida en una cama muy cómoda. Y en eso pudo notar los cambios que habían en su cuerpo. Notó que ahora era una alicornio de color verde y amarillo, y por ello casi (énfasis en "casi") grita del susto por su cambio drástico.

En eso escucha a alguien acercarse y se empezó a asustar. Qué se supone que iba a hacer???? Sería alguien bueno quien se acerca a la habitación??? O alguien con intensiones malignas???? No tuvo más remedio que pretender estar desmayada, puedto que su cuerpo está adolorido y porque ella aún no sabe caminar o volar con este nuevo cuerpo.

A la habitación entró Leyer con una expresión más serena, siendo seguido por Galadriel, quien ya sentía mejor a pesar de aún estar vendada en algunas zonas del cuerpo, incluyendo sus alas.

-Cómo rayos ella llegó hasta Moonrou???? Se supone que no tienen magia o capacidad de crear portales en su mundo. -se cuestionaba Galadriel, no comprendiendo qué hacía Rose en su mundo.

-Acaso eso importa???? -le pregunta Leyer a su hija. -El punto es que ella está aquí, da igual cómo llegó. Pero está herida y ella necesita estar en rehabilitación luego de lo que le hicieron allá.

-Pero papá-

-Hija... -le interrumpe su padre con respeto y usando el sentido común. -Sé lo que vas a decir. Pero no la podemos regresar a casa en ese estado. Se lastimará más de lo que ya está. Tú podrías soportar ese efecto secundario en tus condiciones, pero Mary??? Ella ni siquiera sabe cómo moverse en su nuevo cuerpo.

-Ay, ella se lo buscó! No es nuestro problema! -se queja Galadriel fastidiada y se voltea para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-... -Leyer suspira triste. -Ya estás sonando como tu madre, Galadriel. Acaso quieres ser igual de no misericordiosa como ella???

Galadriel no responde. Parece que esas palabras le han dado mucho a su razón.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes... -continúa su padre mientras la consuela. -Pero si la cosa es demostrarle que no serás igual a ella, debes ser más abierta con tus emociones. Je, es más, comienzo a pensar que tú y Rose son parecidas y podrían ser buenas amigas.

Rose se quedó sorprendida en su interior al oír esas palabras. Galadriel solo agacha su rostro sin tener alguna clase de respuesta con lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Es que... No lo sé...

-Bueno, por lo menos piénsalo, sí? -le comforta Leyer con una sonrisa paternal.

Galadriel suspira- L... Lo intentaré.

-Con que lo intentes es suficiente, cariño. -le sonríe su padre y le da un tierno abrazo. El cual Galadriel lo responde de la misma forma.

-Te quiero, papi.

-Y yo a ti, Galadriel. Ahora, espera afuera, que tengo que curar a la princesa que está inconsciente en la cama. -le dice Leyer con una actitud calmada y serena.

-OK... -obedece Galadriel y sale de la habitación.

Una vez Galadriel se fue, Leyer observa a Rose en la cama. -Ya no sigas pretendiendo estar desmayada. Sé que despertaste.

Rose se sorprende al oír eso, pero obedeció de todos modos, sintiéndose algo intimidada por Leyer.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste. Fue horrible lo que te pasó allá en Moonrou.

-"Moon... Rou"????? -repite Rose sin lograr entender en lo absoluto.

-Cómo llegaste a ese mundo???? Sé que tu mundo no tiene la capacidad de hacer tal cosa, así que es mejor que me lo expliques. -le pregunta Leyer calmadamente para no intimidar a su "paciente".

-F-Fue a través de su portal, señor... -le responde Rose algo incómoda, pero de manera muy respetuosa.

-No te preocupes. No estoy molesto. -le contesta Leyer para calmarla. -Ya sabía que nos espiabas allá cuando Galaxia entrenaba a Galadriel. No dije nada para no delatarte y así evitar que Galaxia te hiciera la peor de las circunstancias.

-O... Oh... -entiende Rose, ya algo tranquila.

-Me sorprende el valor que has tenido para haber atravesado ese portal sin pensarlo dos veces, sabiendo el riesgo. Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunta Leyer por curiosidad, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Yo... -Rose cierra los ojos en tristeza- Quería decirle a Galadriel... Que lo siento...

-Oh? Y a qué se debe?

-Es que... Yo... Todo este tiempo... Creí que a ella no le importaba nada, salvo ella misma. Y ahora... Ahora que vi lo que tiene que pasar... Con lo que tiene que lidiar... La vi a los ojos... Y me vi a mí misma... -dice en tristeza. -No tenía derecho a juzgarla... O a pensar mal de ella... Así que yo solo quiero encontrarla y decirle... Cuanto lo siento. -Rose ya estaba con los ojos en lágrimas, indicando que tan genuino eran sus emociones al respecto.

Leyer al ver esto la consuela dándole un suave abrazo con sus alas, para tratar de consolarla. -Ya, ya... Tranquila, ya pasó... Estoy seguro que ella entenderá.

-Cómo lo sabes...?

-Je, es mi hija. Yo la conozco muy bien. -le responde Leyer con una sonrisa de confianza.

-O... OK... -dice Rose limpiándose las lágrimas. -En... En dónde estoy????

-Bueno... No estás en tu mundo. Y mucho menos en Moonrou, ya que tuve que sacarte de ahí para que no te lastimen.

-Eh??? -dice Rose muy confundida.

-Sea como sea, bienvenida a "El Reino Oscuro", princesa Rosette.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _(Galadriel, Leyer, Galaxia, Casady, "Moonrou" y "El Reino Oscuro" le pertenecen a Little Artist 123.)_**


	10. Y la batalla real inicia

**_XD LO LOGRAMOS, GENTE!!! Hemos llegado al capítulo 10!!!! Después de mucho tiempo, por fin lo hemos conseguido!!!!! Hurraaaaaa!!!! *se escucha el coro alegre del público mientras suena el coro de la canción "We are the champions" de Queen*_**

 ** _Por fin. Ya era hora de que ya llegáramos a este capítulo. No es que este capítulo vaya a ser especial o algo por el estilo, pero quiero celebrar incluso por los más tontos momentos. XD_**

 ** _Nah, mentira! XD Sí va a ser importante. Esta vez voy a hacer este cap muy largo, ya que ya quiero empezar a meter las cosas interesantes de mi historia en este cap. Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con alguno de los capítulos con tantas palabras. Espero que hayan valido la pena!!_**

 ** _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, empecemos de una vez, señores! XD_**

 **Y la batalla real inicia...**

 ** _(Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona)_**

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?! -exclamó Rose luego de que Leyer le explicara todo. -Entonces me está diciendo que estoy en otro mundo?!

-Em... En términos muy básicos, sí. -le responde Leyer con algo de incomodidad por la reacción algo estruendosa de Rose.

-No puede ser... Ay, en qué me metí... -se cuestiona Rose a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba en un tremendo lío.

-No te preocupes. Tu lograrás volver a tu hogar.

-E... En serio???? -dice Rose mirando a Leyer a los ojos con esperanza.

-Sí, no hay problema. Yo te llevaré. -menciona Leyer con total confianza y seguridad para calmarla. -Pero aún no.

-Eh? Por qué no?! -reacciona Rose sorprendida y algo molesta.

-A ver: tú estás en recuperación. Yo, estoy muy agotado. Y como ya usé gran parte de mis poderes de transporte para sacarte de ese lío y traerte aquí, necesito descansar para poder traerte a casa. Será un viaje agotador para mí, así que no hay otra manera. A menos, claro, que quieras que mi esposa Galaxia, quien debo decirte que no le importa en lo más mínimo si te enfermas o mueres, sea la que te lleve. Y estamos de acuerdo que no va a ser así, verdad???? -le aclara Leyer usando la lógica.

Rose iba a protestar, pero al no tener un argumento válido, se mantuvo callada.

-Eso pensaba. -concluye Leyer confiando.

Rose suspira derrotada y triste. -Entonces cuánto tengo que esperar para volver a casa...?

-Solo es hasta mañana, no me digas que no puedes aguantar un día sin estar lejos de casa. -menciona Leyer curioso.

-Ash, bien. Voy a esperar. -concluye Rose con menos interés de hablar del asunto.

-Muy bien, eso es lo que quería oír. -le dice Leyer cambiando su rostro serio con una un poco más animada. -Bueno, espero que encuentres tu "estadía" temporal lo suficiente... "Adecuada", jeje.

-Eh, gracias. Supongo. -dice Rose algo incómoda por ese último comentario con una gota tipo anime sudando detrás de su cabeza.

Nadie, salvo Leyer quien disimuló lo que acaba de sentir y pretende de que no pasa nada, sintió que en una parte del castillo algo pasaba.

-Te diré algo, Rose. Iré a chequear unas cosas, entre ellas tu cena y tus medicinas. Ahora vuelvo. -le menciona Leyer a Rose con seguridad.

Rose solo lo mira con la ceja arqueada, un tanto confundida. -O... K...?

Leyer le sonríe y se pone de pie y se retira de la habitación. En eso se transporta a una habitación secreta. En ella había un orbe apoyado en una columna de la misma altura que Leyer y otra cosa: había una luz saliendo de una caja especial en una pared. Leyer destapa la caja para ver algo raro, aunque no para él: era una especie de llave emitiendo esa luz. Con el tamaño de una espada, la empuñadura y todo, salvo la hoja plana de la espada, puesto que se trata de una llave. Esta llave tenía un diseño peculiar: es redonda y tiene curvas hasta el punto de parecer inofensiva. Un lado de la empuñadura está formada en la forma de una onda del océano rompiéndose, mientras que el otro está formado en una especie de "vid beige" de arena que se envuelve alrededor del eje, que está coloreada para parecerse a una puesta de sol. La vid se conecta a un ramo de flores, que forman los dientes deesta especie de llave. Además, un llavero rojo de seda conecta la empuñadura al símbolo de una especie de fruta extraña en forma de estrella. En eso, el orbe empieza a mostrar una especie de señal. Leyer se enfoca en el orbe con seriedad.

-Veo de que tienes todo bajo control. -decía una voz femenina saliendo del orbe. -Sinceramente, creí que ibas a tener problemas.

-Problemas? Yo? Nah. Pero es sorpresivo tener que volver a hablar con usted después de mucho tiempo... Maestra Aqua.

Aqua ríe un poco. -Veo que no has cambiado nada, mi joven aprendiz. -le dice con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, bueno. A qué se debe su llamada, Maestra? Está todo bien en el paraíso? -pregunta Leyer algo curioso.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso. -le comforta Aqua. -Escucha, hay algo que debes saber.

-Eh? -Leyer le presta atención. -Qué sucede????

-Es Xehanort. Va a volver a atacar. -le informa Aqua.

Leyer al oír eso, se pone serio. -Qué es lo que tiene en mente ese genocida????

-Parece que aún sigue con las suyas. Ya son varios mundos destruidos por su culpa. El Otro Mundo se está llenando mucho. -menciona Aqua con preocupación.

-Y qué sugieres que haga??? No soy un portador, maestra. Tú lo sabes. Qué quieres que haga??? -le reclama Leyer con algo de fastidio.

Aqua lo mira con ojos de algo de pena. -Creo que es hora de que busques a alguien digno de portar la espada.

-Qué? Yo? No, no. Ni hablar! Yo no puedo tocar esa cosa! Por qué no lo hace uste- Leyer es interrumpido por la mirada de "Es en serio?" viniendo de su maestra. -Oh.

-Ajá.

-Es verdad. Usted está muerta, no puede hacer nada. -menciona Leyer algo avergonzado por olvidarse de la situación de su maestra.

-Créeme, Leyer. No quiero obligarte a hacer esto. Si yo pudiera, lo haría yo misma. Pero sabes que Arceus no me dará permiso... -dice Aqua con lástima.

Leyer suspira. -Lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo.

-Pero sabes que millones de vidas estarán en riesgo si no hacemos algo. -le explica Aqua.

-Muy bien. Y tú qué sugieres que haga? -le pregunta Leyer con algo de fastidio, puesto que sintió que no le va a gustar lo que le van a pedir.

-Debes encontrar a alguien digno de portar esta espada. Alguien con un corazón de luz. Alguien que no dudaría en hacer lo correcto cuando el momento lo indica. Debes hallar ese alguien. Guiarlo o la. Liderarlo a él o a ella. Asegurarse que no vaya por el camino equivocado. Solo tú puedes hacer eso en persona, Leyer... No hay nadie más.

-Hay alguien más. -menciona Leyer.

-Eh?

-Alguien que puede hacer el trabajo de maestro que tú me pides. Alguien que ya usó una Llave Espada en el pasado.

Aqua parece entender a quién se refería. -Ese alguien decidió dejar ese camino hace mucho tiempo... No va a regresar.

Leyer le sonríe. -No hablo del tarado de Sora. Si él no va a hacer algo, que se vaya a llorar solo.

Aqua se queda perpleja al oír eso. -Entonces quién...?

 ** _Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del universo._**

Estamos en un mundo algo pequeño. Y muy simple. Un mundo compuesto de archipiélagos, o un grupo de islas (para los que no sepan qué es un archipiélago). Una mujer de avanzada edad se encuentra paseando por la playa de una de las islas. Estaba mirando el horizonte mientras se relajaba al sentir la brisa del viento y el sonido de las olas del mar. Parecía haber hallado la paz interior. Y por si no fuera poco, ver a esa anciana sonreír, llenaba de una pureza al corazón. Así de simple y limpio era su personalidad.

De repente, ella se da cuenta que alguien la observa desde atrás. Y su sonrisa... Desaparece y su expresión se vuelve seria.

-No pensé que te atreverías a regresar aquí. -decía la anciana con tranquilidad. No estaba seria, pero se mantenía serena y calmada.

-Honestamente... No tenía en mente volver. -decía la voz de un anciano algo triste y cansado.

-Entonces qué te hizo regresar... -dice la anciana mientras voltea y observa al hombre que la veía. -... Sora?

El viejo Sora suspira de tristeza al ver a la anciana cara a cara. -Vine porque necesito tu ayuda... Kairi.

 ** _De regreso en el Reino Oscuro..._**

Después de que Rose examinara mejor su nueva apariencia, escucha a alguien hablarle a sus espaldas.

-Terminaste????

-Eh?! -Rose voltea a ver quién dijo eso, solo para ver que se trataba de Galadriel. -Oh, eres tú.

-Sabes muy bien que no debes estar aquí. En qué rayos estabas pensando? -le interroga Galadriel.

-Yo...

-Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado. Pudiste morir en manos de mi madre. Y si no lo hace mi madre, el pueblo de Moonrou lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo! Tienes idea del estrés que tuve que soportar???? Cómo reaccionaría tu familia y tu reino si supieran que desapareciste y moriste???? -le cuestiona Galadriel.

-ELLOS NO ME QUIEREN CERCA!!! -Rose no aguantó que le hablara de esa forma.

-... Qué? -le pregunta algo confundida Galadriel. -Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído. Alguien más, aparte de tu amigo y su familia, debe de preocuparse por ti. Un padre, sirvientes, alguien! No puede ser posible que estés tan-

-Pues créelo! -le interrumpe Rose. -Llevo estando sola sufriendo por todo lo que mi madre ha hecho por 7 años. 7 años!!! Y todo comenzó cuando mi padre murió enfermo cuando era niña!

-... Eso suena extraño. Interesante, pero extraño. -dice Galadriel mientras analizaba lo que Rose dijo. -Continúa.

Rose suspira triste. -Mi padre... Era el ser más amable y honesto que he conocido... Era fuerte, valiente, justo y a diferencia de otros gobernantes o seres de nobleza, jamás lo ví u oí tratar a los humanos como seres inferiores... Él me enseñó que la vida era algo muy valioso... Y que si no aprendía a tratar a los demás como un ser igual a mí... Me convertiría en alguien que ha sido envenenado y convertido en alguien siniestro y malo... Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que quería enseñarme. Cuando él vivía, mi madre no era el monstruo que me persigue en mis pesadillas hoy en día... Era como mi papá, pero menos dócil y más serena y severa. Pero... Todo cambió cuando...

 ** _Flashback: Reino Natura, hace 7 años..._**

El rey estaba enfermo. Nadie sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde fue que su majestad cayó grave en terribles friebres y una degeneración que al pasar de los días, lo volvía un Serperior con escamas y cara más pálidas y sus ojos escarlata poco a poco perdiendo la luz de la vida. El rey, enfermo como está, exige que su hija, la Princesa Rosette, se reúna con él en una visita de padre a hija con medidas urgentes.

-... Me buscabas, papi...? -decía una Rose muy joven, de la apariencia de una Snivy, con un tono muy deprimido.

El rey voltea a verla con unos ojos muy cansados, pero manteniendo un profundo amor a su única hija. -... Por qué has estado metiéndote en problemas con esos chicos otra vez, mi amor...? -le pregunta el rey a su hija quien oculta el moretón en su ojo izquierdo con maquillaje, al punto que "casi" no se nota.

Rose empieza a soltar una lágrima y agacha la cabeza en tristeza. -Es que esos chicos estaban lastimando a un niño de 4 años indefenso... *sniff* ... Le pegaban en la cara con un palo...

El rey suelta una débil sonrisa de orgullo. -Eres tan igual a mí... -le dice con suavidad mientras hace un espacio en sus anillos y su cama. -Ven aquí y dale a tu padre que te ama un buen abrazo afectuoso.

Rose empieza a llorar y rápidamente le da un abrazo muy cariñoso a su padre y llora en su pecho. Su padre responde el abrazo mientras enrosca con suavidad su pequeño cuerpo y deja que ella suelte sus lágrimas y sufrimiento.

-NO QUIERO PERDERTE, PAPI!!! NO ES JUSTO!!! -exclama Rose aferrándose con cuidado a su padre mientras lloraba sin control. -POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES!!! TE QUIERO!!!

-Y yo a ti, hija... -dice el rey con una lágrima en su rostro mientras consolaba a su hija con todo el amor que un padre tiene a su hija. -Te amo más que mi propia vida...

-Entonces vive, papi... -dice Rose entre lágrimas. -Vive, y no nos dejes... No me dejes...

El rey acaricia con afecto y suavidad el rostro de su hija, curando su ojo. -Rosette... Yo siempre estaré contigo. Justo aquí. -le dice con cariño mientras apoya la punta de su cola justo donde está el corazón de Rose.

Rose no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía cuando su padre le dijo eso. Y antes de que ella pueda decir algo al respecto, el rey la interrumpe diciendo. -Tengo un regalo especial para ti... Ábrelo cuando yo ya no esté, OK...?

-P-Pero... -Rose observa como ella recibe un pequeño paquete de regalo de parte de su padre.

-Prométemelo... -le dice débilmente su padre con ojos cansados.

-L... Lo prometo... -le responde Rose entre lágrimas.

Después de eso, empezó un momento perturbador: el pobre rey de repente se paralizó, soltó a su hija de manera abrupta y comenzó a convulsionar muy fuertemente. Rose, asustada, no paraba de pedir ayuda de manera desesperada. Quería ayudar a su padre, pero no sabía cómo.

Durante la emergencia, la Reina Annabelle entró desesperada y ordenó a que sacaran a su hija de ahí. Si su esposo moría, no quería que su hija sufra mucho más que antes.

-NO!!!! NO!!!!!!! PAPIIIII!!! DÉJENME IR!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! -grita Rose desesperada mientras se trataba de liberar con fuerza de los guardias que la sometían y se la llevaban lo más rápido posible sin lastimarla hasta que lo último que ella vio era la puerta de la habitación cerrándose.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-... Tardé mucho en tratar de volver... Mientras esperaba e ideaba un plan para que no me atrapen y vaya a ver a mi papá... Fui a abrir el regalo con tristeza... Había una carta y un collar hermoso, con el medallón en forma de un corazón con estilo... No llegué a leer la carta en ese entonces, así que fui a la habitación de mi padre. Cuando llegué... Escuché los gritos de alguien de dolor hasta que sonaban sin vida... Asustada, miré por el hoyo de la cerradura... Y vi a mi madre envuelta en sangre en una mirada psicópata con una sonrisa placentera... Y los cadáveres de los doctores a su alrededor...

-Oh, diablos... -dice Galadriel horrorizada luego de oír la historia.

-Mira, sé que probablemente yo nunca podré entenderte a ti o tu sufrimiento o hasta tu forma de vida. Y es cierto, no lo entiendo... Pero tú tampoco me juzgues, porque, a diferencia de ti que tú aún tienes a tu papá para consolarte cuando sufres, yo no tengo a nadie... -dice Rose en tristeza profunda y con honestidad.

-No mientas. Tienes a ese tal Arthur y su familia-

-No es lo mismo, Galadriel! -le interrumpe Rose. -Yo les estoy agradecida de por vida por ser como la familia que más necesito ahora, pero aun así, no va a reemplazar a mi madre o mi vida en el castillo... Por mucho que lo desee.

Galadriel ya no tenía palabras para describir lo que escuchó hasta ahora. -Y... Yo... Lo lamento...

Rose suspira triste. -De veras, acepto tus disculpas... Yo también lo lamento... No debí entrar al portal sin pensar... Lamento haber creído que eras un ser despreciable... Lo lamento mucho...

Galadriel la mira algo deprimida. -Está bien... Te perdono.

Rose simplemente mira a otro lado y se echa en la cama. -Como sea...

Galadriel se da vuelta y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentirse mal. Miró de nuevo a Rose, quien no se movió de su posición, y suspira. -Oye...

-Huh? -Rose voltea a verla.

-... Quieres que te enseñe a cómo moverte con tu nuevo cuerpo???? -dice finalmente Galadriel.

-Qué???? -se incorpora Rose confundida.

-Bueno, si vas a estar aquí, mejor deberías aprender cómo moverte y usar esto... -dice Galsdriel mientras ella apunta al cuerno del cuerpo Alicornio de Rose. -... Y esto. -concluye apuntando a las alas de Rose.

-Oh... Cierto. -menciona Rose al mirar a sus costados, donde estaban sus alas. -Olvidé que tenía esas cosas, jeje. -añade esta con una gota de sudor tipo anime nervioso.

-Bueno, primero te enseñaré a caminar. Luego, a correr. Después a usar magia básica. Y por último, a volar.

-Suena agotador. -dice Rose analizando en su cabeza todo lo que tiene que practicar.

-Oh, no te quejes, no será para tanto, jeje. Prometo no ser dura contigo. -dice Galadriel con seguridad con un guiño del ojo.

Rose la mira con una ceja arqueada. -Claaaaaaaro. "Dura".

-Oye, no me cuestiones. Te estoy dando mi palabra. O es que quieres que de veras te entrene como mi madre???? -le "amenaza" Galadriel.

Rose perpleja ya no discute más.

-Je, eso pensaba. -concluye Galadriel. -Entonces... Quieres empezar a practicar?

Rose se pone a pensar un momento. Después de un buen rato, mira a Galadriel y le dice. -OK. Hagámoslo.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el Reino Natura..._**

 ** _Narración: Arthur (1ª persona)_**

Ha pasado un día entero desde que se descubrió que Rose ha desaparecido. Nadie la ha visto en ninguna parte. Obviamente, esto me preocupa. Pero para que los guardias reales o algún súbdito leal o no de la Reina Annabelle no sospechen que yo tuve que ver con su desaparición.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, logré enseñarle a Emily a hablar. Yeeeeeeee. Lo único malo es que me llama "hedmano" y las palabras que usa son "yay", "hamble" (hambre), "ugal" (jugar), "agua", "abacho" (abrazo), entre otros. No se ustedes, pero ella se ha vuelto muy adorable y apapachable/abrazable. Y le encanta decir "kawai". No sé cómo sabe de esa palabra, pero como no es un mal vocabulario, voy a dejar que lo use.

Me ha sorprendido una noticia en la tarde de que han confirmado que la Reina Annabelle ha estado secuestrado, torturado y matado personas y Pokemon del bosque que está muy cerca de nosotros. No hay mucha información al respecto de eso, pero lo poco que pudieron conseguir confirma que hay un intruso en el Reino y la Reina lo quiero interrogado y decidirá si quedárselo como su sirviente, objeto sexual, saco de boxeo, todo lo anterior a la vez, o simplemente lo ejecutará y mandará para que se devoren el cadáver. Me sentí muy enfermo con haberme enterado de eso. Mamá apagó el televisor (sí, había tele pero no tenía nada más que noticias y funciona como un video-televisor.) y fue a calmarme.

-Tranquilo... No te pasará nada... No dejaré que te toquen. -me decía mi madre para consolarme.

-Mamá, qué no lo ves? -le digo mientras la miraba a los ojos con dolor emocional. -Ese monstruo me está buscando a mí. Todos ellos morirán por mi culpa si no me entrego.

-No voy a permitir que hagas eso, Arthur. -me responde mi madre con voz autoritaria. -Tú no vas a hacer tal cosa.

-Por qué no?

-Cómo que "Por qué no?"??? Tú no eres un intruso.

-Si no soy eso, entonces qué soy, mamá? Qué soy? -le pregunto algo angustiado.

-... Mi hijo. -me termina respondiendo mi madre en tristeza.

No sabía qué responder. Solo corrí y la abracé muy fuerte. Ella me lo corresponde con cariño y me mantiene cerca de su corazón.

-No quiero te hagan daño... Eres MI hijo. En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres MI hijo... Y no voy a dejarte. -me decía mi madre en lágrimas.

En verdad los dos, tanto ella como yo, estábamos sufriendo al respecto. Lo único que sentí que podía hacer era simplemente agarrar su cabeza con suavidad y hacer que mi cabeza se apoye con cariño en la suya.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá. -le decía mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Y yo a ti... -me respone mi madre mientras me abrazaba con suavidad.

Después de un rato, se sintió un breve temblor en el ambiente. No obstante, aunque no lo crean, creo que nosotros dos no lo sentimos en realidad.

Luego de eso, mi madre se percata de algo afuera y dice. - Ocúltate. Algo pasa.

Obedecí y me oculté. Mi madre miró a ver quién era y se horrorizó. -Los guardias. Están aquí. Jenny, has que Arthur se vaya en silencio.

Mi hermana obedece y me saca de la casa por la puerta de atrás. Mientras, mi madre entretiene como puede a los guardias.

No sé cómo le habrá ido... Pero algo me dice que esto no termina...

 ** _Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona._**

Rose y Galadriel ya estaban caminando juntas por los pasillos del castillo. Rose ya logró aprender a caminar, correr, saltar y planear con sus alas. No obstante, aún no logra volar en sí.

-Bien, ya que apestas con los usos básicos de la magia de una unicornio, voy a enseñarte mágia de elementos. -menciona Galadriel mientras pasean.

-Eso sí suena interesante. -le dice Rose con algo de curiosidad.

-Je, eres tierna. -dice en un tono burlón.

-Heeeeeey, eso qué significa??? -le cuestiona Rose.

Después empezaron a reír de manera amistosa. Después de hablar de sus problemas, se forjó dentro de ellas una clase de amistad creíble. Aparentemente, lo único que se necesitaba era simplemente hablar.

-Eh? -menciona Galadriel en mirar en una dirección.

-Q-Qué sucede? Es tu madre??? -pregunta Rose algo nerviosa.

-No. No soy ella. -menciona una encapuchada detrás de ellas. Ellas reaccionan rápidamente y mientras que Rose muestra una actitud nerviosa, Galadriel tiene una cara con curiosidad.

-Quién eres...? Te ves tan... Familiar. -le pregunta Galadriel con curiosidad.

-Je, de veras quieres saber? -pregunta la encapuchada.

En eso, se quita su capucha, revelando su identidad: Era una alicornio como Galadriel, solo que su cola y crin tenían colores azul y blanco, dos pulseras rojas en una de sus patas delanteras y un collar dorado.

-E... Eres... -dice Galadriel en shock.

-Soy la Princesa Casady themoon Darkness. -menciona la alicornio oscura con imponencia, pero no con tanta firmeza.

-Eh?! -Galadrien se sorprende.

-La conoces? -pregunta Rose a Galadriel un poco más tranquila.

-Creí que ella solo era un mito... Cómo es que ella es real???? -le responde Galadriel mientras se hacía la pregunta mencionada a sí misma.

-Oh, créeme. Soy muy real. -le responde Casady.

-Y... Y qué haces aquí...? -le pregunta Galadriel sin salir de su impresión.

-Bueno... -Casady saca una gema de entre sus cosas, la cual brilló con mucha intensidad al estar frente a Galadriel. -Vine porque esto busca una nueva portadora.

-Eh????? -dijeron Rose y Galadriel a la vez, no entendiendo a qué se refería...

-Y aparentemente ya la encontré. -menciona Casady con una leve sonrisa y le entrega la gema a Galadriel. -Ten. Es un obsequio.

Galadriel estaba atónita. -P... Para mí...? -menciona ella mientras inspecciona la gema.

-Que bien por ti, Gali. -le dice Rose de forma alegre, ya dejando sus nervios.

Casady se fija en Rose. -Y en cuanto a ti...

Rose voltea a ver curiosa. -Eh????

Casady se arrodilla un poco para estar a la altura de Rose. La examina un poco usando solo la vista y dice: -Y... Quién se supone que eres???

-M-Me llamo Rose... Rose Lightheart. -le responde Rose algo nerviosa mientras Casady termina de observarla.

-... Je. Sí, también te daré algo especial. -Y dicho esto, Casady saca otra gema de entre sus objetos, siendo esta diferente que la de Galadriel, y se la entrega a Rose. -Aquí tienen, niñas.

Rose recibe la gema. -Y... Qué son estas gemas??? -le pregunta a Casady.

-Ya lo sabrán con el tiempo. -le responde Casady vaga, pero cortésmente. -Nos veremos pronto. -Y dicho esto, desapareció.

-Qué rayos fue todo eso???? -se pregunta Rose confundida.

-Voy a suponer que esto es una especie de gema hereditaria que se obtiene de generación en generación. -le dice Galadriel observa su gema.

-Hmmm... Puede ser. Pero no explica cómo es que yo también tengo una también. -le replica Rose pensativa.

-Bueno, ya lo descubriremos luego. -le dice Galadriel.

Después de esto, Galadriel y Rose (quienes se llaman entre sí "Gali" y "Rosy", respectivamente como sus apodos de amistad) se han dedicado a divertirse y pasar el rato juntas. Su amistad cada vez ya se vuelve más creíble y natural.

De repente, Rose se detiene y voltea en una dirección: parece haber sentido algo.

-Rosy...? -le pregunta Galadriel preocupada por su nueva amiga.

-... Gali... -le responde Rose de la misma forma. -Es Arthur... Siento que está en problemas.

 ** _Mientras, en otro mundo..._**

Sora y Kairi miran con asombro como una llave del tamaño de una espada está brillando sola y reacciona frenéticamente.

-Qué sucede?! -exige Kairi con asombro.

-La "Llave del Reino" (el cuál es el nombre de la llave gigante) está reaccionando a algo. No puedo detenerla! -exclama Sora desesperado.

De repente, la llave brilló con demasiada intensidad y por sí sola creó un portal y lo atraviesa. Una vez cruzó, la luz y el portal desaparecieron, dejando a Sora y Kairi solos enla habitación, totalmente sorprendidos.

-A dónde fue??? -pregunta Kairi atónita.

-No lo sé... -dice Sora de la misma manera a Kairi mientras sigue el rastro de la llave con un aparato. -Pero sea donde sea que se dirija... Espero que nuestro enemigo no nos dé un ataque, ahora que estoy indefenso. Bueno, tú tendrás que ser la línea de defensa de este lugar, Kairi.

-Sobre eso... Ya no tengo mi Llave Espada. -le responde Kairi un poco nerviosa e incómoda.

-QUÉ?! Cómo?! -le pregunta Sora sorprendido.

-Leyer. -le contesta Kairi directamente.

-Rayos... -se dice Sora. -Bueno, solo nos queda esperar. Y rogar que no vengan por nosotros.

 ** _Mientras, en el Reino Natura (Narración: Arthur 1ª Persona)_**

Los soldados lograron encontrarme. Estoy corriendo en una carrera contra el tiempo y mivida para que no me atrapen y me lleven. Si preguntan cómo lo hicieron, pues mi madre los entretuvo hasta que pasó lo inevitable: encontraron fotos mías con mi madre, Jenny, Emily... Hasta una mía con Rose. Rayos, debí tener esa foto conmigo. Bueno, aun así Rose no quería que ocultara esa foto, así que... Sí... Esto iba a pasar de todos modos.

Y si se preguntan dónde está Emily, no se preocupen. La tengo conmigo desde que los soldados entraron. Llevo corriendo por 1 hora sin parar... Estoy cansado, exhausto, pero sigo corriendo y asegurándome que Emily no se me escape o se me suelte luego de estarla cargando.

Por ahora, todo bien... Hasta que:

 ** _BOOOOOOOM!!!!_**

-Woah! -el impacto de la explosión me alcanzó y me mandó a volar unos 2 metros más adelante y me caí. Menos mal que caí bien y me aseguré que Emily no haya sido aplastada por mi cuerpo.

-Auch... Estás bien, Emily...? -dije algo adolorido.

Emily con ojos llorosos asintió su cabecita: Notó que sangraba un poco.

Para nuestra mala suerte, llegaron los guardias y me rodearon.

-Por fin te hallamos, hijo de perra. -menciona el General Bisharp al estar frente a mí.

-Lenguaje. Tengo 14, casi 15 y esta Goomy aún es una bebé.

-Me vale. Esta vez vas a pertenecer a su majestad. Y si se resiste, lo mataremos.

-No voy a ir.

-Cállate. Llévenselo!

Me sometieron y amarraron.

-Je. Si terminas siendo su juguete sexual, me pregunto cuánto durarás hasta que te quiebre? -menciona el General solo para provocar mi ira. -Oh, no te preocupes. Solo te dolerá un montón.

Los soldados se pusieron a reír mientras me obligaban a caminar. A este punto, Emily podría ser usada como esclava. Debo hacer algo.

Pero luego pasó que no vi venir. De repente, algo ocurrió que salieron criaturas tan oscuras como la noche de la nada y atacaron a todos: los estaban matando. Aproveché el complot y huí cargando a Emily. Corrí lo más rápido posible, y efectivamente, las criaturas oscuras se estaban multiplicando, o algo así. Llegué a ver cómo mataban a los guardias y al general. Lo extraño es que no hubo sangre. Mas bien, un objeto de la apariencia de un corazón salió de los pechos del general y sus soldados, y al instantes desaparecieron sus cuerpos... Las criaturas, por decirlo así, consumieron con oscuridad a los corazones y se convirtieron en más de esas cosas. Todo esto es una locura, y yo sigo amarrado en mis manos!!!

De repente esas criaturas lograron rodearme. Si no hacía algo, me iba a meter en serios aprietos!

De prontó, oí un rujido conocido y las criaturas eran atacadas por la técnica "Lanzallamas" de mi madre, quien noté tenía un feo golpe en el ojo, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien.

-CORRE, ARTHUR! CORRE! CORRE!!! -dice mi madre al liberarme de los amarres de un zarpazo.

Y dicho eso, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero no me fijaba del portal que se abrió frente a mí y, antes de fijarme por dónde iba, choqué de cara contra algo... O alguien.

-AU!!! -dije y escuché a alguien más también decir eso al mismo tiempo. Miro hacia adenlante y del portal había salido Rose y por alguna razón, su "guardaespaldas" Galadriel también estaba con ella.

-Rose???? -pregunté confundido.

-Eh??? Arthur?! -exclamó ella al verme. -Qué haces aquí????

-Es una larga historia. TÚ qué haces aquí? Por qué desapareciste y qué hace ella a tu lado, me perdí de algo???? -dije eso último más con confusión y curiosidad que exigencia.

-Em... Larga historia. -responde Rose algo nerviosa.

-Cuidado! -exclama Galadriel mientras usa un rayo láser de su cuerno el cual esquivo y lo recibe una de esas criaturas directamente.

-Q-Qué rayos fue eso?! -pregunta Rose exaltada.

-Yo qué sé, vinieron de la nada! Corran!!! -dije y empezamos a correr por nuestras vidas.

Después de 6 minutos, nos separan: Galadriel estaba sola mientras que Rose, Emily y yo también nos tenían rodeados. Y ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar: nos atacaron y tumbaron.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! -gritamos de dolor Rose y yo mientras nos abrazamos para proteger a Emily. Y después... Todo se oscureció... Y de repente aparece una muy fuerte luz.

 ** _Hace 3 minutos, en el Reino Oscuro... (Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona)_**

Leyer siente una fuerte disturbio en el castillo después de haber mandado a Rose a su casa. Pero automáticamente se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Rápidamente fue a la habitación secreta y, efectivamente, la llave gigante que custodiaba empezó a brillar demasiado y a reaccionar como loco.

-Ya es hora, eh? -dice Leyer mientras se acerca a la llave apresada. -Pues no te retendré más. VE!!! -y dicho esto, Leyer libera a la llave y esta sale disparada del lugar, abriendo un portal y lo atraviesa a la velocidad de la luz. Para luego cerrar el portal y desaparecer.

-Buena suerte.

Al mismo tiempo, la Llave Espada de Sora siente algo y se dirige en una dirección en específico, viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

 ** _De vuelta en el Reino Natura (Narración Anónima 3ª Persona)_**

-ROSY, NOOOO!!!! -grita Galadriel al ver a su amiga ser atacada mientras se defendía de las otras criaturas.

De repente, dos portales se abren y algo viajando a velocidad luz sale de ambos portales. Para luego, atravesar a las criaturas oscuras e impactar el lugar donde estaban Arthur y Rose. Al hacerlo, se creó una muy fuerte luz, que casi hace que Galadriel se cubra. Una vez la luz se dicipa, ella no puede creer lo que veía.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!?!?!?!

Arthur y Rose estaban sin ningún rasguño. Pero lo más sorprendente era lo que tenían en las manos cada uno: LAS LLAVE ESPADAS DE SORA Y KAIRI, RESPECTIVAMENTE!!!!

Ambos estaban en shock al darse cuenta de lo que sostenían.

-Woah! Q-Qué es esta cosa?! -exclama Arthur al ver su nueva arma en la mano.

-Q-Qué es lo que está pasando?! -exclama atónita Rose.

Las criaturas al ver esas llaves se vieron mucho más frenéticas y alteradas, como si hubieran visto a un espectro. Al verlas tan alocadas, los 3 (o 4, contando a Emily) no tuvieron más opción que guardar sus preguntas para más tarde: una de las batallas más importantes de sus vidas acaba de comenzar.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Ufff... Qué largo! @.@ Esta vez sí que me esforcé! Les dije que iba a celebrar por este capítulo. XD_**

 ** _Galaxia, Leyer, Galadriel y Casady le pertenecen a Little Artist 123. (Por favor, no me mates por alterar cómo es Leyer en esta historia... Para hacer más creíble la trama, tuve que hacerlo. Lamento si no llega a ser de tu agrado, Alexis.)_**


	11. Los nuevos portadores

**_Saludos, amigos. Les habla Adrian2797 con un nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Vaya que el capítulo anterior fue muy largo. Esperemos que este no lo sea tanto._**

 ** _Quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero asuntos de la vida real y la Universidad me han quitado tiempo para terminar de escribir el capítulo. Lo que es peor, ¡ya perdí los archivos de documentos que escribía aquí sobre los capítulos anteriores, por lo que mi plan de reescribirlos y publicarlos en Wattpad ha sido "arruinado". Ahora tendré que hacer los capítulos desde cero._**

 ** _Persona Random: ¿Pero qué no era más sencillo escribir los capítulos en Word para que siempre tengas un archivo extra?_**

 ** _Adrian2797: Pues... Sí y no. O sea, sí es muy buena idea eso de guardarlo todo en Word, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es porque como mi familia no quiere que hable con gente de Internet o haga cosas como esta, TODO debe ser un secreto. Es frustrante, sí, pero si mi familia no acepta las cosas que hago o las personas con las que hablo, entonces todos mis proyectos personales como este deben quedarse como son: un secreto._**

 ** _Persona Random: Oh... Eso es horrible._**

 ** _Adrian2797: Sí... Pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Llevo ocultándoles esto por 3 años, casi 4. Mientras no diga o no revele nada, todo estará bien... Espero._**

 ** _Como sea, acabo de terminar esta semana mi ciclo en la universidad, por lo que trataré de publicar los capítulos más seguido._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, empecemos. XD_**

 **Los nuevos portadores**

 ** _Milisegundos antes de la aparición de las Llaves Espadas... (Narración: Arthur 1ª persona)_**

 ** _(Música de fondo: "Dive into the heart" (conocido también como "Destati")_** )

Me siento extraño... Siento que me han transportado a otro lugar. Abro mis ojos y me sorprendo al ver a mi alrededor: Yo aparente mente estaba parado en medio de un edificio de cristal en forma de cilindro, y el edificio era enorme. Miré al borde, y no había nada. Solo oscuridad al fondo y en todos lados. Y al mirar abajo, noté que el edificio parecía tener una altura infinita, porque no se veía la base.

-¿¿¿¿Arthur????

-¿¿¿¿Eh???? -volteé a ver quién fue que me llamó. Era Rose, y estaba tan confundida como yo.

-¿¿¿En dónde estamos??? -pregunta Rose mirando a su alrededor.

-No. Tengo. Idea. -respondí muy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar.

En eso oímos sonidos de bebé feliz y ambos miramos en una dirección: Emily también estaba con nosotros, completamente absorta de la situación.

-¡¿EMILY?! -dijimos Rose y yo atónitos al mismo tiempo.

Ella solo nos responde con sus risitas y gemidos de bebé super tiernos.

-Bueno, no importa. Solo asegurémonos de no hacer algo estúpido.

En eso nos detuvimos un momento y miramos a nuestro alrededor exaltados. Bueno, excepto Emily. La razón es porque sentimos la presencia de alguien observándonos. Y en eso...

-... Tantas cosas que hacer... En tan poco tiempo... -decía una voz de la nada. Era imponente, grave, de un alto volumen y muy misteriosa. -... Pero tómense su tiempo... Y no teman...

Me sentía ahora curioso por la forma como lo decía. Sonaba tan calmado y seguro, que de hecho sentí que era una especie de guía.

Frente a nosotros, una luz se ilumina muy vagamente en el centro del techo circular del edificio mientras la voz decía... -... La puerta aún se mantiene sellada... Ahora, acérquense los 3. ¿¿¿Pueden hacerlo???

No me lo podía creer. ¿¿¿Era una especie de prueba??? Quería que nos acerquemos a la zona iluminada.

-Debe de ser una trampa... -cuestiona Rose.

-Bueno, ¿qué opción tenemos? Si quieres saltar del edificio hacia el vacío, adelante.

Rose lo pensó 2 veces luego de que dije eso. -¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Vamos. Pero si nos pasa algo malo, te culpo a ti.

-No discutiré eso. Hecho. -y dicho esto, los 3 nos acercamos despacio hacia la luz.

Al hacerlo y llegar al centro, la luz que apareció dejó de iluminarnos.

-¿Eh?

-¡Mira! -exclamó Rose apuntando en una dirección.

Ni bien giré, se creó una plataforma en la que se materializó un escudo pentagonal y sus esquinas inferiores son redondas. Tiene un borde de color rojo y sus 2 esquinas superior e inferior tienen unos círculos plateados algo pequeños. La mayor parte de la cara frontal del escudo era negro, salvo por una extraña figura que me recuerda bastante a Mickey Mouse puesto que era su forma circular de su rostro y sus dos características orejas redondas, toda esa forma era de color rojo y con bordes amarillos.

-... Un poder duerme dentro de ustedes... -menciona la voz misteriosa cuando aparece el escudo.

Volteamos por otro lado y apareció otra plataforma igual a la anterior, pero con un arma distinta. Esta vez era un bastón de magia peculiar: Ambas puntas del manubrio eran de un color bronceado, mientras que el manubrio en sí era verde. Además, en la cima del manubrio hay un gran disco marrón que sirve de conexión con la cabeza del bastón mágico. La cabeza del bastón era una vez más, una cabeza de Mickey Mouse, pero de color azul. En serio, ¿¿¿¿qué es esto, el sueño perdido de Walt Disney???? XD

-... Si le das forma... -continúa la voz misteriosa en el momento que apareció el bastón.

Miramos al frente un momento y, en efecto, apareció otra plataforma más y esta vez con otra arma distinta. Por fin, veo un arma decente: una espada. Pero, esta espada tenía un diseño raro: tiene el filo de una espada normal y su empuñadura se encuentra, que más, otro símbolo de Mickey. Claaaaaaaroooo. Pero, el pomo se veía simple y de color dorado, mientras que el mango era de color azul. Si tengo que escoger un arma de todas estas, prefiero la espada. Nada en contra de Disney, soy muy fan, pero la cabeza de Mickey en el Escudo y el Bastón me son muy... Incómodos.

-... Les dará poder... Escogan bien. -nos termina de instruir la voz misteriosa.

-¿¿¿¿Quiere que escojamos un arma???? -pregunta Rose confundida. -Creí que con mis poderes de Pokemon serían suficientes.

-Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, yo necesito un arma. Y creo saber cuál escoger. -le respondo a Rose. Y dicho eso, me subí a la plataforma donde está la espada.

-... El poder del guerrero. Invensible coraje. Una Espada de terrible destrucción... ¿¿¿Es este el camino que elegiste??? -pregunta la voz luego de dar los detalles de la Espada.

-Emmmmm... Sí? -le contesto. En eso el arma brilla y desaparece en un resplandor.

-Tu camino está listo... -menciona la voz. -... Ahora... ¿Qué camino escogerán la princesa y su compañera...? -refiriéndose a Rose y Emily, respectivamente.

-¿Qué? -digo por reacción. -¿¿¿¿Qué dijo????

-Creo que quizo decir que es mi turno. -responde Rose igual de confundida que yo.

-Oh... ¿Bueno, qué eliges? ¿¿¿¿El bastón mágico o el Escudo???? -le pregunto de forma curiosa.

-Mmmmmmmm... -después de pensarlo, Rose se acerca al Bastón y lo toma.

-... El poder del místico. La fuerza interior. Un bastón de ruina y maravillas... ¿¿¿¿Buscas este poder???? -pregunta la voz a Rose luego de dar los detalles del bastón.

-Sí. -le responde Rose con seguridad.

Y al igual que la espada, el bastón brilla y desaparece. -... Tu camino está sellado. -termina diciendo la voz misteriosa.

Pero en eso oímos gemidos de bebé felices. Rose y yo volteamos a ver, y vimos como Emily estaba feliz sobre el Escudo.

-¡¿EMILY, QUÉ HACES?! -dijimos exaltados a la vez.

-... El poder del guardián. Bondad para ayudar a amigos. Un escudo que lo repela todo... ¿Escoges este camino...? -pregunta la voz misteriosa a Emily.

Y antes que pudieramos contestar por ella, se nos adelantó a su respuesta al decir "Sí". -Tu camino ya está listo.

Ya me arrepentí de enseñarle a decir "Sí" y "No". Y lo sorprendente no se detiene ahí. Ni bien la voz misteriosa dijo eso, Emily empezó a brillar de una fuerte luz.

-¿¿¿Qué de-??? -exclamé mientras cubría mis ojos.

-¿¿¿Está evolucionando??? ¿¿¿¿Tan rápido???? -pregunta Rose sorprendida.

Y en efecto, estaba evolucionando. Emily empezaba a cambiar de forma y de tamaño. Ya no era muy pequeña, ahora está en unos centímetros más pequeña que Rose, y parece que obtuvo unas especies de antenas y ahora tenía una apariencia mucho mayor a una babosa gigante: ¡¡se convirtió en una Sliggoo!!

-¡¡¡AQUÍIIIIIII!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Por fin puedo hablar!!!!! n.n -dijo Emily con la voz más pura y optimista que he oído. (Pero aquí entre nosotros, la de Rose es mejor. XD)

-¡¿¡¿¡¿... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!?!?! -Rose y yo estábamos en shock. Simplemente esto era increíble. Creíamos que era una broma, pero era tan real como nosotros.

Emily nos mira confundida. -Hermana. Hermano. ¿¿¿¿Por qué me miran tan raro????

-Em... Tranquila, no es nada. -le respondo para que no se preocupe.

-¿¿¿¿¿Espera, me acabas de llamar "hermana"????? -pregunta Rose confundida. -¿Em, sabes que Arthur y yo no somos hermanos, cierto?

-Sip. n.n -responde Emily sonriente y manteniendo su inocencia.

Íbamos a protestar, pero al final no le dijimos nada. No es por nada, pero con tan solo ver la ternura que Emily mostraba, ya Rose y yo nos sentimos incapaces de decirle algo. Solo espero que no lo abuse para hacer algún capricho.

-... Ahora están listos. -dijo la voz misteriosa. Y en eso nos rodeó e iluminó una muy fuerte luz que nos cegó por un momento.

 ** _Presente (Narración: Anónimo 3ª Persona)_**

Sean lo que sean estas armas para Arthur y Rose, lo que importaba era el hecho de que de algún modo estaban eliminando a esas criaturas de oscuridad. Una por una, las criaturas se desvanecían al recibir un ataque directo de Arthur, Rose, Emily y Galadriel. La batalla duró un laaaargo rato. Hasta que eventualmente... No quedó ninguna de esas criaturas en frente de ellos.

Arthur, Rose, Emily y Galadriel jadeaban del exhausto después de casi media hora de combate sin parar. Y se notaba su cansancio.

-O... O... OK... Ya estoy cansado... -menciona Arthur en medio del jadeo.

-¿... Alguien más... Está exhausto...? -pregunta Rose demasiado cansada.

Galadriel se percata de algo. -Debo irme.

-¿Eh? -pregunta Rose confundida al ver a Galadriel irse. -¿¿¿Gali???

-¡No te preocupes, Rosy! ¡Luego hablamos! -le avisa Galadriel a Rose y desaparece.

-¿O... K...? ... Si tú lo dices... -le responde Rose insegura, pero confiando en su amiga.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! n.n -exclama Emily de manera inocente y alegre.

Es ahí cuando Arthur y Rose se dieron cuenta que Emily era una Sliggoo.

-¡¿Qué de-?! ¡¿Emily, evolucionaste?! -exclamó Arthur.

-Uh... Sí? :3 -responde Emily de manera tierna.

-¿¿¿¿Entonces lo que pasó con esas extrañas armas, o sea la espada, el bastón y el escudo, era real???? ¿¿¿¿No era una ilusión???? -se cuestiona Arthur muy sorprendido.

-Eso parece. -le responde Rose de la misma forma.

-¿Uh? :3 -Emily al parecer no comprendía lo que sus "hermanos" se referían mientras los miraba con inocencia.

-Em, no importa Emily. Igual te queremos. -le sonríe Arthur para alegrar a su hermanita.

-¡Yay~! nwn -exclama feliz Emily.

-¡¡¡¡Arthur!!!! -exclamó una voz familiar.

Todos voltearon a ver quién era: era Jessica. Aparentemente, logró evitar que la arrestaran.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó aliviado Arthur. Para el momento que llegó Jessica, las llaves enormes de Arthur y Rose fueron iluminadas de luz, para luego desaparecer.

-Eso fue extraño. -menciona Rose en su mente luego de ver sus armas desaparecer.

-Arthur. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te asustaste? ¿Qué pasó? -esas eran varias de las preguntas que Jessica le hizo a su hijo adoptado por lo preocupada que estaba. De todos modos, se lo iban a llevar cuando los guardias eventualmente lo atraparon.

-Em, yo...-

-Es mi culpa, Sra. Jessica... -le interrumpe Rose, sonando sumisa. Jessica y, en especial, Arthur la miran extrañados. -Los guardias aparecieron como locos... Porque yo "me escapé". A mi madre no le importó mi bienestar en cierto modo, solo le interesaba que la heredera de su "reino" aún siga con vida. Es por eso que decidió mandar a los guardias. O al menos, eso creo... Supongo...

Jessica simplemente suspira y los mira a los dos. -Bueno... Lo importante es que están a salvo. Y Arthur no fue capturado por los guardias.

-Definitivamente Arthur estaría en graves problemas si es que mi madre lo termina capturando. -añade Rose en un tono preocupado.

-Por lo que será mejor que los dos tengan más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Está claro?

Tanto Arthur como Rose dijeron "Sí, mamá" y "Sí, Sra. Jessica", respectivamente. Y luego, se retiraron del lugar.

-A propósito...

-Sí? -preguntaron Arthur y Rose.

-¿¿¿De dónde vino esa Sliggoo??? -pregunta Jessica confundida, no habiendo reconocido a Emily.

Arthur y Rose suspiraron rendidos. Va a ser una larga explicación a una laaarga noche.

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

-¿¿¿¿Por qué la Llave Espada terminó ahí???? -pregunta Kairi confundida.

-Honestamente, no tengo idea. Y no creo que su deber haya concluido. -responde Sora con seriedad.

-¿¿¿¿Por qué lo dices????

-Por eso. -y dicho eso, Sora señala una radiación de energía oscura proveniendo de un planeta de otra dimensión donde aparentemente la Llave Espada ha sido convocada. -Y algo me dice que conoceremos a quien la haya invocado hasta allá.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo también. -le responde Kairi mientras los dos observaban el monitor.

 ** _Al mismo tiempo..._**

Leyer estaba sorprendido. La Llave Espada que tanto tiempo había resguardado (en realidad, robado en primer lugar) había reaccionado y aparentemente fue invocado por alguien. No podía salir de su asombro.

-¡Ja! ¡Por fin! ¡Un nuevo portador ha aparecido! Ahora solo queda ver de quién se trataaaa... Qué?- Leyer en eso observó su radar y nota que no solo la Llave Espada que él resguardaba se encontraba con un nuevo portador, sino que a la vez, la Llave Espada conocida como la Cadena del Reino también se encontraba en ese lugar, junto con el Abrazo del Destino.

-Qué es esto? No me digan que...- En eso Leyer se pone a revisar quiénes son los nuevos portadores, solo para tener una imagen de Arthur junto a Rose caminando. -Oh vaya... Esto va a ser... Interesante...

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otra parte del universo..._**

Las criaturas que atacaron a nuestros heroes se encontraban en una nave gigantesca. Aparentemente, esta base era como una especie de base especial. Y aunque las criaturas estaban dentro de los pasillos y cuartos de la base, se apartan cuando ven la figura de un joven con un casco cubriendo su rostro mientras se acercaba y luego se arrodilla frente a otra figura: un anciano calvo con un aura de maldad tan grande que hasta el joven se siente intimidado. Este anciano miraba parado frente a la ventana desde antes que el joven llegara.

-Milord... Hubo un incidente. -le explica el chico con casco.

El anciano no lo observaba, pero sí le prestaba atención.

-Los Heartless han fallado por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Una invasión, señor.

-¿Cómo que "fallaron"? -pregunta el anciano. -Nuestro sistema de ataque es perfecto.

-Ése es el problema, señor... -le explica el joven. -Al invadir el mundo "Reino Natura"... Fueron interceptados por... dos portadores.

-¿"Portadores"?- pregunta el anciano curioso.

-... De la Llave Espada, señor. -le aclara el joven.

-Muéstrame... -le exige el anciano.

A los pocos segundo, se muestra en una pantalla las imágenes de Arthur y Rose portando la Cadena del Reino y el Abrazo del Destino, respectivamente.

El anciano solo ríe un poco con malicia mientras observaba la pantalla y luego de ver quiénes fueron los entrometidos en su plan, mira muy confiado por la ventana, enfocado en el horizonte.

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante...

Mientras dijo esto, miles y miles de criaturas oscuras salían de la nave y se dirigían a distintos mundos, con la intención de arrasar con todo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _La personaje de Galadriel le pertenece a Little Artist 123._**

 ** _La canción "Dive to the heart" o "Destati" le pertenece a la franquicia Kingdom Hearts y a la compositora Yoko Shimomura._**


	12. Todo va de mal

**_Saludos, amigos. Les habla Adrian2797 con un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, supongo que va a haber gente que no habrá entendido mucho lo que pasó al inicio del capítulo anterior. Les explico: Toda esa parte donde Arthur, Rose y Emily escogieron sus "armas" y donde Emily evolucionó en teoría fue un homenaje al inicio del tutorial del primer juego de Kingdom Hearts, donde tu personaje que controlas (o sea, Sora) tiene que escoger al inicio del juego qué camino debe escoger (El Camino del Guerrero (priorizar fuerza), el Camino del Místico (priorizar el poder de tu Magia) o el Camino del Guardián (priorizar Defensa)) y, aparte, qué atributo renuncias a cambio del que escogiste (por ejemplo: si escogiste la espada (priorizar tu fuerza de ataque), debes eligir si quieres no hacer mucho daño con tus ataque mágicos (dejar el báculo) o ser un cañón de cristal (dejar el escudo). A lo que me refiero con eso último es que si entregas el escudo, tu defensa será muy pobre y recibirás daños muy graves, a pesar de que tú tengas un alto nivel de ataque.)._**

 ** _Espero haber logrado aclarar ese malentendido, y si no, pues... Bueno, lo intenté._**

 **Todo va de mal...**

 ** _Narración: Arthur (1ª Persona)_**

Han pasado unos pocos días desde esa extraña noche. Por mucho que Rose y yo queríamos decirle a mi madre lo sucedido, no sabemos siquiera cómo explicarlo. Todo lo que pasó no tiene ningún sentido, todo esto es una locura. O sea, ¿armas con logos de Mickey Mouse? ¿Emily evolucionando a Sliggoo tan rápido? ¿Rose y yo teniendo Llaves Gigantes como armas? Esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto.

Pero bueno... Lo bueno de esto es que esas armas tan raras eran lo que se necesitaba para derrotar a esas criaturas oscuras... Quienes quieran que sean. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡¡¡¡ONII-CHAAAAAN!!!! -de repente fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos y Emily se me abalanzó encima en un abrazo muy kawai.

-Auchi-Auch! -dije al recibir el abrazo, el cual debido a que Emily saltó de impulso en una cierta distancia, ella me "tumbó" en la cama y no dejaba de hacerme cariño como toda una hermana menor kawai. -Oye, Emily. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

-Nop. :3 -dice Emily de una manera kawai.

-¿Mamá me necesita?

-Nop. :3

-¿Jenny?

-Nop. :3

-¿Rose te envió?

-Nop. :3

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me llames? -pregunté de manera curiosa.

-Por 2 razones. :3 -respondió Emily de manera kawai.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son?

-Mmmmm, 1: Que dejes de narrar como un protagonista deprimido que a nadie le importa XD -dijo Emily en un tono kawai, inocente y sin ofender a nadie, rompiendo la 4ª pared en el proceso.

Estaba sin palabras. Me quitó del habla con ese comentario. No tengo ni idea de cómo rayos reaccionar a eso. No tengo nada.

-Em... Y... ¿Lo segundo? -pregunté sin salirme de la impresión.

-Que te quiero. :3 -dijo con mucha naturalidad y ternura.

En eso hice esa reacción que hacen esos personajes de anime en situaciones de comedia en donde se tiran al piso por un chiste inoportuno. Me tiré al piso, en este caso el colchón de la cama, con cara de "What the fuck?!" o conocido como "wtf". Emily solo suelta una tierna risita y me da un abacho kawai para mostrarme su cariño de hermana.

Saben... Es de seguro algo frustrante tener a alguien que te arruina el momento reflexivo por nada. Pero, ¿saben qué? No importa. Emily solo intentaba levantarme los ánimos. Lo lleva haciendo desde que evolucionó. Nos animaba a Rose y a mí. En serio, quiero molestarme con ella por estar interrupiendome por mero gusto. Pero... Solo mírenla. Vas a decirle que no a esa carita kawai que solo quiere un abrazo? Es como si quisieras mandar a Winnie Pooh al infierno por ser tontín. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¿Onii-chan?- dice Emily mientras nos manteníamos abrazados.

-¿Sí, Emily?

-¿Por qué tú y mi hermana Rose no están juntitos? :3 -pregunta ella de manera directa e inocente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¡N-No, no, no!! ¿De qué rayos hablas, Emily? -respondí muy nervioso y muy sonrojado.

-Pues porque cuando están juntitos se ponen rojitos como tomatitos y sienten cosas melosas, y no se dicen lo que en verdad sienten, y es tan obvio que todos nosotros y los lectores lo sabemos. :3 -responde de manera kawai.

-¡Heeeeey! ¡Deja de romper la 4ª Pared! ¡Y lo que sea que sienta por Rose es cosa personal! ¿OK? -le exclamo muy sonrojado y avergonzado. No quería admitirlo, pero ella había dado en el clavo.

-Jijijiji, nopi. O:3 No lo haré hasta que lo confieses frente a ella y se den muchos beshitos kawai y tengan bebés. ¡Yay~! -responde de manera traviesa, burlona, kawai, juguetona y tierna todo a la vez.

 ** _(Señores, Señoras, Jóvenes y Señoritas, Niños y Niñas... Lectores y lectoras... Gracias a Emily, ¡acabamos de presenciar algo que se le conoce en inglés como "foreshadowing"! ¿Y qué rayos es eso? Es ese momento en la historia en donde se predicen cosas o momentos que pasarán en el futuro. Como por ejemplo, en Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2, cuando Gamora habla con Star-Lord y le dice que si Ego no resultaba ser su padre, entonces lo matarían. Suena como un chiste, pero en realidad aplicaron un "foreshadowing" al momento donde los Guardianes hacen explotar el Planeta Viviente que resulta ser Ego._**

 ** _Emily: Y si quieren saber "¿Y por qué lo que dije es un "forshadowing"?"... Eso es porque después de toda esta laaarga historia de origen, nace Mary. :3_**

 ** _Adrian2797: ¡HEY! ¿Quién te invitó aquí, Emily?_**

 ** _Emily: Yo puedo romper la 4ª pared cuando yo quiera~~ ):3 ¡¡¡¡¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH~~~~!!!!!_**

 ** _Arthur: *muy frustrado* AAAASH... ¿Podemos terminar esto ya y seguir con el guión? ¡Ya se está alargando demasiado todo este momento cómico!_**

 ** _Emily: Okidokiloki. :3 *se va feliz y kawai dando saltitos a lo Pinkie Pie de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*_**

 ** _Arthur: ; Uf... Gracias. :) *dice aliviado. Y con eso, regresa junto con Emily a sus posiciones según el guión*_**

 ** _Adrian2797: Em... ¡Ahem! Y bueno, ya aclarado todo esto, sigamos. ;))_**

Eso me avergonzó demasiado y me super sonrojó. -¡¡¡¡EMILY!!!!

En eso Emily río como la niña inocente que es y la perseguí y jugueteaba con ella como un hermano mayor muy responsable y cariñoso. Oigan, no puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado adorable para lastimar o para enfadarse con ella.

-Onii-Chan...

-¿Sí, pequeña y adorable hermanita Sliggoo que quiero tanto? :3 -digo de manera juguetona, pero cariñosa y sincera.

Emily se apena por lo que dije y me abraza con ternura. -Te quiero mucho. nwn

-Awwwwww. -le respondo el abrazo de manera tierna y le acaricio la cabecita para oírla ronronearz -Y yo a ti, Emily.

-¡Yay~! :3 -dice Emily de manera kawai.

-¡Arthur! ¡Emily! ¿Pueden venir, por favor? -escuchaba decir a mi madre mientras Emily y yo nos abrazábamos como todos unos hermanos que se quieren.

-Bueno... El deber nos llama. Mamá nos necesita. -le dije de manera animada mientras me levantaba.

-Aw... OK. -y dicho esto, los dos nos levantamos y fuimos a ver qué era lo que mamá necesitaba.

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

 ** _Narración: Anónimo (3ª Persona)_**

-¿Has tenido suerte en rastrear la ubicación de nuestras Llaves Espadas? -le pregunta Kairi a Sora.

-Nada. No aparecen en el radar. Es como se esfumaran del universo. -le responde Sora. Al juzgar de cómo se expresaba, Sora estaba muy alterado.

-Debes calmarte. No aparecerán si te sigues desesperando. -le decía Kairi para tratar de calmarlo.

-Agh, lo sé... Es que... -Sora suspira. -Sin esas armas, los mundos estarán en serios aprietos. Xehanort lo conquistará todo si no hacemos algo...

-Lo sé... Entiendo...

-... Solo espero que aún tengamos... Tiempo...

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el castillo del Reino Natura..._**

-¡¿Que tú quieres QUÉ?! -pregunta Rose anonadada a Galadriel.

Ambas estaban en el cuarto de Rose y Galadriel aplicó un hechizo de silencio para que el sonido no escapara fuera de la habitación y que el tema de conversación no llegue a oídos de terceros no deseados.

-Lo que tú oíste. -le responde Galadriel como si nada. -Lo he pensado y, si vamos a ser amigas, voy a estar a tu lado. De alguna manera.

-¿Pero no crees que exageras un poquito? -le pregunta Rose preocupada. -No tienes que pasar todo el tiempo conmigo. Tú estás libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-Y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo: Yo quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga como sea posible.

-Momento... ¿"MEJOR amiga"? -pregunta Rose ahora curiosa.

-Ay, quiero decir "ÚNICA amiga". No exageres.

-¡Awwwwwwww, me llamaste tu mejor amiga! nwn -le bromea en cierto modo Rose a Galadriel.

Galadriel se sonroja y le regaña. -¡Hey! ¡No te burles de mí, ¿OK?! Eres la primera (y la única) que se ofreció y está dispuesta a ser mi amiga...

Rose la abraza con cariño. -Sé que Arthur es mi amigo... Pero nunca tuve una AMIGA antes, y... Tú también eres mi mejor amiga. Y la única que tengo.

Las 2 se apenan, pero se abrazan igual.

-Rose... Eres rara... Pero... Te quiero. -le confiesa Galadriel a Rose. -Pero como amiga, ¿eh? -dice algo seria y apenada.

-Ejejeje, tú también Gali. Es bueno que seamos amigas. -le responde Rose más segura que antes.

-Jeje, sí...

Las 2 se separan un poco después de un rato, algo apenadas.

-Y... ¿Cuándo empezarás...? -pregunta Rose para romper el silencio.

-Cuando pueda. Será una sorpresa. -le responde Galadriel guiñándole el ojo.

-Ajá. -le dice Rose sarcásticamente.

Las 2 se ríen por sus bromitas que se acaban de hacer. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, tanto por ser de otros mundos, de otras especies y que una sea un ser de oscuridad y la otra sea de luz... Lo que las haría enemigas mortales... Se volvieron amigas inseparables, demostrando que las cosas no son blanco y negro.

 ** _En otra parte del castillo..._**

 **(ADVERTENCIA: En la siguiente escena se reproducirá una escena de violación sexual con violencia y tortura física como extra adicional. Se recomienda discreción.)**

La Reina Annabelle seguía torturando más y más seres inocentes. Algunos morían. Otros agonizaban. Pero, lo que todos tenían en común era que o eran torturados con mucha violencia, lo que implicaría un baño de sangre, o eran violados sexualmente, por así decirlo, hasta que se desmayen del agotamiento o mueran al dejar a la víctima completamente seca.

Poco a poco, más y más cadáveres se amontonaban en los calabozos, reemplazando a los esclavos y/o prisioneros que a duras penas y estaban vivos. La Reina, los guardias y las 2 Pokemon sensuales (la Salazzle y la Garvantula) seguían con los interrogatorios. Pero mientras más mataban, más se estresaba la Reina. El motivo de ello es porque nadie sabía nada del intruso que invadió su reino hace 2 años (refiriéndose al día en el que Arthur llegó al Reino Natura).

En estos momentos, la Reina se "entretenía" mientras violaba a otro esclavo humano más el cual gemía de placer al sentir cómo su miembro era "torturado" por tanto por la cola de la Reina como por 2 lianas que brotaban del cuerpo de ella, como si la cola y las lianas fueran unas especies de manos y estimulaba su pene como si fuera algo fácil. Por si no fuera poco, el pobre esclavo se encontraba dentro de los anillos de la Reina, quién lo apretaba muy fuerte para que gritara de dolor y le de placer a la vez.

-¿En... Dónde... Está... El intruso...? -le pregunta mientras le apretaba y tronaba los huesos de su cuerpo débil y frágil mientras lo seguía estimulando.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!! P... Por favor... M... Me voy a... -el pobre esclavo ya estaba por llegar al clímax de no solo su orgasmo, sino de su vida al estar a punto de sucumbir a sus heridas.

-Jeje, muy bien esclavo... Te lo pondré fácil: Te dejaré que te vengas en mí... En mi Vagina Real... Una... Y otra... Y otra vez... Cuando y cuantas veces quieras... Pero... Si quieres ese honor y placer... Solo... Dame... Lo que quiero... Solo... Dame un nombre~~~ -todo esto se lo dice al oído mientras lame con lujuria su oreja, cuello y rostro mientras masejeaba y apretaba su cuerpo y miembro a la vez. El humano indefenso ya estaba expresando haber tenido una eyaculación, pero la Reina usando las lianas y su cola no permitía que se viniera, torturándolo de manera cruel y haciendo que pierda la cordura y la razón, ya solo enfocándose en el placer que recibía.

-¡AAAAAAH~! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHH~!!!! ¡¡¡¡Q-QUE NO LO SÉ!!!! ¡¡¡¡S-S-SOLO SÉ QUE ES UN-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH~~~~!!! U-UN NIÑO DE 14 AÑOS, A LO MUCHO!!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAH~~~!!!!

-NO me interesa la edad... Quiero un nombre... ¡¡¡¡YA!!!! -le ordena la Reina con crueldad, firmeza, autoridad y con un aire muy superior, mientras lo sigue apretando con dolor y masajeando su hombría con más lujuria sin permitirle venirse ni un poquito.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH~~~!!!! ¡¡¡¡Cr... Creo... Que es Arthur~!!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!

-¿Eso que oigo es duda de tu parte? ¡¡¡¡No te oiiiiiigooooooooo~~~~~~~!!!! -le reclama la Reina de una forma burlona, cruel, dominadora y manipuladora.

-¡¡¡¡A-ARTHUR!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES ARTHUR!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES TODO LO QUE SÉ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LO JURO!!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH~~~~!!!! ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR, ME VENGO!!!! -grita de placer y dolor muy desesperado el esclavo, ya loco por placer.

La Reina solo sonríe malévolamente y acerca sus labios vaginales hacia la cabeza de su pene. -Muchas gracias, esclavo. Ahora, tu recompensa por ser tan bueno con tu Reina... -los ojos de la Reina Annabelle muestran el aura de una psicópata asesina. -¡¡¡¡¡SERÁ TU MUERTE AL VENIRTE SIN CESAR!!!!!

Y dicho eso, su labios vaginales "devoraron" entero al pene del esclavo, quien grita de placer y mira horrorizado como la ve la Reina con esos ojos de maldad pura.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~~~~~~!!!!! ¡¿Q... Qué es es... To?! -el joven grita de placer mientras siente cómo si su vida estuviera siendo succionada junto con su semen.

-Jeje, solo cumplo mi promesa... Que te vendrás... Una... Y otra... Y otra vez~~~~ Sin. Pa. Rar. -la Reina estaba exprimiéndole el miembro con su vagina como si un bebé exigiera su leche materna a su madre.

El pobre esclavo se venía una y otra y otra y otra vez sin parar, y cada vez que lo hacía, su cuerpo se volvía más esquelético y pálido. Todo esto mientras seguía sintiendo placer en su miembro siendo succionado de esa forma. Hasta que de él ya no salía nada... Ni siquiera su voz: Estaba muerto.

-Je. No duró ni un minuto. Como siempre le ha pasado con los otros. -la Reina se separa del cadáver para tirarlo como basura a un calaboso donde tiran todos los cadáveres de los torturados. Luego sonríe malévolamente. -Entonces... Un niño humano de nombre "Arthur" de 14 años... Está en el Reino... MI Reino... Y sin autorización. Va a haber una persecución... Pero la pregunta es... ¿En dónde está? ¿En qué parte del Reino estás? Y si ese niño de algún modo logró tener aliados... ¿Por cuánto tiempo creen que lo puedan ocultar de mí?

Mientras se decía eso en sus pensamientos, planeaba un plan para asegurarse de que el niño "Arthur" no solo no consigar escapar y termine siendo su prisionero personal... Sino exterminar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, y le quite algún tipo de esperanza de que alguien venga en su rescate en el proceso.

-Como sea, si esto lo vamos a hacer... Hay que hacerlo bien. -concluye la Reina Annabelle mientras prepara su plan.

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
